Bad Bad Brittany
by Heather1201
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a drug addict and the school badass at McKinley. Santana Lopez is the new Spanish teacher. Can Santana change Brittany?
1. The Spanish teacher

Brittany Pierce was a person not to be messed with. Throughout freshman year of High school she was a model student. Never late for classes, star pupil and not to forget she was also the most talented singer and dancer at McKinley. Brittany Pierce was a nerd. A nerd in Glee club who spent most of freshman year with her head down the toilet and daily slushies threw in her face from almost everyone in the school. After summer Brittany had completely changed. Thanks to regular boxing and self-defence classes, she had turned from being the school nerd, to the school badass.

On the first day of sophomore year Brittany was slushied by former football captain, Dave Karofsky. Making an example of the new person she was, Brittany attacked Dave and injured him that much he was in a coma for three days. Students of McKinley were left stunned and horrified by what they had just witnessed by the lockers. The students were so scared to tell the police who was behind the attack; Brittany had gotten away with it. After that day, nothing was ever the same.

Now Brittany Pierce is a senior. She walked through the halls of McKinley in her usual attire, black leather jacket with dark skinny jeans. A white V neck t-shirt and her long blonde hair slapped back into a ponytail.

"Guess what" Brittany whispered in the ear of a short girl wearing a grey plaid skirt and a jumper with a horse on. "You've finally come to your senses and stopped taking drugs?!" The brunette replied in a chipper voice.

Brittany looked around at the passing students giving death glares to anyone who dared look her in the eyes. She shifted her attention back to the short girl who still had a wide smile plastered on her face. "Rachel seriously, why would anyone want to stop getting high all the time? This school is fucking torture to be in, how could I possibly get through the day without some crack?" Rachel shook her head before turning and walking away.

"Where the hell are you going Rach?"

"Anywhere away from you. As much as I would love to hear about whose boyfriend you managed to have intercourse with last night, I have to get to class."

"But the bell hasn't even rang yet." Brittany followed Rachel down the corridor until they reached room 23. Rachel stopped at the doorway and turned to face Brittany.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" Rachel patiently stood looking up at Brittany waiting for a reply.

"Mr Rivers totally has the hots for me. I saw him checking out my ass as I walked across the car park! He so wants to get in my pants." Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times choosing her next words carefully.

"Brittany... Mr Rivers is a happily married man with two children, I'm quite sure he doesn't want to jeopardize his marriage and career for you." Brittany's face was blank; she was considering what the brunette had told her before replying.

"Coach Digby was married but that didn't stop him from getting in my pants. Ah, just thinking about that day in the boy's locker room when he bent me over..." Before Brittany could continue Rachel raised her hand and interrupted. "Brittany! Can you hear what you are saying?! Rachel shouted startling the blonde. She took a deep breath before lowering her voice and continuing. "Coach Digby regretted what he did with you so much he ended up quitting his job and leaving Ohio. It's one thing getting involved with someone's boyfriend, but it's completely something else getting involved with a married man who also happens to be a teacher. Brittany if you got caught, that man would have been a sex offender since you were only 17 at the time. Nothing good will ever come out of a teacher student relationship, remember that." Rachel gave a weak smiled before entering the empty classroom.

Brittany leaned against the door frame and watched Rachel take a seat at the front of the class. "Well I'm going under the bleachers for a quick fix, see you at lunch?" Rachel quickly raised her eyebrows.

"You're meant to be on your way to Spanish Brittany."

"Whattttt, I never go to that stupid class, besides Mrs Johnson is totally cool with me skipping class, she never asks where I am." Brittany watched as Rachel folded her arms and smiled mischievously.

"Mrs Johnson no longer works here, she retired the other week. The new Spanish teacher starts today and from what Mr Schuester told me on Friday, she's strict and won't put up with disobedient students. And for once, the Spanish teacher is actually Spanish." Rachel chuckled as she watched Brittany's face change.

"Is she hot?" Brittany questioned.

"Not sure but she's one of the youngest teachers at this school, she's under thirty so she's so not your type."

"Har har har." Brittany said sarcastically. "What's her name anyways?"

"Miss Lopez."


	2. What's your name?

Brittany walked up the stairs to the second floor, along the deserted corridor until she reached room 36, Spanish class. As she walked inside the rather large room she spotted who she assumed to be miss Lopez standing at the front of the classroom writing gibberish on the white board. Miss Lopez was wearing a white blouse tucked into a knee length pencil skirt. Miss Lopez had long black hair which was hanging around her shoulders. She sharply turned around when she heard the door slam shut. Brittany noticed her dark brown eyes and couldn't help but admire how beautiful her face was. Plump red lips, caramel skin which from what she could see looked really smooth and nicely shaped breasts.

"Hot." Brittany muttered to herself as she looked the latina up and down. A smirk spread across her face as she noticed miss Lopez looking her up and down as well. Probably admiring how sexy her student looked standing by the door.

"And who might you be?" The latina spoke in a raspy voice.

"And who might you be?" Brittany replied repeating the latinas words.

Miss Lopez frowned and continued staring into Brittanys piercing blue eyes. "I'm the teacher, I ask the questions. Who are you and what makes you think you can show up to my lesson 10 minutes late?" Brittany looked around the half empty classroom to see people laughing under their breath at her.

"Whatever" Brittany replied as she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down on a chair next to a guy with a mohawk.

"I wouldn't mess with this one Britt, she's crazy." Puck whispered in the blondes ear.

"Yeah well I'm crazier, the bitch should be glad I even walked in here. Suppose she is a hot mess though. I wouldn't mind staring at them tits all lesson." Brittany bit her tongue as a million thoughts ran through her head, the things she would do to miss Lopez.

"I'm not going to ask you again, what is your name and why are you late to my lesson?" Miss Lopez said as she walked to the back of the classroom standing with hands on the front of Brittany and Puck's desk. Brittany looked past the latina and gazed at the whiteboard, she looked at the top right hand corner of the board and spotted two words.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany grinned. "That's a lovely name Santana. A pretty name for a very pretty woman." Brittany winked at Santana and could swear she saw the latina blush.

"Well well well" Santana shook her head. "I haven't known you for two minutes and I already can't wait for the day I don't have to teach you anymore. Let's see, next time you come into MY classroom you will be on time, you will answer my questions and you will show me some respect."

"No sorry sweetie, I don't do any of that shit." Brittany gave a sarcastic smile. Santana slammed her hand down on the desk causing Brittany to jump slightly. Maybe this woman is crazy, Brittany thought to herself.

"Detention after school, every day for the rest of the week."

"I don't think so Santana, me and detention don't really go very well, plus I have better things to do then sit in a room with a bunch of retards, no offence Puck."

"You will turn up afterschool. I'm not like other teachers, I don't put up with shit, especially not shit from bratty teenagers like yourself. Don't turn up to detention and you will fail this class, I hope you don't mind repeating senior year because whilst I'm your Spanish teacher, I will make sure you never graduate if you continue like this." Santana stood up straight and walked back to the front of the class and continued writing gibberish onto the white board. Brittany and Puck sat with their jaws practicality hitting the ground.

Every teacher at McKinley knew what Brittany was like. Whenever she was rude to them they would just ignore her and not say another word to her again. Miss Lopez was one of the first teachers to put her in her place. Brittany knew the latina had won this argument, this infuriated her. The only other teacher who ever gave Brittany detention was Mr Schuester her Glee club teacher. This didn't bother Brittany though, Mr Schuester was one of the few people Brittany respected and she did actually get along with him.

"Wow, that was totally awesome. Not something you see everyday Pierce, by the look on your face I bet you weren't expecting that. I'm so turned on right now. You and hot mess should argue more often." Puck grinned and leaned closer to the blonde. "If you need something to make you feel better I'm your man." He says in a low voice.

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman"

As soon as the bell rang Brittany stood up abruptly and shot out of the classroom before anyone could say anything to her. Brittany told herself that she had done too much school work for one day and decided to sit underneath the bleachers. Under the bleachers was a place Brittany went at least twice a day. It was away from the school and nobody could see what any of them did under there. Brittany and a few of her badass friends would sit under the bleachers and get high every day. This had been their spot for the past two years and gradually they all added furniture to it. A large black sofa and two recliner chairs made a circle around a small wooden table which they would take drugs off. There was a small radio beside one of the dark recliner chairs which they would turn on when non of them could be bothered to talk to one another.

Brittany made her way across the football field and under the bleachers. Just before she went under the bleachers she looked across the football field to see if anyone was watching. Almost every student at McKinley knew what they did under the bleachers and dared not to ever go that far across the football field but Brittany still liked to make sure no one was watching her.

"Sup Pierce." A blonde haired girl said whilst taking a drag.

"Didn't expect to see you here Fabray." Brittany knelt down next to the table and sniffed some cocaine before continuing. "You usually don't come here till after lunch, thought you liked English?"

"She had another fight with Matt, apparently she wouldn't suck his dick so he went off on one." A large girl with glasses on replied.

"I wouldn't suck his dick either, the amount of tramps he's slept with. Wouldn't be surprised if he had something. Lauren do you think you could get some more coke for tomorrow? Got detention for the rest of the week, miss fucking Lopez the bitch." Brittany sighed.

"Of course, I'll bring it here tomorrow for you."

Lauren Zizes was the one who got drugs for the group. Although she was close to Brittany, Quinn Fabray and Puck, Lauren had connections with other people, she could get any drug or anything you asked for. The group needed her but also respected her. She was a loyal friend who on many occasions took the blame for something Brittany had done. Brittany admired her a lot. Quinn Fabray used to be a cheerio. After getting pregnant at the beginning of sophomore year, coach Sue kicked her off the team. For weeks Quinn was called the school whore. She had lost all of her friends and had no one. After suffering a miscarriage Quinn got involved with Brittany Pierce. They hooked up a few times but decided they preferred each other as friends. Quinn became one of Brittanys most trusted friends and has stuck by her side ever since.

After a much needed fix and spending the rest of the day under the bleachers relaxing, Brittany headed back into school to go to detention.

The usual suspects sat in the small secluded room, Puck was there of course, alongside a few other people who Brittany recognised but couldn't put a name to the face. She looked to the front of the room to see which teacher was covering detention today. Her eyes met a familiar pair. She sighed when the woman smiled at her.

"Ah Brittany, I'm glad you could join us."


	3. Overdose

"I see you figured out my name then." The blonde said to the woman sitting behind the wooden desk.

"After asking one person if they knew a troublemaking blonde headed girl, they pretty much knew I was talking about you. Please take a seat miss Pierce." Santana Lopez replied as she watched Brittany take a seat next to Puck.

"I bet that one person was you, Puck!" Says Brittany giving death glares to her friend.

"Nope, she described you too kindly if you ask me." Puck was greeted with a punch in the arm. "OW!" He shouted in response. Miss Lopez shook her head at Brittany.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Santana questioned. She looked at the blonde for a few moments waiting for an answer. She was surprised when she didn't get a response from Brittany. Although she had only knew Brittany for a couple of hours, Santana had already worked out that the blonde was someone who always had something to say.

Brittany was staring into space. After getting high all day, she was used to going home and sleeping for the rest of the day. Staying focused seemed like a challenge right now. Brittany was still feeling the effects from the cocaine, her pupils were dilated and she basically felt like shit. She was pulled out of space when she felt Puck nudging her in the arm.

"Brittany" He whispered. "How much have you taking?!" Puck gave Brittany a worried look. The blonde turned to face Puck.

"Hmm?" She responded almost silently. Brittany was as white as a sheet and completely out of it.

"How many hours have you being under the bleachers for? Please don't tell me you've being their since the end of Spanish?" When the blonde didn't reply Puck knew she had spent almost the entire day under the bleachers getting high. This worried Puck a lot since he knew how much cocaine she would take in being their for just an hour. Pucks eyes widened as he saw miss Lopez stand up from her desk and slowly walk towards the pair of them.

"Brittany." Santana whispered softly. The latina stood watching the spaced out girl carefully studying her movements and eyes. Brittany looked everywhere expect from where miss Lopez was standing. She had a lost look in her eyes, like she was somewhere she had never been before. A place that made her scared and vulnerable, Brittany started to panic, she suddenly felt hot and flustered. Paranoia was kicking in, "what if miss Lopez knows I'm high? Why is everyone staring at me, hardly anyone ever stares at me and now everyone in the room seems to be giving me the exact same look?" Brittany thought to herself whilst looking around the room still.

Everything became to much for Brittany, before she had any idea what she was doing, she shot up to her feet so quick causing the chair she had being sitting on to fall back. Her head started spinning and she soon realized that standing up that quickly wasn't the best idea. The room seemed to be getting darker, everyone became blurry, Pucks voice asking her if she was okay seemed so distant. The next second was complete darkness. Brittany collapsed onto the floor.

Puck stood up sharply, shouting Brittany's name as he knelt down onto the floor next to Brittany shaking her body asking her to open her eyes. There was no response.

"Everyone go home! Detention is over!"Santana shouted to the other students who sat with their mouths open wondering what the hell had just happened. The students quickly hurried out of the room leaving only Brittany, Puck and Santana in the room.

Santana quickly joined Puck on the floor and tried to wake the blonde up. Brittanys face became even paler if it were even possible.

"I knew this would happen, I keep telling her to be careful and not over do it but she never listens!" Puck said in a panicked voice. Tears began to appear in his eyes as he looked down at one of his best friends with nothing but worry.

"What has Brittany taking?" Snapped Santana eager for a response.

"Erm...I don't know what you're talking about miss." Puck muttered looking down at the floor instead of Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Puck's arm forcing him to look at her.

"Look I need to know what she's taking Noah. I know you're trying to protect her and keep her secret but right now I can't help her unless I know. She's not in trouble, I'm not going to tell anyone just please tell me." Santana practically begged.

"Well ermm..." Puck mumbled. Santana gestured for the boy to continue. "Cocaine...she sort of has a little problem." Puck looked away from the latina and focused his gaze on Brittany. Santana looked shocked. She knew Brittany wasn't the best person in the world but she was certainly surprised to find out her student had a drug problem.

"How long has she been taking drugs?" Santana asked.

"About two years. She took a lot today. After Spanish she went under the bleachers where she normally takes drugs and the spent the rest of the day there. Theres a few of us who takes drugs but Britt...she definitely takes the most." Puck revealed a lot to Santana over the next few minutes. She was shocked by what her student had told her but she was also sympathetic towards them. Santana wondered what lead Brittany into taking drugs, what has turned her into this?

Before Santana could reply she felt Brittany shift beneath her. The blonde was waking up.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes trying to take in her surroundings. She noticed two people staring down at her, she looked around to find apart from the two people looking at her, everyone else had left. "Brittany" She heard her name being called. Everything was still fuzzy. She squinted slightly and identified immediately one of the people on the floor with her. It was Santana. Santana was caressing her cheek with her hand. "Are you okay Britt?" Brittany recognised the voice immediately, she shifted her gaze from Santana to Puck. She looked into his eyes and saw a tear run down the side of his face.

"Hey, I'm okay." Brittany reassured Puck as she squeezed his hand gently. She slowly began to stand up. Santana and Puck shot to their feet helping the blonde up.

"Gave us quite a scare their Britt." Puck said smiling weakly at Brittany.

"Would you like a drink or something, how are you feeling?" Santana asked. Brittany looked up at Santana and could see the worried look in her eyes. Brittany decided not to be a bitch for once, she couldn't be bothered and for some reason she didn't want to be nasty to miss Lopez. Especially since she realized the latina was trying to help her.

"I'm fine thanks, just a little tired that's all. I think I'm just going to go home." Brittany quavered. Puck and Santana glanced at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the girl they were still holding onto.

"I'll take you home Britt." Brittany didn't reply, just nodded and smiled gratefully at her friend. Once Puck had a tight hold of Brittany's waist supporting her just in case she collapsed again, Santana moved out of their way and watched them leave the room.

Santana shook her head, still not really processing what had happened. She knew right now wasn't the time to ask but she knew one thing for sure. Santana was definitely going to speak to Brittany about what had just happened, whether she liked it or not.


	4. Love

A week had passed since the incident in detention. Brittany was back to her usual self. She still took drugs everyday but made sure she didn't over do it. The blonde avoided miss Lopez as much as possible. She knew the latina would want to know what happened but Brittany didn't want to talk about it. Brittany was surprised miss Lopez didn't go to principal Figgins about the incident, she was wondering why the latina hadn't mentioned it to anyone. That's her job right?

Brittany made her way to the choir room to Glee club. She walked into the room and spotted a man playing a tune on the black piano, the rest of the Glee club were sitting in their chairs staring at Rachel Berry who stood in the middle of the room belting out a song Brittany hadn't heard before. She assumed it must be one of them songs from the musicals the short girl liked. Rachel bragged about how talented she was almost everyday, she insisted one day she would be on Broadway and people would be begging for her autograph. Most people thought Rachel lived in a fantasy world and that her dreams would never come true. Brittany believed in Rachel though. She knew the girl had incredible talent and that if anyone were going to make it, it definitely wold be Berry.

"Fantastic Rachel!" Mr Schuester cheered as he got up and stood next to Rachel.

"Thank you Mr Schue, it's actually one of my favourite songs from Wicked!" Rachel responded. The rest of the Glee club clapped as Rachel took a seat next to Kurt Hummel.

"Love" Mr Schuester wrote on the whiteboard in capital letters. He turned to face the students who sat with unreadable expressions.

"Hell no, I don't do love." Mercedes Jones protested as she flung her hands in the air. Mr Schuester sighed at the lack of enthusiasm from the students.

"Love is beautiful and everyone loves singing love songs." Mr Schue smiled widely at the unconvinced crowd.

"Love is fucking terrible." Brittany interrupted before continuing. "Their is no way in hell I'm singing love songs to anyone in this room. In fact their is no way in hell I'm singing love songs to ANYONE, period." Brittany leaned back into the red chair and crossed her arms.

"That's only because the only thing you will ever love is weed, or whatever it is you and them skanks take." Sam Evans shifted in his seat regretting his words.

"That's enough Sam!" Mr Schuester shouted. Brittany sat quiet biting her tongue. Sam Evans was the only person in Glee club she hated. Ever since freshman year they had constantly made snide comments against one another. Brittany hated when people spoke about her problem with drugs. She hated the fact that Sam was right though. Brittany did love drugs probably more than she's ever loved a person. Now thinking about it, Brittany was trying to think if she had ever been in love. She had never been in a relationship before. She slept with lots of people, mainly older guys whom she met in bars but she was never around anyone long enough to fall in love with them. Most people were scared of her anyways.

"I think it's excellent! I would love to sing a love song to Blaine! Kurt Hummel blurted out. The boy turned to face his boyfriend and gave him a smile which the dark haired boy gladly returned.

"Count me out of this weeks assignment. Mr Schuester I'm actually really busy this week so I wont be able to choregraph routines."

"Oh, you are usually never busy Brittany?" Mr Schuester questioned.

"Yeah well I'm...erm...really busy for once. I have to go." Brittany walked out of the classroom and towards the girls bathroom.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and noticed Quinn standing by the mirror redoing her eye liner. Quinn was the complete opposite to Brittany and the skanks. Quinn loved to dress all girly girl, she loved showing off her curves and wearing the shortest dresses imaginable. Today Quinn was wearing a sky blue strapless top tucked into a short pink skirt, a nice pair of heels to finish off the outfit. Brittany couldn't remember a time when she hadn't seen the other blonde wearing a pair of heels. Of course she wore flats when she was on the cheerios but that was years ago and Brittany didn't really know her then.

"Sup Fabray." Quinn turned her head and acknowledged Brittany staring at her with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Pierce." Quinn replied. She started applying lip gloss to her mouth. "I look so hot today, Matt wont be able to resist me once he sees me tonight." Brittany chuckled and nodded her head.

"So where the fuck are we going tonight? Cameron's or Revolution?"

Cameron's and Revolution were two of the most popular nightclubs in Lima. Brittany and her friends had been going there for over a year and a half. The bouncers knew they were underage but they were the clubs most popular customers so they always got in.

"Revolution." Quinn replied. "Shouldn't you be at Glee?" The blonde questioned.

"Nah, can't be fucking bothered with it at the moment, I think I'm just going to go home, this days dragging and I'm bored."

"But you have Spanish next, Puck told me all about miss Lopez, I would not like to miss her lesson. She seems like a lovely woman." Quinn said sarcastically. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, what's the fucking point in Spanish anyways? It's not like I want to be a fucking Spanish teacher or anything when I'm older. I don't see the point in the subject." Brittany admitted.

"Just like you don't see the point in school, or why Jacob Ben Israel is still alive. Or why crack isn't legal. The list could go on forever." Quinn turned to face Brittany. "If you ever want to to graduate you should really start paying attention more."

"Shut the fuck up you sound like Berry now." Quinn raised her eyebrows at Brittany. She had never been compared to Rachel Berry before.

"Well that's a new one." Quinn laughed. "I'm just saying, you hate school so much B so why not stick in and then you actually graduate. That's what I'm doing.

"I'm not stupid, I was the smartest ass in this school at one point, I know how to graduate. I'll just stay in miss Lopez's good books." She contemplated for a moment whether or not to go to Spanish today. She shook her head and decided against it.

Brittany walked across the car park until she reached her black range rover. Brittany loved big cars and her parents gladly bought her one for her 16th birthday. Brittanys parents were both lawyers, they were hardly ever around and most of the time didn't even want to acknowledge their daughter when they were. They weren't the worst parents in the world but they definitely weren't on the parents of the year list.

When Brittany got home she immediately crashed on the sofa. After a quick fix Brittany took a nap, a five hour nap to be precise. She was woken up by someone knocking on her door.

"I'll put these in the kitchen Pierce." Puck stated as he walked past Brittany carrying a case of beer through the house. He was followed by Quinn and Lauren who were also carrying alcohol.

"Lets get fuckkkkked!" Lauren shouted as she cracked open a bottle of vodka. Brittany laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Her friends were dressed smartly. Puck wore a a black checkered shirt with dark jeans and a pair of converse shoes. Quinn being Quinn wore a short red dress and a pair of 6inch high heels. Lauren was wearing a nice white shirt with dark trousers and a blazer. Brittany wore her usual attire, black leather.

It didn't take long for the four of them to get drunk. After several drinking games and a reasonable amount of cocaine they were ready to hit the club.


	5. Revolution

Being mid week Revolution wasn't as busy as Brittany had anticipated. They walked through the double doors and Brittany headed straight to the bar. The others made there way to the dance floor which was where the majority of the people were. There was a few other people at the bar who had already been served and talking to one another.

Brittany looking around at the bar to see a bald man in his late forties winking at her. "Ugh." Brittany muttered to herself. Brittany had slept with loads of people, men, women, married people. But even she had standards, this man was so not getting in her pants.

"Can I buy you a drink? my names Colin by the way." The man said as he moved his stool next to Brittany. Brittany was about to tell him to fuck off when she realized something. The drinks at Revolution were expensive, she didn't have to sleep with this man, as long as she was nice to him he would buy her drinks. But then again, the thought of spending the entire night with this man was depressing. She contemplated for a moment before replying.

"I'll have four shots of vodka and two Martinis please." Brittany pouted to the man. He just smiled and ordered her the drinks. The barman placed the drinks in front of Brittany and smiled at her before walking away.

"And your still sitting beside me because?" Brittany questioned the bald man.

"Oh erm...I thought since I bought you them drinks maybe we could...talk?" He spoke in a low unsure voice.

"Please fuck off." Brittany turned away from the old man and took a shot of vodka. The man mumbled something under his breath and walked off.

"You never change Britt." The barman stated as he washed the counter with a cloth.

"No Josh, they never learn. Why in gods name would someone in their forties who looks like that, think I'm remotely interested in them? Have you seen me. I'm hot as fuck. Still...I actually wish I ordered more drinks now." Josh just laughed as Brittany sighed realizing she was halfway through her drinks already.

"Yes, what can I get you?" Josh asked the woman next to Brittany.

"Gin and tonic please." The woman replied. Brittanys head shot up as she realized who was next to her at the bar. Miss Lopez.

The latina was wearing a short black dress and black high heels. Her dark hair was hanging down her shoulders and her legs were something else. Brittany couldn't take her eyes of her, the latina was shorter than Brittany but her legs looked like they went on for miles. 'Must be the heels' Brittany thought to herself. Brittany noticed the way Josh was staring at the latina, he so wanted to get in her pants.

"Josh, another martini please." The blonde slurred whilst holding up her empty glasses. Brittany noticed the latina whip her head around as she recognised the blondes voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Brittany.

"Santana! Fancy seeing you here." Brittany moved closer to Santana who still stood with her mouth hanging open trying to figure out if this was actually Brittany. Her student. The 18 year old high school girl who happens to be in a nightclub.

"I-I wha-t are you doing here?" Santana stuttered shaking her head.

"What am I doing here Lopez? Bitch I've been coming here for a year and a half, what are you doing here?" Brittany replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't call me a bitch." Santana hissed. "I'm 25 years old Brittany, I have a right to be in this club, you on the other hand do not." The latina finished.

"Well as long as no one else in this club finds out, everything will be fine."

"So you think I'm just going to let you get drunk in a club you shouldn't even be in?"

"Basically, yeah pretty much."

"What makes you think I wont call the authorities and tell them that their are high school students drinking in a club illegally?" Brittany paused for a moment before answering.

"Because last week in detention you didn't tell anyone about what happened. I still can't figure out why." Brittany downed the rest of her drink and clicked her fingers at Josh for another martini. "Mr Schuester is my favourite teacher, he's new me since day one but if that happened in front of him he would of went straight to Figgins."

"Well I'm not him."

"So why haven't you said anything to anyone." Santana laughed sarcastically.

"I think the better question is why are you killing yourself by constantly taking drugs? Why are you in this nightclub? You've told me you've being coming here for a year and a half or something but you haven't actually told me why? Why take drugs?" Brittany shifted her gaze to the floor and took a deep breath.

"I don't know." She muttered. "Why do you care?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know." The latina said just loud enough for Brittany to hear her.

"Please don't tell me your one of those sad ridiculous people who gets all dressed up, comes to the club alone and try's to hook up with people. Seriously, bald guy was bad enough."

"If you must know I'm meant to be on a blind date. My friend told me to come here and meet someone called...Colin I think his name is." Brittany turned to look at the latina and couldn't help but smile at what she had said.

"Well well well, I would never of guessed he was your type." Brittany smiled.

"Excuse me?" The latina asked. Brittany looked away from the latina and turned so her back was against the bar. She looked around the club, past her friends who were doing a weird dance on the dance floor and to the seating area. Colin sat in one of the booths looking around like he was lost.

"Over there. Colin. Your guy." Brittany pointed. She watched as the latina looked over to where Brittanys hand was pointing and let out a sigh. Colin looked at Brittany and came over to the bar when the blonde gave him a wave.

"I'll have two more martini's Colin." Brittany demanded.

"Oh erm...okay." the three stood silently until Josh placed two more drinks in front of Brittany.

"Colin, your here on a blind date aren't you." Colin nodded.

"I've found your date. Colin meet Santana." Brittany took a step back away from the bar so Colin and Santana could get a better look at each other. Colin admired the latina as he looked her up and down staring at her legs a little longer then necessary. Judging by the look on Santana's face, she definitely was not expecting to be on a blind date with this man. The latina was infuriated.

"If looks could kill." The blonde muttered under her breath, the grin never leaving her face. "As much as I have loved talking to the both of you, I think it's time for me to hit the dance floor with the young crowd." Santana sharply glared at the blonde.

"Enjoy your...date." Brittany finished before walking away. She heard the latina shout her name but Brittany didn't look back. Instead she spent the next two hours on the dance floor with her friends. For once Brittany wasn't constantly at the bar. Partly because she wanted Santana and Colin to be alone.

By closing time Brittany was extremely drunk. Stealing other peoples drinks on the dance floor wasn't the best thing to do. She went from drinking martini's to vodkas to beers and then ended up drinking whiskey. She was already dreading the hangover she could see coming. She stumbled out of the club following the crowd down the street. Puck held on tightly to her waist keeping her from possibly falling over.

"God your so embarrassing." A red headed girl said towards Brittany in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Brittany slurred looking at the red head.

"Look at you, your nothing but a mess. I've heard all about you, slut." The red head grinned.

"What the fuck did you just call me." Brittany shouted as she forced Puck away from her and walked up to the girl. Before the red head could say another word, she was met with a fist in her face. The red head fell to the floor and tried to crawl away. She was stopped when Brittany grabbed her leg and dove on top of her.

"Don't" Brittany punched the girl in the face again before continuing. "EVER." She shouted. "Call me a slut again." After five punches to the girls face she was pulled away by Puck and Quinn. The red heads friends stood in shock not sure what the hell had just happened.

"TAKE HER HOME NOW!" Santana screamed as she ran across the road towards Brittany helping Puck and Quinn hold her back. The red heads friends paused for a moment before grabbing the girl. The red head was covered in blood. Puck Quinn and Santana put all of there strength into keeping Brittany back, the blonde was stronger though. The blonde freed herself away from their grip and lunged forward towards the red head where the blonde once again struck her across the face.

Puck wrapped his arms around Brittanys waist and pulled her up from the ground. The blonde made sure she got a good kick into the red heads stomach not knowing if she would get another chance. Brittany was crazy, one of the red heads friend fled down the street screaming. The other three girls grabbed what looked to be the now unconscious girl and ran as fast as she could away from Brittany.

Puck Santana and Quinn held Brittany back for five minutes until they knew their was no chance of Brittany catching up to the girls. They all stood in silence, non of them knew what to say. This moment was an example of why no one messed with Brittany Pierce.

"How was your date?" Brittany managed to say as she started to calm down. She looked at Santana and waited for a reply.

"Are you serious? After what just happened you want to talk about my date?" The latina couldn't believe what she had just heard. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and walked forward.

"I'm so fucking drunk, I'm going home." Brittany walked off down the street.

"Lauren get up, you can sleep once you get home." Quinn knelt down and nudged the sleeping girl on the floor who was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Puck followed Brittany down the road to make sure the drunk girl got home safely. Santana stood in the same spot and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't known Brittany for very long but there was so much she knew about her already. The blonde was a drug addict, a definite heavy drinker and 100% crazy.


	6. I don't like her

"Brittany...would you like to tell me what happened last night?" Rachel questioned as she walked over to the lockers.

"What the fuck, how did you find out?" Brittany slammed the locker shut and fixed her hair into a high ponytail.

"Everyone is talking about you. I've heard loads of stories, apparently you went all psycho on some girl because she had red hair." Brittany rolled her eyes. "I've also heard other stories that the girl called you something so you attacked her. Jacob Ben Israel told me that the girl is in a coma!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel had learned over the years not to trust gossip. Especially not gossip about Brittany. Most of it was a lie or highly exaggerated. Whenever Brittany was high talk of the school Rachel would confront the blonde to find out if any of it were true, she was one of Brittany's friends anyways.

"I was drunk, really drunk. She called me a slut so I attacked her. Puck Quinn and Santana had to hold me back. She's lucky she..." Rachel interrupted Brittany before she could continue.

"Wait a moment, SANTANA?" The blonde nodded her head as if it were normal for Santana to be there. "Santana as in miss Lopez your Spanish teacher Santana?"

"Yeah we were both in Revolution last night."

"Hold up. You went out clubbing with miss Lopez?!"

"Well I wouldn't say I went out clubbing with her...we were just sort of in the same place at the same time. I saw her at the bar. She was actually on a blind date with by far the ugliest man I have ever seen. She can do so much better. Someone just as beautiful as she is."

"You mean someone like yourself?" Rachel raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"No. No of course not me. She's...no. No way, never going to happen in a million years."

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HER!" Rachel shrieked. Rachel watched as Brittanys eyes widened at her comment.

"What?! No I don't like her. That's stupid."

"Then why are you blushing?" Rachel laughed. "This is cute, I've never seen you interested in a person before, I've seen you interested in someones body but not the actual person. Wow this is new."

"Rachel, I seriously don't like her. Honestly. I just can't understand why she hasn't complained to someone about my behaviour, it's weird."

"Well whatever it is, just remember I still don't condone teacher student relationships."

The bell rang and the two made their way to class. Brittany had Spanish, she just hoped miss Lopez would forget about last night and not bother to talk to her about it. Brittany walked into the classroom and made her way to the back of the class where Puck was.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Brittany asked a small Chinese girl who gasped in surprise when she was met with a unpleasant voice.

"Brittany please take a seat." Miss Lopez pleaded.

"Hows the hangover? You look like shit." Puck whispered into Brittanys ear as the blonde pulled out the chair and took a seat next to him.

"You smell like shit but you don't ever hear me saying anything."

"I really want to see what each of you can do. Today is all about you. I want each and every one of you to write a page about yourselves in Spanish. This will show me how good or bad you are at Spanish and what help I can offer you. Remember what we have learned and just do your best, that's all I'm asking. You have till the end of the lesson." Miss Lopez sat down behind her desk and watched the students as they started writing. "Oh and no going on the internet to look up words. Cheating will not be tolerated."

"Looks like I'll be doing nothing all lesson." Brittany crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"I'm just writing a page full of bonjour. That's hello in Spanish." Puck smiled proudly at Brittany.

"No thick shit, bonjour is french. Hola is hello in Spanish." Brittany corrected him.

"Oh yeah. I thought you said you didn't know any Spanish."

"I don't, that's just common sense. Everybody knows that."

"Well I didn't know that..."

"Everybody knows that apart from you."

"Is there a reason why neither of you are doing what I have asked?" Santana asked as she walked to the back of the classroom towards Brittany and Puck.

"This is bullshit. Not all of us know Spanish, I only know one word in Spanish. It's Fucking ridiculous." Brittany shook her head at Santana. Most of the class had turned around in their seats waiting eagerly for the latina to respond.

"What's ridiculous is how you think you can talk to me in such a rude manner. I'm doing this to help people, unlike you most people in this class actually want to do well and learn. If your going to be rude and not do anything, I suggest you get out off my classroom right now."

"Fine." Brittany quickly got up and stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

"Does anyone else have a problem with todays lesson?"

Brittany couldn't be bothered with school. She headed to the car park, got in her range rover and went straight home. Once she got home she walked straight into the living room and sat on one of the beige sofas.

"Why are you home, you shouldn't be home this early Brittany." A blonde older version of Brittany questioned as she stood in front of the TV blocking Brittanys view.

"I...didn't feel well so I came home." Brittany lied.

"Don't make a habit of it, I don't want to see your face here all the time."

"I wont mom."

Good, now go to your room. If you are not feeling well then you better get some rest. Your father and I have guests coming to the house tonight for dinner. You know the rules, no leaving your bedroom under any circumstance's and don't you dare make a noise. If you ruin our night we WILL punish you. Now get out of my sight, its depressing just looking at you.

Brittany walked upstairs to her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and decided to listen to some music. She put her earphones in just so she knew she wouldn't disturb her mom. Within seconds of closing her eyes, Brittany was fast asleep.


	7. I'm your tutor

Brittany lay on the sofa under the bleachers smoking a joint. She was alone under the bleachers, she assumed her friends were in class. She lay their with one hand behind her head thinking about everything. Memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT MAKING A NOISE?" Mrs Pierce snapped as she ran over to Brittany's bed and grabbed the girl by her hair, she forced the girl to the floor before kicking her in the stomach. _

_"I'm s-sorry." Brittany stuttered through a small sob. "Lord Tubbington was lying on the f-floor and I accidently tripped over him."_

_"It sounded like the ceiling was going to come through." Mrs pierce exaggerated. "I've told a million times about that stupid fat cat! If he's going to constantly get in the way I wont hesitate to throw him out on the streets."_

_"It wont happen again!" Brittany quickly interrupted. "It was my fault not he's. I'll make sure I'm more careful in the future...I'm so s-sorry for ruining your night mom. Please forgive me." _

_"You really are pathetic Brittany." She laughed shaking her head at her daughter. Brittany lay on the floor looking up at her mom with pleading eyes. She just wanted her to leave. She hated seeing her mother like this, aggressive angry and mad. It scared her, she knew what the woman was capable off and suddenly she regretted tripping over Lord Tubbington. The older woman knelt down beside her daughter and grabbed her face forcing Brittany to look at her._

_"My guests were intrigued to know who was upstairs. After your father and I told them we were alone in the house they became highly suspicious of what the noise was all about. Your father had to tell them that it was just something that must have falling over." Mrs Pierce spoke in a more calmly tone._

_"Why are you so ashamed to tell people you have a daughter?" Brittany questioned. She could never understand why from such a young age did her mother tell most people she never had a child. _

_"Who would want a drug addict for a daughter Brittany?" _

_"But...you've always acted like this. You've always been ashamed off me since the day I was born." Brittany slowly lowered her head so her eyes were fixed on the white carpet. _

_"You should be lucky to have us as parents you disrespectful little fuck." Mrs Pierce sharply stood up. "We give you EVERYTHING. We give you whatever you want and yet you still try and communicate with us. You still try to be around us. Everything we give you is so you will get the fuck out of our sight." Mrs Pierce walked to the door and looked back once more. "We bought you that car so you could take road trips, so you could get away. We didn't buy it for decoration on the driveway." She finished and slammed the door behind her._

_Brittany picked herself up off the floor and slid into the large double bed. She hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep. _

"You're supposed to be in class." Santana said as she she walked over to the blonde. Santana was dressed smartly as usual. She wore black work trousers and a white blouse with a black blazer and a high pair off heels. She folded her arms as she looked down at the blonde sprawled out on the sofa smoking a joint.

"You kicked me out." Brittany croaked as she took another drag. The blonde didn't look at Santana, her eyes were fixed on the top of the bleachers, she didn't even flinch when she realized her teacher was watching her smoke.

"Yes, I did. Will you to come back to the classroom with me now please?" The latina asked politely.

"Nope, I can't do Spanish." Brittany argued.

"That's why I'm here. To help you." Santana gave Brittany a worried a look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm always fine, can you leave me alone now?" Brittany stood up and walked towards the table to put her joint down. "How did you even know I was here?" The blonde asked.

"I know you like to come here to take...that stuff."

"And once again I'm guessing you probably haven't said anything to anyone."

"I would really like it if you would let me help you Brittany." Santana gave Brittany a sympathetic look. Brittany hated when people gave her this look. It made her look weak. She couldn't let anyone think she was weak. Being weak meant she was was vulnerable. Brittany's guards came up straight away.

"Why don't you just fuck off? I don't need help, I don't need anything, especially not from you! Brittany snapped. Santana was taken aback by the blondes comment.

"GET TO THE CLASSROOM NOW! I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT NO. I WONT PUT UP WITH THIS KIND OF ABUSE. NOW MOVE IT!" Santana was fierce. She kept looking at the blonde, her eyes had turned darker and she looked almost cold faced. A side of her had been released that Brittany had wished had stayed hidden. The blonde was stunned, she didn't know what to say because right now she had nothing to say. Santana had went from being a friendly teacher that just wanted to help her, to a cold faced woman in seconds.

Santana turned on her heel and walked away from the blonde. Brittany reluctantly started to follow her teacher when she saw the woman turn her head slightly to see if the blonde was following. Walking back to the classroom Brittany kept her distance from the latina. They both entered the classroom, Santana stood at the front of the class and Brittany took her usual seat at the back next to Puck.

"Sorry about that class, I had to find a student who was truanting. If you want someone to blame as to why you wont be able to learn as much this lesson, blame Brittany Pierce." Santana had a feeling non of the class would blame Brittany. She knew the students in the class were terrified of the blonde but she just felt like saying it to get at Brittany. The blonde rolled her eyes at the latinas comment.

"Did she catch you under the bleachers?" Puck questioned as he moved closer to Brittany. The blonde just nodded her head. "I can't believe she managed to get you back to the classroom. Your so whipped." Puck winked at the blonde. Brittany just tutted and shook her head.

"I hate that woman." Brittany muttered loud enough for only Puck to hear.

"If you hate her...why are you in her classroom?" Puck responded. Brittany didn't know why she was in the latinas classroom. Sure the latina had screamed at her and told her to get to the classroom but since when did Brittany ever listen to anything anyone said to her? The blonde thought for a moment, why did she follow Miss Lopez?

"I was bored, I ran out of drugs so I decided to come here." The blonde lied. She hadn't ran out of drugs of course, she was running low though. She made a note to herself to find Lauren after class and ask her to get some more. Puck just nodded his head.

"Miss Pierce, before I forget will you stay behind after class for a couple of minutes please?" The latina questioned. Brittany stared at Santana giving her a look as if to say, what the hell do you want now? The blonde didn't reply, she just kept looking at her teacher. Santana took this as a yes.

A while later the bell rang, the rest of the students cleared out of the classroom leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Brittany stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked in a unpleasant tone of voice. Santana just looked at her for a few moments before replying.

"Mandatory tutoring after school until I'm convinced you are taking this class seriously and actually learning something." Brittany's eyes widened at the latinas comment.

"I c-cant." The blonde stuttered. "I have Glee club after school." Santana looked at the blonde in surprise, she would never have guessed a girl like Brittany Pierce would be in Glee club.

"Your in Glee club...seriously?" The latina was some what unconvinced.

"Yes...I've been a part of the club since the start of freshman year." Brittany replied.

"Well I'll have a word with Mr Schuester, I'll tell him that I need you here. I'm sure he will understand after all school work comes first." Santana started clearing her desk getting ready for her next lesson.

"NO!" Brittany shouted startling Santana. "I-I don't want tutoring, I wont do it."

"You will do it Brittany. You have to, its mandatory." Brittany gasped, she couldn't believe this woman was making her miss Glee club for MORE Spanish. Without saying another word to the latina Brittany stormed out of the classroom.

"I'll see you after school Brittany." The latina shouted as Brittany slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. A smile crept to Santana's face.


	8. Anger issues

The rest of the day dragged for Brittany. The only lesson that had gone by quickly was Science. Mainly because the blonde fell asleep at the beginning of the lesson and didn't wake up until she heard the bell ring. By the end of the day Brittany was practically dying. She hadn't had a fix since before Spanish class, first period. She knew Miss Lopez was expecting to see her after school for tutoring, Brittany contemplated whether or not to go under the bleachers to have a fix or wait until she got home.

"How long do I have to stay with Santana for. What if I'm stuck there for two hours or something? I don't think I can last another two hours without a fix...but what if I'm only there for half an hour. Hmm, I could last another thirty minutes I suppose. Knowing my luck it's bound to be over an hour though." Brittany muttered to herself as she walked down the corridor towards the Latinas classroom. She suddenly come to a stop when something popped in her head.

"I could always go for a quick fix now then tonight when I get home I can have another fix! Lauren should be delivering more drugs to me tomorrow so I'll have enough to get through the night." She smiled at her idea, the blonde turned and walked in the opposite direction to the classroom. "Perfect!" Brittany spoke out loud.

Brittany was alone under the bleachers, Puck, Quinn and Lauren had already went home. Brittany took a line of cocaine and lay on the sofa for a couple of minutes. She was already ten minutes late for tutoring. Brittany sighed at the thought of having to actually learn some Spanish. She had much better things to do than spend more time in school.

The blonde picked herself up and started to walk across the football field and back into school. She dragged her feet up the stairs and along the corridor until she stopped outside of room 36. Brittany opened the door and stood staring at the Latina behind her desk before walking into the room.

"You're late." Santana hissed as her dark brown eyes met Brittany's piercing blue's.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled shuffling her feet as she walked towards a desk at the front of the class. Santana rolled her eyes when Brittany banged her knee at the end of the desk causing her to stumble.

"Do I even want to know why you are late?" The Latina asked.

"Nope." Brittany replied as she sat down on her chair.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened the other night?" The Latina asked.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, how is Colin? Are you going out on another date with him soon?" The blonde winked at Santana who just folded her arms and sighed.

"I'm talking about how you went all cray cray on that poor girl."

"Poor girl? She called me a slut, she deserved everything she got!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Just because she called you a slut does not give you permission to attack her. She was unconscious Brittany. What you did was way out of line."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Brittany replied in a harsh tone.

"Actually you can't Brittany. You can't attack people, you shouldn't attack people it's not right. You could have killed her...after only a few punches she was unconscious. What would you have done if we weren't there?" The latina paused before continuing. "Would you have stopped when you realised she was nothing but a lifeless corpse?" Brittany shook her head furiously.

"NO!" Brittany shouted. "I wouldn't of killed her." The blonde protested.

"I seen the way you acted Brittany...I wouldn't put it past you." Santana shifted in her seat. "I...I think you should see someone."

"What do you mean 'see someone', I'm fine." The blonde argued.

"You're not fine Brittany. I really think you should talk to someone about your problems. Miss Pillsbury is apparently a excellent school counselor, she deals with so many different problems. Drugs, alcoholism, anger problems..." Brittany's jaw dropped. Brittany was about to snap at Santana but then she saw the way her looked at her teacher. She was staring at Brittany with pleading eyes, Miss Lopez really did want to help Brittany. Brittany wasn't used to this. No one ever tried to help her, this was something new to the blonde. They both sat in silence staring at each other.

Brittany cleared her throat before speaking. "So you're going to tutor me, right?"

"Correct. Where shall we begin, hmm. We will start off with the basics. Hola mi nombre es Santana." Brittany raised her eyebrows. "I just said, hello my name is Santana." The Latina informed Brittany.

"Hola mi nombre es Brittany." The blonde replied with a smile on her face.

"Excellent!" The Latina cheered. Santana taught Brittany quite a lot of Spanish in the next hour. Brittany had made excellent progress and for once she actually enjoyed being there.

"So...I expect to see you tomorrow for tutoring?" Santana questioned.

"More than likely." Brittany replied. They both walked out of the classroom, down the corridor and out of the school. The school parking lot was empty. The only two cars that remained were Brittany and Santana's. "See you around." Brittany stated before walking off towards her black range rover.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted getting the blonde's attention. Brittany turned around to look at Santana. "Please think about what I said earlier...you know, speaking to the school counselor." Brittany looked at Santana with a blank expression on her face.

"No." Brittany shook her head at the Latina and walked away. Santana sighed as she watched Brittany walking towards her car again. Santana had hoped after the progress she had made with Brittany, she would reconsider the idea of seeing someone. She was completely wrong though, this upset Santana a little.

Brittany arrived home ten minutes later. She walked into her living room where she saw her mother sitting on one of the beige arm chairs sipping a cup of coffee.

"Out." Mrs Pierce demanded pointing towards the door.

"I-I am hungry mom. Can I please have something to eat?" Brittany lowered her head and started fidgeting with her hands.

"You eat enough." Mrs Pierce chuckled.

"I haven't had any food since lunch."

"Fine, go and get some food. Don't you dare make a mess in the kitchen though. I'll be going in the kitchen soon to put this mug in the sink, make sure you have cleared out by then. Eat in your room as well."

"Thank you." Brittany whispered as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She made some noodles and grabbed a bar of chocolate and a bottle of water out of the fridge before leaving the kitchen. She walked past her mother without saying a word. She could feel the woman staring at her so she walked a bit quicker.

Brittany placed her food and drink on her wooden desk which stood in the corner of the room next to a bookshelf. Brittany's room was all black. Black walls, black bed sheets, black curtains and a black plasma TV which hung on the wall directly opposite to her double bed. Her carpet was white which she loved and hated. She loved how if she dropped something, for a example a earring, she would be able to find it straight away. She hated it because it always got dirty easily forcing her to often clean it.

After Brittany had eaten she lay down on her bed and smoked a joint. She stared at her ceiling humming to herself thinking about Santana. "Wait...why am I thinking about my Spanish teacher?" Brittany thought to herself. She took another drag and scrunched up her face. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket.

_FromLauren: Britt managed to get u some coke. Meet u under the bleachers tomorrow morning before school._

Brittany read the message and quickly replied.

_ToLauren: Thanks Lauren really appreciate it._

Brittany threw her phone off the bed and lay back down. She watched some TV for a while before calling it a night. She crawled under her covers and within a couple of minutes the blonde was fast asleep.

"I managed to get you quite a lot this time. Should last you about two weeks, depending on how fast you get through it." Lauren said as she opened up her backpack and lifted out a large paper bag which had all the drugs inside. Brittany gave Lauren a grateful smile as she took the bag and put it in her backpack. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and walked out from underneath the bleachers with Lauren. They headed straight inside to first period.

Brittany had English first so she took her time. A boy with a large afro and round circle glasses stood by his locker staring at the blonde girl as she walked by.

"What the fuck are you looking?" Brittany shouted to the afro boy who didn't reply. "I asked you a question you little bastard." The boy with the afro once again didn't reply to Brittany's question. Brittany grabbed him by the neck and forced him against the lockers. "Are you fucking deaf?" She spat.

"P-please I-I am so s-sorry." The afro boy stammered. "I-I wont look at y-you again. Please d-don't hurt me." The boy started to cry. Brittany kept a firm grip on his neck. After staring at him for a few moments and realizing how red he had turned, she let go of the boy who fell crashing to the floor. The boy quickly got to his feet and started running down the corridor.

Brittany continued to walk to her classroom when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Miss Pillsbury was sitting her small room cleaning all of her pens which were in a neat line on her table. Brittany thought for a moment before entering the room. The red head sharply looked up at the blonde.

"Brittany!" Miss Pillsbury shrieked. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Yeah...I would like to make an appointment, if that's alright." Brittany replied.

"Of course it's alright! I'm really glad you have come to see me Brittany." Miss Pillsbury's voice seemed to be getting higher pitched every time she spoke.

"May I ask what you would like to talk about at our meeting?" Brittany hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Oh...anger problems I suppose." Brittany looked around the room avoiding Miss Pillsbury's gaze.

"I see. How does tomorrow breaktime sound?" The blonde just nodded her head and gave the woman a smile. Brittany walked out of the room and down the corridor. She stopped at room 36, Miss Lopez's classroom. The Latina had her door open and she must have had a free period because her classroom was empty. Santana sat behind her desk grading papers. Brittany leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Hi." The blonde spoke softly. Santana looked towards the door and smiled when she saw the blonde standing there.

"You should be in class." The Latina replied.

"I know, it's only English though. Mr Douglas wont even know I'm not there."

"I bet he wont." Santana grinned.

"Anyways, I...made an appointment with Miss Pillsbury." Santana smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm really glad Brittany, I think she can really help you." Brittany gave the Latina a weak smile. Deep down she knew the red head couldn't help her. Brittany only went to see Miss Pillsbury because she knew that was what Santana wanted. Judging by the look on the Latinas face, it was so worth it.

"Well your right. I do need help, I'm finally accepting that."

"I can imagine how hard that must of been to tell me that." Brittany just nodded.

"I better get to class, I'll see you afterschool for tutoring?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely. Oh and don't be late." Brittany just smiled and walked away from room 36.

Santana couldn't stop smiling right now.


	9. Battered and bruised

The rest of the day went by fast. Tutoring went well, Santana could see how much Brittany's Spanish had improved since she started tutoring her. Brittany and Santana even shared jokes with one another which Brittany really appreciated. It was nice to be around someone who made her laugh. It made her feel good, happy. Brittany couldn't help but admire how cute Santana looked when she laughed. She loved the Latinas dimples and how beautiful her smile was.

Brittany lay on the bed with her hands behind her head thinking about her day. She sighed when she heard her mother arrive home a little while later. Her mother was screaming down the phone at someone, god knows why. Brittany was intrigued, she sat up and tried to understand what the conversation was about.

"NO! I NEED THAT CONTRACT." Mrs Pierce screamed down the phone. Brittany wondered what contract her mother was referring to. "I understand, I should have called you last night to confirm it...I was distracted by something though. Please, I'm begging you. GIVE ME THAT CONTRACT!" After a long pause Mrs Pierce continued. "FINE YOU BASTARD, I JUST HOPE YOU KNOW IT'S YOUR FUCKING LOSS!" Mrs Pierce hung up and threw the phone off the wall. Brittany jumped in surprise.

After a few minutes of silence Brittany heard her mother walking about downstairs. The stairs creaked as Mrs Pierce ran up them. Brittany was startled when her mother threw her bedroom door open and looked at Brittany.

"You little shit, this is all your fucking fault!" Mrs Pierce pointed to Brittany as she stormed in her room. Brittany's eyes widened as she watched her mother raise her hand. Before Brittany could reply, Mrs Pierce struck her across the face.

Mrs Pierce suddenly jumped on top of her daughter and pinned her down. Brittany screamed when Mrs Pierce grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her.

"IF I DIDN'T SEE YOUR UGLY FACE LAST NIGHT I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED TO CALL THEM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Mrs Pierce shouted. She kept a firm grip on Brittany's neck until she noticed her daughter struggling to breathe.

Mrs Pierce let go of Brittany and stared at her for a moment. Brittany's breathing was uneven. She was terrified, her mother was still on top of her. Brittany started sob.

"P-please don't hurt me." Brittany begged. Mrs Pierce was cold faced, she showed no sympathy towards her daughter. She quickly grabbed her daughter by the hair and dragged her off the bed. Mrs Pierce stood over her daughter who was now curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

"You do nothing but cause problems for this family." The older woman hissed. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?" She asked. "Bad girls get punished Brittany." Brittany screamed as she felt her mother kick her in the stomach. Mrs Pierce continued to kick the weeping girl until all the anger she had was out of her. Brittany's body was battered and bruised. Mrs Pierce was careful not to kick her in the face just in case someone saw and asked questions. When she had finished abusing her daughter she stormed out of her daughters room and slammed the door behind her.

Brittany could barley move, the pain was excruciating. She waited until she heard her mother leave the house before crawling across the floor towards her phone. She picked up her phone with shaking hands.

_ToPuck: It's happened again._

Brittany only had to wait a couple of seconds before receiving an immediate response.

_FromPuck: On my way._

After waiting a few minutes, Brittany heard her front door open. Brittany heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened, Brittany looked up from the floor to see Puck standing in shock. He rushed over to his friend and wrapped his arms around her. Brittany cried in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright, I'm here. You're safe now Brittany. She can't hurt you now." Puck kissed his friend's forehead.

"I didn't d-do a-anything I s-swear Puck." Brittany stuttered through small sobs.

"I know you didn't, it's not your fault she did this. She's a horrible woman Brittany." Brittany didn't reply. The blonde continued to cry for a few more minutes. "Lets get you out of here. You're coming to stay with me Britt." Brittany nodded and let Puck help her get to her feet. He guided her towards the foot of the bed where the blonde slowly sat down.

Puck walked across the room and opened Brittany's closet. He grabbed a large bag and started throwing Brittany's clothes inside. He shut the closet door and walked over to Brittany's chest of drawers. He opened one of the drawers and threw bras, panties and socks into the large bag.

"Anything else you want to bring?" He questioned.

"No, I don't think so." Puck nodded his head and held the large bag with one hand, with his other, he wrapped it around the blonde. He carefully guided her down the stairs and out of the house. They slowly walked over to Puck's white Peugeot 308.

A short while later they arrived at Pucks house. Puck lived with his older brother Michael. Michael was a football coach at Carmel high. Puck and his brother got along really well. They never argued about anything, ever since their father walked out on them they've had a special relationship, they're both really protective of one another. Brittany was like the sister they never had.

"Brittany's staying with us for a while bro." Puck told Michael as he walked through the house. Puck helped Brittany get comfortable in the guest bedroom before leaving her for the night. Brittany tossed and turned all night, her body was aching.

The next morning Puck drove them both to school, they walked across the car park and said their goodbyes once they entered the building. Brittany's mood went from bad to worse once she looked at the text she had just received.

_FromMom: Where the fuck did you go last night? Came home to an empty house, where are you? You better be home tonight or else I WILL fucking kill you._

Brittany's eyes started to water as she walked down the corridor towards her locker. She couldn't understand why her mother hated her so much. Why was she doing this to her?

"Are you okay Brittany?" Rachel questioned the blonde as she walked towards her.

"I'm fine, please leave me alone." Brittany replied not meeting Rachel's gaze.

"You look upset..."

"FUCK OFF RACHEL!" Brittany screamed startling the brunette. Rachel didn't say a another word, she quickly walked off leaving Brittany alone. A crowd of people stared at Brittany wondering what was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT." The students fled down the corridor not wanting to meet the wrath of Brittany. The blonde slammed her locker shut and headed towards the bleachers.

She sat down on one of the recliners and opened her backpack. She took out a bottle of vodka and a packet of cocaine. She sniffed a large amount of cocaine before slumping back in the recliner chair and drinking the bottle of vodka, straight. Brittany had too much on her mind that she forgot all about her meeting with Miss Pillsbury. The way Brittany was feeling right now, she couldn't give a fuck about that. She couldn't give a fuck about anything any more.

Brittany stayed under the bleachers for a couple of hours. Now and again she was joined by Quinn and Lauren but the two didn't stay for very long. The school day was nearly at a end. Brittany was drunk more than high. She threw the empty bottles of alcohol on the floor and slowly stood up. She stumbled across the field tripping up a few times.

When she entered the building she saw a bunch of students staring at her. Brittany walked over to the small crowd and punched one of the young girls in the face knocking her to the floor. The crowd quickly helped their friend up off the floor before moving out of Brittany's way. Brittany laughed as she saw the fear in the students eyes.

The school bell had already rang. Brittany stood still in the corridor watching the students leave the school. She walked further into building, the blonde wanted to apologize to Rachel for the way she acted this morning. She knew Rachel would be in the choir room so she headed in that direction. As she walked towards the choir room she saw Miss Lopez walking towards her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Brittany?" The Latina barley whispered. "I spoke with Miss Pillsbury, she told me you never showed up to the meeting." Santana stood directly in front of Brittany causing the blonde to stop walking. Brittany looked up at Santana. Brittany's pupils were dilated, her face was as white as a sheet and the smell of alcohol clung to her.

"I can't talk to you right now, I'm busy." Brittany slurred her words. Santana's eyes widened as she smelt Brittany's breath.

"I think you should come to my classroom and sit down Brittany." Santana watched Brittany sway backwards and forwards.

"No...I need to see Rachel. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I need to go." Brittany stumbled backwards, Santana quickly grabbed Brittany by the waist to prevent her from falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" Brittany screamed as Santana grabbed her battered and bruised body. Brittany quickly reacted and pushed Santana backwards. The Latina stood in shock, she had no idea what had just happened. Brittany's eyes started to water as she bent forward a little and grabbed her aching stomach.

As Brittany held her body, the hem of her shirt came up. The Latina noticed the bruises on the blondes exposed skin, she gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, Brittany." The Latina whispered. "What's happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing!" The blonde exclaimed. "Leave me alone." Brittany said as she suddenly broke down in tears. The Latina quickly tried to comfort Brittany making sure she didn''t touch the blondes body.

"Please come to my classroom Brittany." Santana said softly. When the blonde nodded her head, the Latina guided her up the stairs and towards room 36. Santana opened the door and let Brittany walk in first. The blonde sat down in a seat at the front of the class.

The blonde hated crying, the only person who had ever seen her in a state like this was Puck. She never liked crying in front of people, she felt comfortable around Santana though.

Brittany couldn't take it any more, she was crying uncontrollably on the verge of having a panic attack. The fact that she was extremely drunk and high didn't help the situation. The Latina noticed that Brittany was about to have a panic attack, she didn't know what do. She didn't want to touch Brittany just in case she hurt her, but she didn't want to watch the blonde having a panic attack and not doing anything about it.

Santana sat down in the seat next to Brittany. She shifted the chair so she was right beside the blonde. Brittany immediately rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck and wrapped her arms around the Latina. Brittany never wanted to let go of Santana. It felt so nice, it felt right being like this. Brittany listened to Santana's heartbeat, this calmed her down a lot. She was no longer crying uncontrollably, just a few sobs here and there.

Santana carefully put her arm around Brittany and held the blonde. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Santana started rubbing the blondes back, Brittany never wanted her to stop. Brittany's head was still in the crook of Santana's neck, the blonde inhaled the scent of Santana, the Latina smelt like cinnamon. Brittany loved cinnamon, she loved the way Santana smelt. She could happily stay there forever in the Latinas arms inhaling her scent. Once Brittany had stopped sobbing completely the Latina was the first one to break the silence.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"


	10. First kiss

"No not really..." Brittany mumbled as she sat up in her seat. "I really should be going now."

"No Brittany don't go." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand forcing the blonde girl to sit back down in her seat. "I'm really worried about you...all of these drugs, alcohol during school hours." She paused for a moment before looking Brittany in the eye. "The bruises on your body." The blonde shifted in her seat feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about this.

Brittany didn't want to talk about the bruises on her body, if she talked about it then she would have to tell Santana how she got the bruises in the first place. She would have to tell Santana how her mother beat her up, even if she was starting to feel comfortable around the Latina, Brittany wasn't sure she was ready to talk about this subject.

"Did someone beat you up?" Santana questioned tilting her head slightly.

"NO!" Brittany shouted shaking her head. The blondes defenses suddenly came up. "Everyone's scared of me, you know that! Nobody would ever beat me up because nobody ever could beat me up! You've seen what I have done to people, you know what I'm capable of, no one has laid a finger on me!" Brittany lied.

"Then how do you explain the bruises?"

"I fell over...I-I wasn't watching where I was going so I tripped over and hurt myself." The blonde lied once again.

"Really?" Santana sighed at the blonde. "Brittany...the bruises on your body couldn't have been caused by falling over. I've seen bruises like that many times before, my guess is someone...kicked or punched you repeatably."

"Ha...what makes you think somebody did that to me?" The blonde raised her eyebrows and waited for the Latina to reply. Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say to Brittany. They sat in silence staring at each other for a few moments before Santana took a deep breath and finally replied.

"Because...a few years ago somebody did exactly the same thing to me." Santana started fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "I was at a college party, I...was flirting with this guy. He held out his hand, I was drunk so I immediately took it. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the bed and this guys on top of me." Santana paused for a moment. "We started having sex, everything was going great until the bedroom door opened. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. She kicked the shit out of me. I obviously got the blame, she called me a whore, said it was all my fault her boyfriend cheated. Her boyfriend finally got her off me. I was left unconscious on the floor. My friends found me a little while later and took me to the hospital. Your bruises are just like mine were."

Brittany was left speechless. She didn't know what to say to Santana. She couldn't imagine someone beating up the Latina.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you...did the girl get in trouble? You know...for beating the shit out of you?" Brittany questioned. Santana shook her head.

"No. I was like you Brittany, I didn't want to admit to anyone that I got assaulted so I kept it to myself." The blonde looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What about your friends, they found you unconscious? Surely they knew what happened."

"They did know. They could obviously see that I had been beaten up, but when you deny it Brittany, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Brittany thought about what Santana had just said. The Latina was right, what Mrs Pierce did to her daughter was wrong, she shouldn't be able to get away with it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Santana replied.

"Did you ever see the girl again? You know...the one who attacked you." Brittany asked.

"Yes. Their was a point when she seemed to everywhere. It was worse for her though. I could see when she would look at me, 'I was the girl she beat up'. I was the constant reminder of the monster she had become." Santana gave a weak smile.

"What about now, have you seen her lately?"

"I haven't seen her for at least two years. I think she moved to another state."

"Do you regret not telling anyone about what she did to you?" Brittany whispered. Santana took a moment to reply, she thought long and hard wondering if she did regret it.

"I do and I don't. I regret that she ended up getting away with it, you'd be horrified if you saw the state I was in...I don't regret it because I think what she did to me changed her. She knew it was wrong, I think what she did to me was a wake up call for her. I don't think she laid a finger on anyone again. BUT, that doesn't mean you should stay quiet about this Brittany." Santana finished.

"Thank you for telling me about what happened to you, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet though." The Latina just nodded understanding. Santana and Brittany both stood up. "I'll see tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely."

Brittany decided to walk home, her car was parked in her garage and she didn't want to ring anybody to come and pick her up. Brittany reread her mothers text message, she knew it would be best if she just went home. She decided to text Puck to tell him what she was going to do.

_ToPuck: Mom wants me to go home. Please don't worry I'll be alright. I'll get my stuff from yours tomorrow?_

Brittany received an immediate response.

_FromPuck: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU?!_

Brittany knew her friend wouldn't like the idea of her going home after everything that her mother did to her.

_ToPuck: Puck I promise I'll be safe._

She continued walking down the street. It was nice to walk for a change, it was calming and refreshing.

_FromPuck: If she lays a finger on you, I will drop kick her! I'm going to ring you tonight to make sure you are okay. If you don't answer I'm coming straight over._

Brittany chuckled at Pucks message. She loved how protective Puck was over her. She liked how much he cared even though most of the time Brittany was a cunt.

Brittany walked through the door twenty minutes later. Her mother was sitting in the living room watching the TV. Brittany walked past her mother and straight into the kitchen without saying a word to her. The blonde fixed herself a Sandwich, she jumped in surprise when she saw her mother standing at the kitchen door.

"I've bought you some cream, it will help soothe your bruises." Mrs Pierce spoke in a calm voice. "It's on your bed." By the looks of it, Mrs Pierce was waiting for a response, Brittany never responded to her though. Was this woman expecting a thank you or something? After what she had done to her daughter? Instead Brittany just blinked a couple of times and stared at her mother.

Brittany thought to herself, maybe her mother was just like Santana's attacker, a bad person. Then when she did something really bad, she had a wake up call! Maybe every time Brittany's mother would look at her from now on, she would feel guilty. Brittany would be her mothers constant reminder of the monster she was. Brittany actually felt happy about this, she hoped her mother was suffering because of what she did.

Brittany then sighed, her mother was the child of Satan. She didn't know what guilt was! She was a horrible despicable woman, she always has been and she most definitely always will be.

Brittany grabbed her plate of the kitchen counter and walked past her mother. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Her room had been cleaned, her carpet hoovered and just like her mother had said, the cream was lying on her bed. She walked over to the foot of the bed and picked up the tub of cream and examined it.

Brittany carefully took off her black t-shirt and threw it on the floor. She opened the tub of cream and gently rubbed it on her skin. She twitched a bit when she touched the most painful part of her body. The blonde then lay down on her bed and almost immediately her eyes closed, she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A few hours later she was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. As promised, it was Puck ringing to see if she was okay.

_"Puck how many times do I have to tell you, I'm alright!"_

_"Fine. If she suddenly goes all psycho on your ass though, call me!"_ Brittany laughed down the phone.

_"Don't worry, I will!"_

_"Good. I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning to give you your stuff?"_

_"Sure, see you in the morning Puck."_

Brittany and Puck said their goodbyes, Brittany lay back down in bed and fell into a deep sleep again. The next time the blonde woke up, It was morning.

Puck had stopped by the house early the next morning to drop off Brittany's bag. He offered the blonde a ride but she declined. She knew she had tutoring after school so it would be easier if she just took her car.

Once Brittany arrived at school she headed straight towards the bleachers. Quinn was sitting on one of the recliner chairs smoking a joint and listening to the radio.

"Can you believe what Matt did last night? Listen to this, we were watching a movie in bed last night when all of a sudden my sister walks in the room!" Brittany watched as Quinn took a drag before continuing her story. "So anyways, Charlotte walks into my bedroom and says 'can I borrow your eyeliner,' so me being the lovely sister I am, give her the eyeliner..."

"Quinn." Brittany interrupted after taking a line of cocaine. "Is this story actually going somewhere?" She asked, completely bored of the story already.

"YES!" Quinn shouted. She quickly cleared her throat. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She glared at Brittany. "So I give Charlotte the eyeliner and she leaves the room. I turn to look at Matt and guess what he says?!" Brittany didn't guess, she just looked at Quinn. "He said, I'm going to have to have a wank now after seeing your sister." Brittany raised her eyebrows at Quinn.

"Why are you even with that bastard? You can do so much better Q." Brittany never understood what Quinn saw in Matt, he was a cunt. All he wanted from her was sex.

"I like him, he makes me feel special when he's not trying to make me give him a blowjob." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and took another drag.

"Wow. We should all be jealous of your relationship, sounds amazing Q."

"It can be...I suppose." Brittany and Quinn sat in silence for the next ten minutes listening to the radio.

"Well I have Spanish now, I'll see you later?" Brittany asked Quinn who just smiled and nodded her head. Brittany made her way across the football field, into the school and towards room 36. Once again she was late, she was never one to turn up to lessons on time, well not now anyways. Freshman year when she was the school nerd she was never late for class. She was always the first one there. How times have changed.

She entered the room and smiled at Santana who gladly returned the smile. She made her way to the back of the class. She stopped when she heard someone whisper something about her. The student said something along the lines of "I heard she got beat up by the kid with the afro." Brittany reacted momentarily. She grabbed the girl by her jacket and forced her to stand up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT." Brittany screamed at the girl who was on the verge of tears.

"BRITTANY!" Santana snapped as she hurried towards the middle of the class. "LET GO OF HER NOW!" Brittany held the girl tighter. "NOW!" The latina shouted again. Brittany dropped the girl to the floor and walked further to the back of the class, she took her seat next to Puck who just shook his head.

"I'll see you after class Miss Pierce."

Brittany spent the entire lesson staring at Santana. Brittany couldn't help herself, every time the Latina turned to write something on the whiteboard, she found herself staring at her ass. One time she swore Miss Lopez caught her staring as she turned to look at her. It didn't help that Brittany suddenly turned a deep shade of red. She admired the Latinas curves, her breasts. Oh them breasts. Her raspy voice, Santana sounded so sexy when she spoke in Spanish. Miss Lopez looked perfect right now everything about her just...

"Brittany, remember I want to see you now so don't you dare leave." Santana warned Brittany as soon as the bell rang. The class emptied fairly quickly leaving only Brittany and Santana.

"You wanted to see me?" Brittany said as she walked to the front of the class.

"Brittany you can't attack students for no reason at all!" Brittany's eyes widened.

"No reason at all! Did you hear what that little bitch said?"

"I honestly never heard her say anything, even if she did say something, you can't go around attacking people. It's not right." Santana took a few steps forward so she was directly in front of Brittany. "Our conversation yesterday, what your doing to the students is no different to what that girl did to me...it's no different to what somebody did to you."

"It's completely different, nobody knows what it's like for me."

"You don't know what they might be going through Brittany." Santana said quietly.

"Really? Well I'm pretty sure they don't have parents who beat the crap out of their kids. Brittany cried.

"Brittany..." Santana covered her mouth with her hand. She was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe that it was Brittany's family who attacked her.

"It's really hard having parents who hate you." Brittany whispered through a small sob.

"Come here." Brittany moved slightly closer to Santana. The Latina quickly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist being careful not to hurt Brittany's battered and bruised body. The blonde lay her head in the crook of Santana's neck, it was perfect. Brittany felt Santana's heartbeat quicken as she let out a deep breath. Brittany's breathing become uneven, she slowly moved her head away from Santana's neck and stood so Brittany and Santana were face to face.

They were so close to each other, the Latina still had her arms wrapped around the younger girls waist. Brittany could feel Santana's breath against her own. She could smell her, the Latinas breath smelt minty. Brittany wondered what she smelt like, hopefully she didn't have horrible death breath. "I should really start chewing gum more often." The blonde thought to herself.

She looked into Santana's eyes, the Latina was staring right into hers. Santana's eyes looked up and down Brittany's face, she stopped moving her eyes when she reached Brittany's lips. She held her gaze for a few seconds before looking back into Brittany's eyes. "Does she want to kiss me?" Brittany thought to herself. "I really want to kiss her."

Their mouths were inches apart, one more head movement and their lips would be touching. Brittany put her arms around the Latina and closed the gap between them.

Brittany passionately kissed Santana on the lips, she smiled when she felt Santana kiss her back.


	11. This is wrong Brittany

Brittany continued to kiss the Latina, she forced her tongue inside of Santana's mouth eager for more. Santana pulled the blonde even closer and tasted Brittany for the first time. The blonde moaned in pleasure, Santana suddenly snapped out of it. She quickly pushed Brittany away from her causing the blonde to stumble. Brittany immediately regained her balance and stared at the Latina with wide eyes.

"NO! I-I can't do this...this is wrong so wrong." Santana walked backwards until her back hit the whiteboard. Brittany tried to walk towards her but the Latina raised her arms telling her to stay away.

"This isn't wrong Santana, it feels so right." Brittany said.

"Don't call me Santana, I'm Miss Lopez to you!" The older woman snapped. "This is sick...completely sick." Santana put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"I don't understand how you think this is sick..." Brittany scrunched up her face trying to understand.

"Are you serious Brittany?!" The Latina stood gobsmacked. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." Santana started to pace around the room avoiding Brittany's gaze. "I've heard so many stories about teacher student relationships, I could never understand how any teacher could look at a high school student in a sexual way." She paused for a moment trying to figure out how to breathe again. "I'd c-call them dirty old perverts, oh god I called them everything, pedophile, kiddy fiddler..."

Brittany quickly interrupted Santana.

"That's completely different! You're only 25 Santana, 7 years is nothing."

"IT'S A AWFUL BIG AGE GAP WHEN THE OTHER PERSON IS ONLY 18!" Santana screamed. "Oh god, I'm a pervert..."

"NO! You aren't...I'm 18 Santana, what we did was completely legal, remember that." Brittany reassured the older woman.

"I'm still your teacher Brittany, what we did was still wrong...I'm s-sorry but this can't happen again." Santana quickly grabbed her bag and blazer and headed past Brittany towards the classroom door.

"Don't go..." Brittany mumbled.

Santana stopped at the classroom door, she slowly turned her body to face Brittany who still hadn't moved. Santana stared into Brittany's bright blue eyes and felt her heart clench when a tear ran down the side of the blondes pale face. Santana wanted to hold the blonde in her arms to comfort her but she knew she couldn't, she shouldn't.

"I care about you Santana." Brittany sobbed. Santana's eyes started to water, she quickly pulled herself together and put on a hard face.

"I think we have done enough tutoring...you no longer have to come and see me afterschool. From now on, just go to Glee club Brittany." The dark haired woman whispered. Brittany shook her head furiously, she didn't want to stop seeing the Latina.

"I don't want to do that!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm your teacher...from now on we only speak to each other during class. We only talk about school stuff." Brittany had never felt more rejected in her life.

"W-what about us?" She stuttered.

"Their is no us." The Latina walked out of the classroom and didn't look back. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair and tried to contain her emotions.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Brittany had seen Santana on several awkward occasions. Santana just looked at the younger girl and then quickly looked away every time. The school day was nearly over, Brittany stood by her locker in her own little world. She was quickly pulled out of her own world when she felt someone nudge her. She was about to shout something when she realized it was only Quinn.

"So tonight, Matt's friend is throwing a party, it's at the other end of town but Lauren said she would drive us. Matt's friend is apparently like 20 so that means lots of older guys. Up for it?" Quinn questioned.

"Sure...how could I possibly say no!"

"Cool. We will pick you up at 9! Wear something nice as well." Brittany nodded her head and watched as Quinn walked down the corridor towards Matt. She was actually excited about the party tonight. She needed a distraction to get her mind of the Latina.

After Glee club Brittany went straight home. Her house was empty, she assumed her parents must be working late tonight. She fixed herself something to eat before heading upstairs for a quick nap. Brittany loved taking naps before going to a party, it was always better to be wide awake at a party rather than falling to sleep.

She started getting ready at 7oclock. She showered, straightened her hair, fixed her makeup and picked out a outfit. Brittany looked at herself through her full length mirror. She was wearing a white sexy lace top with long sleeves and a pair of dark jeans. She finished off her outfit with a pair of black high heels. She carried a white clutch bag which contained her phone, makeup and of course a bit of cocaine. She heard a car horn beep. She quickly walked down stairs, out of the house and towards Laurens car.

"You look hot." Brittany told Quinn as she entered the car. Quinn was wearing a tight red dress which showed off her curves, a 6inch pair of heels and a small dark jacket to cover her shoulders.

"Fuck I can't see a thing in here." Brittany moaned as she tried to look around the car.

"Blame Quinn, she's been smoking pot since she got in the car and she refuses to roll the window down." Lauren told Brittany.

"I don't want my hair to get messed up!" Quinn defended. Brittany just laughed. They drove with the radio blasting, occasionally singing along to the songs being played.

After a 20 minute drive and several painful songs later which Lauren and Quinn both managed to kill, they arrived outside of a rather large house. The three of them got out of the car and headed towards the house. The house was crowded with drunk people, Quinn spotted Matt amongst the crowd and quickly went to see him. Lauren had disappeared somewhere leaving Brittany standing on her own.

Brittany walked into the kitchen where two people were making out on the kitchen table. She fixed herself a vodka and coke which was mostly just vodka. After a few drinks Brittany could feel herself getting tipsy.

"Hey babe, what's a pretty girl like you doing standing alone?" A dark haired boy questioned.

"Are you going to keep me company?" She pouted whilst taking a sip of her drink.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He flirted. The blonde just nodded. He took Brittany's hand and lead her upstairs. They ended up having sex of course, Brittany didn't care, she was used to this at parties. Once they both came down from their high they slowly got dressed and headed back downstairs. The dark haired boy boasted to his friends, he told them how he just fucked a hot blonde. They high fived him, Brittany just rolled her eyes over the way they were acting.

"Wanna dance?" A older girl whispered in the blondes ear. Brittany couldn't help but think about how much this girl looked like Santana. She also had long black hair and dark eyes. She wasn't half as beautiful as the Latina but she still did have a similar look about her. Brittany lead the girl to the dance floor where most of the crowd of people were at.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl and grinded into her ass. The dark haired girl hummed in approval when the blonde moved her hand further down the girls body. She stroked the side of her leg and slipped her hand in the girls panties.

The girl threw her head back into Brittany's neck as the blonde started rubbing the girls clit. Brittany didn't care that the two were surrounded by a crowd of people, she would feel people up on the dance floor all the time. Brittany continued rubbing the girls clit. After massaging it a little longer the blonde eased two fingers into the shorter girl who let out a moan.

"Mmm, you're so wet Santana." Brittany froze after realizing what she had just said.

"What did you just call me?" The girl turned around to face Brittany. Brittany didn't know where to look, her fingers were still inside of the dark haired girl, she still didn't move.

"N-nothing." Brittany lied.

"You called me Santana?" The girl raised her eyebrows at Brittany. "Look...I'm not letting you fuck me if you're thinking about doing someone else." Brittany removed her hand from the girls panties and let her go. Brittany shook her head, why was she thinking about Santana when she was fucking someone else? Was it because she thought this girl looked like Santana? Did Brittany like Santana that much that she was already imagining having sex with her? A million thoughts ran through her head.

"I need a drink." She said out loud more so to herself than anyone else. She walked back into the kitchen and fixed herself another drink.

"Here you are, can we go home now?" A very sober Quinn asked. Brittany was surprised Quinn was sober, she was usually the first to get drunk. She noticed her friends eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany gave Quinn a concerned look.

"Nothing...it's just Matt, you were right. He's a cunt and we are officially over." Quinn replied.

"Oh, well it's for the best I suppose, you can do much better anyways." Brittany said as she downed the rest of her drink. She grabbed the bottle of vodka that was on the kitchen counter and walked out of the door towards Lauren's car. Lauren gave Brittany a look when they reached the car. She eyed the bottle of vodka.

"What? I always like to steal drink from parties...this shits expensive." Lauren just nodded and got behind the wheel. Brittany took a few lines of cocaine whilst sitting in the back seat. "Ahhh, that's much better." She said as she finished snorting. The drive back into town was slow, they all sat in silence. Brittany got dropped off first, she stumbled out of the car and walked towards her house. Her mother was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" She eyed Brittany up and down, she watched as the blonde lost her balance for a moment. Mrs Pierce rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Party." Brittany mumbled. She was still extremely high from taking so much cocaine in Lauren's car, she didn't notice her mom walking over to her.

"Lets get you to bed." Mrs Pierce whispered in her daughters ear. Brittany wondered how high she actually was. Was this really happening? Was this horrible woman really being nice to her?

"What's the catch." Brittany moved away from her mother. Mrs Pierce gave Brittany a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why...are you being so nice to me?"

"I only said lets get you to bed..." Mrs Pierce began. "Can't a mother be nice to her daughter?"

"Yes...but you can't. No offense." Brittany moved further away from her mother. "I'm going upstairs...alone." She told Mrs Pierce. Brittany hurried out of the room and made her way to her room before her mother could say another word.

Brittany lay on her bed thinking about the weird night she had just had. She fingered a girl at the party and called her Santana, she started to imagine having sex with Santana. She come home to a very different mother, a less scary woman stood before her speaking in a almost nice voice. "I need to sleep." She got under the covers and not long after, fell fast asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up with a killer hangover. She rolled out of bed and started to get ready for school. She put on her usual attire, a white v neck shirt, dark jeans and a leather jacket. She decided to tie her hair in a ponytail, she couldn't be bothered to fuck about with her hair today. After taking a few headache tablets she got in her Range Rover and drove to school.

She walked down the corridor and saw Rachel collecting books out of her locker, she made her way over to the shorter girl.

"Hey Rach...I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I'm really sorry." Brittany apologized.

"I don't like it when you shout at me." Rachel lowered her head to the floor. Brittany lifted Rachel's chin up so she was looking her in the eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wont happen again I promise." Rachel responded by nodding her head.

Brittany was glad everything was alright with her and Rachel now. She knew she was in the wrong, even if she was in a shitty mood, she shouldn't have took it out on Rachel. They both spoke to each other until the bell rang. Brittany had Spanish first, she didn't know whether she was excited or worried to see the Latina. Brittany made her way to classroom 36.

As always, she was the last one to enter the classroom. Santana was sitting behind her desk organizing the work in front of her. She glanced at Brittany for a second before looking away. Brittany took her seat next to Puck. Miss Lopez started to teach, she didn't look at the blonde once though.

"Miss Lopez. I don't know what I'm supposed to write in this section." A ginger boy who sat in front of Brittany and Puck said in a low gruff voice. Santana walked towards the boy to see what section he was referring to. Santana was standing less than a meter away from Brittany, the blonde took this as an opportunity to say something.

"You missed a good party last night Puck." Brittany made sure she spoke loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Puck turned to face Brittany who was more than happy to answer his question.

"I ended up fucking this really hot guy." Brittany lied, the boy wasn't even that hot. "Then I fucked this girl on the dance floor, she couldn't get enough of me." Brittany lied again, she also left out the part where she moaned Santana's name. Brittany heard Santana clear her throat, was Brittany talking about having sex with other people bothering Santana?

The boy kept asking Santana questions, Brittany was actually glad the boy found it hard to take things in.

"Do you want to know what the best part was?" Brittany asked Puck. She didn't care if he didn't want to know, she was going to tell him anyways.

"Urm, sure?" Puck responded.

"They were older than me. I think they were in their twenties, I really do love older people. Their is nothing wrong with being with someone who is a few years older is their?" She asked Puck. She kept her eyes on Santana who just stood still looking at the floor.

"You know me, I'm a sucker for older women. Much better lovers. I don't think I've ever been with someone who's younger hmm..." Brittany was satisfied with her friends answer. She smiled at the Latina who still hadn't moved.

"A few years is nothing." Brittany replied, still watching Santana. The Latina made her way to the front of the class after explaining about 100 things to the ginger boy. She sat behind her desk and looked at Brittany. Brittany felt her heart beat 10x faster when Santana continued to gaze at her. Brittany was lost in the Latinas dark brown eyes, it was like she was in a trance, she couldn't look away.

"Going under the bleachers next period? We have English." Brittany slowly nodded her head still looking deep into Santana's eyes. Puck waved his hand in front of Brittany's face pulling her out of the trance.

"What did you do that for?" Brittany hissed.

"You were like in some kind of trance...you're also erm, drooling." Brittany quickly wiped her mouth.

"Oh god." She muttered to herself. Brittany shifted in her seat, had Santana noticed the blonde drooling? Brittany felt embarrassed, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Drool, stupid drool. She's going to think I'm some sort of weirdo. Nice one Brittany, fucking nice one." She whispered to herself. She mentally slapped herself again and again.

"Remember to bring your papers to my desk before you leave, that means everyone. Puck I'll be making sure I receive your paper so don't even think about running out of the classroom hoping I wont notice." Santana glanced at Puck. Puck knew if he hadn't written enough during the lesson, Miss Lopez would make him take his work home and write more words, instead he would always do a runner hoping she wouldn't notice. She always did though.

The bell rang a few minutes later. Everyone made their way to the front of the class. One by one they placed their papers in a neat pile on the side of Santana's desk. Brittany was the last one to add her paper to the pile. She looked at Santana and gave the Latina a weak smile.

"Brittany..." The Latina whispered as Brittany had started walking away. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Santana. "You know this is different...I'm your teacher."

"I don't care. I really like you Santana, for all I know we could end up spending the rest of our lives together." Brittany walked towards the Latina. "Please don't let me go." Brittany pleaded. Tears started to form in the blondes eyes.

"You deserve to have a normal relationship...I couldn't give you that." Santana stared down at her lap.

"I'm a senior. In less than a year I will be graduating, we wouldn't have to be a secret after that." Brittany argued.

"But I'll always be the teacher who got involved with a high school student." Brittany sighed for a moment before replying.

"And I'll always be the high school student who got involved with her Spanish teacher." Santana chuckled at Brittany's comment. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Brittany.

"You're never going to stop trying are you?" Santana asked.

"Never."

Brittany pulled Santana in for a passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"So." Santana began. "What happens next?"


	12. Classroom sex

Brittany pulled the Latina in for another kiss. Santana moaned as Brittany forced her tongue inside her mouth, the kiss became more passionate as their tongues danced together. Brittany lifted the hem of Santana's shirt and lifted it over her head.

"Wait..." The Latina gasped as she broke the kiss. "The door." Brittany nodded and walked to the door. Once she locked the door, she walked back over to Santana. She grabbed the older woman by the waist and lifted her onto the desk. Brittany cupped the Latinas breast with her hand and started massaging it. Santana hummed in approval when Brittany ran her hands down Santana's toned body.

"I want you so bad." Brittany whispered as she started peppering kisses on Santana's neck. Santana quickly forced Brittany's jacket of her and threw it on the floor. She pushed the blonde back a little so she could remove Brittany's t-shirt. Brittany unclasped her bra and let it fall down her body.

Santana licked her lips as she stared at Brittany's perfectly round breasts. Her pink nipples stood erect. Santana jumped of the desk and pushed Brittany against the whiteboard. She massaged Brittany's breasts then took the blondes nipple in her mouth. Brittany hummed when Santana nibbled on her bud and licked it slowly with her tongue. Brittany pulled Santana in for another kiss, the blonde ran her fingers through the Latinas hair while continuing to kiss her.

Brittany unclasped Santana's white bra and added it to the pile of clothes already on the floor. She then unzipped the Latinas pencil skirt and gently dragged it down to her feet. Santana stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Santana now stood in nothing but her panties, Brittany licked her lips as she took in the sight of Santana's perfect body. Her skin was so smooth, goosebumps formed on her body as Brittany ran her hands over her abs.

"You're so sexy baby." Brittany panted.

Santana unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and pulled them down. Brittany quickly stepped out of them, they both now stood in nothing but their panties. Brittany lifted Santana up, the Latina wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany carried Santana over to the teachers desk, she placed Santana at the front of the desk and stood in between her legs.

Santana grabbed her and pulled her in for another heated kiss. She slid her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip asking for access, Brittany granted it immediately. Whilst their tongues danced together, Brittany cupped her hand over Santana's panties. She started rubbing her fingers over her panties earning a moan from the Latina. She could feel the heat coming from Santana's center.

Brittany removed Santana's panties and threw them on the floor. She took a deep breath and gasped at the sight in front of her. Santana sat on the desk naked with her legs spread open, she really was beautiful. Brittany licked her lips and moved forward so she was standing in front of the Latina again. She pressed her knee into Santana's wet core. Brittany waited for Santana's approval before touching the Latina.

"You're so wet baby." Brittany whispered as she rubbed Santana's clit.

"All for you baby." Santana panted as she placed her hands on Brittany's ass. Santana's breathing was uneven, Brittany slid her fingers up and down her center. Brittany lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked Santana's arousal.

"You taste so good." Santana watched as Brittany gathered more of her arousal and licked her fingers again. "I can't get enough." Brittany hummed as she licked her fingers clean.

"Touch me." Santana whispered. Brittany didn't have to be told twice, she slid her fingers through Santana's wet folds and eased two fingers inside of her. Santana gasped at the contact. Brittany started of at a steady pace. After Santana practically begged for more the blonde went at a quicker pace. She thrust in and out of the Latina, Brittany kept her eyes locked on Santana.

Santana started moaning louder as Brittany fingered her so hard, the Latina could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Fuck Brittany, fuck me baby, fuck me harder." Santana begged.

Brittany thrusts were longer and harder, without warning she eased another finger inside the Latina.

"OH GOD!" Santana screamed as three fingers were now inside of her, Brittany was fucking her so hard the Latina was shaking uncontrollably. Santana's hands wandered down to Brittany's center and quickly pulled the blondes panties down, Brittany kicked her panties away and opened her legs for Santana.

Santana licked her lips at the sight of the naked blonde. She immediately slipped her fingers through Brittany's wet folds.

"You're so wet." Santana tasted Brittany's arousal which turned the blonde on even more. Santana licked her fingers clean and moaned when the blonde thrusted in and out of her even harder. Santana eased two fingers inside of Brittany and watched the blonde twitch at the contact. Brittany slowed down thrusting inside of the blonde as Santana started fucking her.

They found a steady rhythm and both started to pant even more. Sweat was dripping from their body. Brittany could feel her orgasm building inside of her, the Latina noticed this and started to fucking her even harder.

"Baby I'm going to cum." Brittany panted out of breath. "Cum with me Santana." Brittany ordered picking up the pace, she thrust inside of the Latina harder and harder, she rubbed the older womans clit sending her over the edge.

"FUCK BRITTANY! Santana screamed as her orgasm hit her, the Latinas eyes rolled back and her body started to shake. A few seconds later Brittany's orgasm hit her. Their moans filled the room as they rode out their orgasms, they both started to slow down their thrusting as they came down from their high. Brittany collapsed on top of Santana. She lay on top of her, their breasts pushed together as they tried to steady their breathing. Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

"So beautiful." Santana smiled as Brittany kissed the sweat off her skin.

"That was...amazing Brittany." Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's lips, the blonde nodded her head.

After a couple of minutes Santana and Brittany got dressed, their breathing was back to normal and the sweat was now gone. Santana pulled Brittany in for another kiss.

"You miss Pierce, better get to class." Santana fixed Brittany's jacket and smiled at the blonde.

"Yes Miss Lopez." The blonde winked at Santana before walking to the door. "I'll see you soon." She told the Latina. She walked down the corridor and couldn't care who was staring at her, nothing could piss off Brittany today.

Santana started cleaning her classroom, her desk was sticky and all the papers and pens which were on her desk were now on the floor. She grabbed some air freshener from her drawer and sprayed it around the room which currently smelt like sex. A few minutes later her class was filled with un enthusiastic students, if only they knew what went down a couple of minutes ago.

Brittany made her way to the bleachers, Lauren and Quinn were already there.

"Hello ladies." Brittany greeted in a chipper voice.

"Who did you fuck?" Quinn asked as she smoked some pot.

"W-what?" Brittany stuttered. Quinn and Lauren just gave her a look.

"You sound happy, you sound chipper, we know you Brittany. You just got laid. Who was it this time?" Lauren asked.

"Oh...just a boy on the football team, he was a virgin." Brittany lied.

"Brittany the virgin slayer is at it again!" They all chuckled.

"Move your legs Quinn, I wanna sit down." Quinn rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat up. Brittany moved the table closer to her and sniffed some cocaine. "Ahh. Much better." She put her feet on the table and listened to the radio. Brittany was in such a good mood. She couldn't stop thinking about Santana, what they did was special, it was amazing! Quinn and Lauren started singing along to the song on the radio, Brittany didn't care they were killing the song. She was in too much of a good mood to give a damn, her friends were happy and so was she. She actually joined in when the chorus started, the three of them screamed the lyrics and the words they didn't know were replaced with a lot of 'la la la la la.'

The end of the day had finally come. Brittany headed towards room 36, she wanted to see Santana. She walked in the classroom and saw the Latina packing up her things.

"Hi." Brittany greeted. The Latina smiled widely, her dimples were showing. Brittany loved how cute Santana was.

"Hi." Santana replied. "I want to thank you for...our private lesson this morning."

"It was amazing San, no need to thank me." Santana blushed at the nickname Brittany had gave her.

"So what brings you here?" Santana questioned as she put on her blazer.

"I just wanted to see you." Brittany spoke shyly.

"Arwww, did you miss me Britt-Britt." Brittany smiled at her nickname. The blonde nodded her head.

"I missed you too." Santana walked towards Brittany and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So..." Brittany began. "Here is my phone number...just in case you know...want to ring me or something." Santana took the piece of paper from Brittany's hand and put it in her handbag.

"Thank you." She said. Brittany and Santana smiled at each other for a few moments, Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"So I guess I better get to Glee club, see you tomorrow." Brittany gave Santana one last kiss and left the classroom.

That night Brittany was lying in bed with a smile on her face. Today couldn't have gone any better. She made love to Santana, she had a good laugh with her friends and for once, nobody managed to piss her off. She hadn't seen her mother all day so that was a bonus as well. She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt her phone vibrate on her bedside table.

_FromSantana: Hi Britt it's Santana. Just wanted to say goodnight :-) I really enjoyed today._

Brittany smiled when she read the text from Santana. It was nice to know that the Latina had been thinking about her. Suddenly, Brittany was wide awake and anxious to reply.

_ToSantana: I hope u don't have any regrets about what we did?_

Brittany mentally slapped herself when she read the text she had just sent. Why didn't she just reply something along the lines of 'hey Santana, I really enjoyed today too.' Brittany received an immediate reply.

_FromSantana: I don't have any regrets Britt. You were right, what we did was amazing. Perfect in fact._

Brittany chuckled to herself.

_ToSantana: I can't wait to see u._

Brittany waited a few minutes before receiving another text message from Santana.

_FromSantana: I can't wait to see you :-) Is it weird that I miss you? :(_

It wasn't weird at all, Brittany had missed Santana ever since she left her classroom to go to Glee club.

_ToSantana: Yes very weird._

_FromSantana: :(_

_ToSantana: Just kidding babe. I've missed you since the minute I left you._

'God I sound so soppy. I hope she doesn't think I'm one of those really romantic people who writes really fluffy things. Maybe she think's I'm cute, hmm.'

_FromSantana: You're so cute Brittany_.

'Yep she thinks I'm cute. What can I reply to that? Should I agree with her? Yes that's right I'm really cute babe. Or should I go with the usual? No babe you're the cute one. Option three sounds the best.

_ToSantana :) Well I'm going to sleep now. Sweet dreams Santana, see u tomorrow. Xxx_

_FromSantana: See you tomorrow, goodnight Brittany :) xxxxx_

Brittany put her phone back on the bedside table and lay down in bed. It only took a few minutes for the blonde to fall into a peaceful sleep. That night, Brittany slept with a smile on her face.


	13. It's her fault anyway

Brittany didn't see Santana much over the next few days. They passed each other in the corridor on many occasions but apart from that they never really had any alone time. Spanish was Brittany's new favourite subject, she longed for the moments where she would get to stare at Santana. Brittany was sitting under the bleachers smoking a joint when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_FromSantana: Where are you?_

Brittany scrunched up her face at the Latinas message. She never had Spanish class at the moment so she was intrigued to know why Santana was asking.

_ToSantana: Under the bleachers, why?_

Brittany waited a couple of minutes for a reply.

_FromSantana: Principal Figgins is looking for you, not sure why. Be careful they don't catch you high._

Brittany knew she was in trouble now. Principal Figgins was a man who kept himself to himself. He never cared about the students, as long as he kept getting monthly pay checks, he was happy. Principal Figgins looking for Brittany meant she was in serious trouble. Brittany immediately put down her joint, she stood up and started walking about under the bleachers trying to straighten out her head.

She was curious to know why he was looking for her. Once she was clear headed, Brittany made her way into the building. It didn't take long for Principal Figgins to find her, he gave her a look and asked her to follow him. Brittany didn't need to be told twice, she followed the Indian man into his office. She sat down on one of the brown leather chairs, Principal Figgins sat down opposite her behind his desk.

"I bet you're wondering why you are here?" Principal Figgins spoke in a strong Indian accent. The blonde just nodded her head. Principal Figgins picked up his phone and dialed a number. "You can come in now." He told the person at the other end of the phone. Brittany raised her eyebrows, who was he speaking to? The door quickly opened, a gray haired man walked into the room followed by a red headed girl. Brittany didn't recognise the man but she certainly recognised the girl.

A awkward silence filled the room. The gray haired man and his daughter sat on one of the leather sofas to the left of Brittany. Brittany looked at the girl who refused to raise her head. She could see the girls eyes were black and blue. Her nose was broke and her lip bust. Brittany knew she was the one who did this to the red headed girl. Memories of the night after Revolution came back to Brittany. She remembered how she pinned the girl down on the floor and knocked her unconscious. Continuing to punch into the girl as Santana Puck and Quinn tried to hold her back.

"Melissa was left unconscious after you had beaten her up. One of her friends recognised you and told Melissa's father who you are and what school you go to." Principal Figgins sat forward in the chair, his elbows touching the table. He looked Brittany in the eye as he continued. "Do you realize how serious this is Brittany?" Once again Brittany just nodded her head.

"I don't think she does!" The gray haired man exclaimed. "Can I ask why you felt it was acceptable to beat up my daughter?"

"She called me...a slut." Brittany mumbled lowering her head. The gray haired man shook his head in disgust.

"I don't give a damn what she called you! You could have killed her, stupid girl!"

"Lets all calm down please." Principal Figgins said in a calm voice. "May I ask, what would you like to happen to Brittany. Would you like to inform the police Mr Harris?" Brittany's head shot up, if the police got involved Brittany's life would be over. She would know doubt be locked up for assault, underage drinking and drug using. She didn't realize until now how serious everything was. Brittany looked over to Mr Harris, he continued to stare at her in disgust.

"We were going to ring the police..." Brittany was intrigued to hear what Mr Harris was about to say. "Until we realized this girl is still in school. At first I assumed she must be over 21 considering she was out dinking, but once I was informed she was only 18 our minds changed." He looked at Brittany with a softer face. "Although she has done a completely monstrous thing to my daughter, we don't want to ruin her life. Everyone should at least get to graduate high school." Brittany felt like she could breathe again once Mr Harris had told them that the police were not going to find out about this.

"Well thank you Mr Harris for not shaming our school. Brittany will be punished for what she has done. I can only apologize, at McKinley we have a 0 tolerance policy for violence. We teach our students to respect one another, we try to control them to the best of our ability but sometimes, we are let down." Principal Figgins looked over to Brittany and gave her a disappointed look. "Brittany, is their something you would like to say to Melissa and her father?"

"I'm r-really sorry for what I did to you Melissa. I'm sorry Mr Harris for hurting your family." Brittany choked trying to hold back the tears which were forming in her eyes. She was genuinely sorry what she did but then she thought, 'bitch shouldn't have called me a slut in the first place.'

"Brittany." Principal Figgins started. "Your behaviour was completely unacceptable, we can not let you get away with this I'm afraid, you will learn your lesson. I hope this never happens again, I don't want to hear from anybody that you have hurt them like you have hurt Melissa. You are suspended for two weeks. You will leave the premises immediately."

Brittany accepted her punishment and left Principal Figgins office. Instead of leaving the building immediately like she was ordered, she walked up the staircase to room 36. She quietly knocked on the door, when she heard Santana shout "come in" she opened the door. The room was filled with students, Santana was writing on the whiteboard, she stopped when she spotted Brittany at the door.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Miss Lopez?" The blonde asked.

"Of course Brittany. Class, I'll be back in a minute, when I return I expect you all to be working." Santana walked out of the classroom and closed the door. "What's up?" She asked the blonde with worried eyes.

"I've been suspended for two weeks." Brittany mumbled.

"What the hell have you done?" The Latina asked in a loud voice. Brittany looked around the corridor to see if anyone was around, when she realized they were alone, she continued.

"Remember when I kind of beat the shit out of that girl, outside Revolution?" The Latina nodded. "Well...the girls friend recognised me and told her dad. I was just with them in Principal Figgins office. You should see her face, its pretty fucked up."

"I knew something like this was going to happen. You can't get away with everything." Santana shook her head at Brittany.

"I know and I've already said I'm sorry for what I did to that girl. In my defence, she would still have a pretty face if she wasn't such a bitch to me."

"You are unbelievable!" Santana hissed. "You beat that girl up because she called you a name, you knocked her unconscious if I remember correctly and NOW you're saying it was all her fault."

"Well it is her fault in a way...if she never called me th-"

Brittany was quickly interrupted by Santana. "Just because somebody calls you a name doesn't give you the right to go all psycho on them! You can never be in the wrong can you?"

"I'm s-sorry." Brittany stuttered lowering her head so she was looking at the floor. Santana let out a sigh.

"So...I guess I'll see you in two weeks?" The Latina asked.

"We don't have to wait two weeks before we see each other again." Brittany told Santana. The Latina gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well...we could hang out sometime. We have each others number so we could text and arrange something." Brittany suggested.

"Lima's a small town Brittany, people would see us." Santana addressed.

"I know this spot called Lanterns Hill. It's about a thirty minute drive away from here, there's nothing but trees there. You can see the entire town from that hill, nobody goes there either so we would be completely alone." Brittany told Santana.

.

"And what would we do there? The older woman questioned. Brittany thought for a moment, Brittany often went to Lanterns Hill to clear her head. It was her secret spot. It was so quiet, the only thing you could hear was the trees rustling when the wind would hit them. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally replying.

"We could enjoy each others company. Get to know each other a little bit more." Brittany started to fidget with her fingers. "We could urm...cuddle." She whispered before speaking a bit louder. "I could bring a picnic so we would have lots of food!" Santana chuckled at Brittany.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Brittany?" Santana asked the blonde who's eyes suddenly widened.

"I guess I am. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to Brittany." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and pulled the younger girl closer. Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips. The Latina kissed her back a few times before pulling away. "I'll text you later?" Brittany just nodded. She watched as Santana entered her classroom and closed the door behind her catching one last glance of the blonde.

Brittany walked out of the building. Brittany hated school but she was kind of upset about the fact she wouldn't be returning for two weeks. She would miss walking the corridors trying to catch a glance of Santana. She would actually miss hanging out under the bleachers with Lauren and Quinn. Brittany was a badass, she attacked more than half of the students in the school. She had sniffed cocaine in Science, threw a chair through a window because she was angry one time. She had filled students lockers with dirt. Brittany had done everything and not once, had she ever been suspended. Believe it or not, this was something she had never experienced.

Brittany got in her Range Rover and had a slow drive home. She knew her mother wouldn't be home but she was dreading the moment she walked through the door. When people get suspended from school their parents are informed, right? God knows what Mrs Pierce would do if she found out.

Brittany was worried, this time her mother had a reason to abuse her daughter. She knew her mother would use this as an excuse to attack Brittany. The blondes body twitched at this thought, her stomach was still bruised from the last time. Brittany got out of the Range Rover and headed inside her house.

"Ah Brittany you're home early." Mrs Pierce spoke in a chipper voice. Mrs Pierce had definitely been taking something. Brittany made a mental note to check her drug stash when she entered her room.

"Yeah...I got sent home early." Brittany lied. She watched as her mother dragged a large black suitcase through the living room. Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks, three to be exact. It's just a business trip nothing exciting. Your father is god knows where in the world, I stopped talking to him a few days ago." Brittany hated her mom and dads relationship. Her dad was never home and her mother couldn't care less. "I've left money for food and whatever else you spend all my money on." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Try not to miss me so much." Her mother finished, dragging her suitcase out of the house and towards her car.

"Impossible." Brittany muttered under her breath. She watched as he mother drove down the street. She went back inside and lay on the sofa watching some TV.

"Maybe these two weeks are going to be good after all."


	14. First date

The next few days Brittany did nothing at all. She had only text Santana one or twice, the Latina had been busy working most of the time. Quinn had found a new guy named Joe, he was also a pothead so fitted in well with the group. She spent most of her time with him. Lauren hung out with her drug dealer friends more frequently now. Brittany considered inviting Rachel over but the blonde figured she wouldn't want to get high with her. If their was one person Brittany could always count on, it was Puck.

_ToPuck: Bored shitless. Wanna come over? _

Brittany walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a Sandwich, when she came back into the living room she checked her phone, Puck had replied.

_FromPuck: Can a friend come too? _

Brittany wondered what friend Puck was referring to, she considered asking Puck what friend but then decided against it, she was bored, she couldn't really care who it was, as long as she had company anyone was fine by her.

_ToPuck: Sure_.

Ten minutes later Puck and his friend had arrived. Puck walked into the living room to find Brittany sitting on the floor setting the Xbox up. He sat down on one of the beige sofas and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Brittany Pierce this is my friend, Logan Fairbanks." A average height blonde haired man walked into the room. His eyes were black, perfect straight teeth and a beautiful smile. Brittany couldn't help but admire how soft his face was. Logan must of been in his early twenties, he looked older than Brittany but younger then Santana. His hair was spiked up, he shyly ran his fingers through his light blonde hair as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." He spoke in a modulated voice. Brittany watched as he took a seat next to Puck.

"Hi." Brittany replied "So are you one of Puck's secret friends who I've never heard of before?"

Logan chuckled. "I'm actually new here. I've recently moved here from Los Angeles."

Brittany gave Logan a puzzled look before replying. "You moved from LA to Ohio? Ohio's boring as hell, why come here?"

"My parents own a company named Sotex, it's a software company. They've setup in quite a few states. Ohio was their latest setup, they needed somebody to run the company and that's why I'm here." Brittany looked back and forth between Logan and Puck.

"So how did you end up meeting this idiot?" Logan laughed.

"He cleans my pool. We got talking and he asked if I wanted to watch a game and have a few beers."

"So your the one who's keeping his pool cleaning business actually in business." Logan just nodded his head. "Do you smoke?" Brittany asked.

"Are you offering?" Logan inquired. Brittany stood up and walked over to the coffee table. She forced Puck's feet off the table before rolling up some weed. She held it in front of Logan, he gladly took it and lit it up. Brittany took a line of cocaine, she mumbled something about how good it was then took another line of cocaine. Puck lit up a cigarette, he then grabbed the Xbox controller.

"So who am I playing first?"

After playing on the Xbox for a few hours, Brittany decided to call it a night. She walked Puck and Logan to the front door.

"It was good meeting you Brittany. I really enjoyed hanging out with you today, we should do it again." Brittany nodded her head at Logan.

"Absolutely." She replied ever so quickly. They said their goodbyes, Brittany watched as Puck and Logan walked down the street. The blonde was curious to know what was going through her mind. Was she attracted to Logan? What about Santana? With Santana currently on her mind, she decided to text the Latina.

_ToSantana: Would u like to go out with me tomorrow night? :-)_

Brittany waited a couple of seconds before receiving a reply.

_FromSantana: To that place you suggested on the hill?_

_ToSantana: Yes. That's if u want to._

Brittany headed upstairs and lay down on her bed. She thought about how good her day had been. She had beaten Puck and Logan on every game they played. Brittany was a competitive person, she hated losing. Non of her friends had ever beaten her on the Xbox, sometimes she thought maybe they just let her win to keep her happy. But then she thought, nope I won because I'm awesome. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated on the bedside table.

_FromSantana: I would love to :-)_

_ToSantana: I was hoping u would say that! Its going to be amazing )_

Brittany and Santana text each other for the next half an hour. They arranged the plans for tomorrow night. Brittany decided she would pick Santana up since after all, they were going to a place where only Brittany knew about. She crawled under her covers and fell fast asleep.

They next day couldn't come quicker. Brittany spent her day getting high and watching cartoons. Day time television was dreadful, she must have scrolled through every channel about a million times before settling on watching the Rugrats. Rugrats was her favourite childhood TV show. she got so wrapped up in the show that she had forgotten the time.

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was quarter past six and Brittany wasn't ready. She had agreed to pick Santana up at half past. She quickly hurried upstairs to pick out a outfit. She had planned on taking a shower but that was impossible now.

Brittany quickly changed out of her vest top and shorts. She now wore a tight white v neck shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket. Her usual attire as always. Brittany let her hair hang down her shoulders, she fixed her makeup and headed downstairs. She had already made food earlier that day. She grabbed the bag containing food drink and a blanket and ran to her car.

Brittany speeded down the road running three stop signs. She knew she would regret that later but for now all she cared about was getting to Santana's apartment. She beeped her horn before the Range Rover had even stopped. She hoped the Latina would be able to hear the car horn. She relaxed when she saw Santana walk through the double doors and towards her car.

Santana looked beautiful. She was dressed casual for once. A red tank top and blue denim shorts. Her shoulders were covered by a dark jacket. Her usual work shoes were replaced by a pair of white converse. Santana's dark hair was hanging down her shoulders, the way the soft wind hit it made her look even more beautiful. Brittany had to check her mouth just in case she was drooling again.

Santana entered the car and smiled at Brittany. Brittany got a strong whiff of the Latinas perfume, she inhaled it a few times before leaning in to kiss Santana on the cheek.

"Hi." She whispered in the older womans ear.

"Hey." Santana replied. They both sat staring at each other for a few moments before Brittany finally drove away from Santana's apartment and towards Lanterns Hill. The thirty minute drive flew by. Brittany sang along to every song that came on the radio, Santana happily watched the content blonde sing. They reached Lanterns Hill, Brittany parked the car behind a tree and turned to face Santana.

"Put this on." She handed Santana a blindfold. The Latina just looked at Brittany with a puzzled face. "Please trust me. I want it to be a surprise." Santana reluctantly nodded and tied the blindfold across her eyes. Brittany guided her through the trees and to a open spot. They reached the edge where Brittany told Santana to stop. She took a few steps back so she was standing directly behind the older woman. "You can take it off now."

Brittany watched as Santana took the blindfold off. The Latina stood with a open mouth and wide eyes. The view was phenomenal. They were standing in a open spot surrounded by trees to the left and right. Ahead of them stood the whole of Lima. The sun was setting and the street lights were turning on one by one. They could see everything, Santana was mesmerized by the view in front of her. Brittany was right, it was so peaceful and quiet looking down at a noisy town.

"Its beautiful." Santana spoke after a couple of minutes. Brittany walked over to Santana so she was standing right next to her. She intertwined their fingers and looked out at the town. Santana continued. "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm so happy you have shared this with me." They both smiled at each other.

"I'm going to get the bag from the car." Brittany gave Santana's hand a squeeze before leaving.

Brittany lay the blanket down on a patch of grass, She patted the blanket gesturing for the Latina to join her. They both sat down on the blanket and ate the food Brittany had prepared. Brittany pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"A glass of white Miss Lopez?" Brittany asked with a grin on her face.

"I'd love a glass." Brittany poured a large glass of wine and handed it to Santana.

"So." Brittany began. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Santana took a sip of her wine thinking for a moment. "Well...I have a older brother, he's married with three children."

"You're an aunt?" Brittany's eyes widened. "Do you see the children often?"

"All the time. I babysit more than I would like."

"How old are they?" Brittany asked.

Santana started eating a sausage roll, she covered her mouth before replying. "Two, four and seven." She swallowed the sausage roll. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child." Brittany hesitated for a moment. "I'm actually glad it's only me." Santana saw the upset look in Brittany's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing." Brittany gave Santana a weak smile.

"Talk to me." Santana said softly.

"It's just..." Brittany started fidgeting with her fingers, she lowered her head and refused to meet Santana's gaze. "I think I would have worried about them. You know...in case my mom hit them or something."

"Is your mom still...hurting you?" Santana lay her hand on top of Brittany's. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. She could see that Santana was worried.

"No." Brittany exclaimed. "S-she hasn't since that time she really beat up me. I t-think she's changing." Santana gave Brittany's hand a squeeze, she sighed at the blonde.

"Britt...people like her never change." Brittany opened her mouth in shock, she was about to say something when Santana stopped her. "I know she's your mom but from what I've heard she's a horrible woman. The fact that she beats you up says it all." Brittany shook her head at Santana.

"You're wrong."

"Really? I don't think I'm wrong Britt." Santana argued.

"I'm changing...I haven't knocked someone out in like nearly a week." Santana chuckled.

"You're a good person Britt." Santana commented. Brittany smiled and kissed the palm of Santana's hand.

"I'm still a total badass though...stop changing me Lopez." They both laughed. Brittany's face turned serious again. "I don't want to give up, I hope she can change."

"Okay Babe. Don't get your hopes up though." Brittany rolled her eyes, she pushed Santana back so she was lying down on the blanket. Brittany quickly jumped on top of her.

"This is nice." Brittany commented.

"I like you on top of me." Santana flirted.

"So hows school?"Brittany asked.

"Seriously...you're sitting on top of me and your asking how school is?" Santana chuckled. "Well if you must know, its alright. The students seem happier."

"Probably because I'm not there. They'll be shitting themselves when I return."

"I thought you said you were changing?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I am." Brittany quickly interrupted. "If I go all soft no one will respect me. I'll just be another student who gets pushed around."

"Your reputation is everything to you isn't it? Santana asked.

"Hmm, not everything. It's definitely something though." Brittany lifted herself of Santana, the older woman moaned at this action. Brittany took a large gulp of her wine. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I urmm...you know?" Santana turned her head trying to figure out what Brittany is talking about. Brittany sighed when she realized Santana didn't understand. "Would you mind if I...took something." She mumbled the last part.

Santana hesitated for a moment, she didn't really know what to say. "Britt..." She began. "I wouldn't really want you to...I don't really want you to get high, especially not on our date." Brittany slowly nodded her head.

"It's alright I understand, it doesn't matter." Brittany lied. Of course it mattered, Brittany was a drug addict, she couldn't go long without a fix. She could already feel her hands shaking, she needed to take something right now. Santana noticed Brittany's discomfort.

"You really need to, don't you?" The Latina asked. Brittany didn't reply, she just nodded her head. "If you're desperate then I guess I would be okay with it." Brittany quickly grabbed a small packet which contained cocaine. She raised her hand and carefully emptied the cocaine onto her skin. She could see Santana staring at her but she couldn't wait. She brought her hand to her face and sniffed the cocaine. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Let me help you." Santana blurted out. "I could help you quit, this isn't healthy Britt."

"Can we talk about this later please?" Santana had a disappointed look on her face but reluctantly nodded her head. "So. what's your favourite hobby?"

Brittany and Santana stayed there for another hour enjoying each others company. Brittany saw the Latina shivering so decided to call it a night. She took Santana's hand in her own and led her back to the car. They sat in a comfortable silence on the drive home, Santana's hand never leaving Brittany's lap.

"Santana? Would you like to stay with me tonight? I'm alone so you could stay over?" Brittany asked.

"I would love to."

Brittany parked her Range Rover in the garage and led Santana into her house. They both went upstairs to Brittany's room. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled the younger girl in for a passionate kiss. Brittany deepened the kiss, she slid her tongue into Santana's mouth earning a moan from the Latina.

Santana attached her lips to Brittany's neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair and smiled as Santana tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"The date was perfect baby, thank you." Brittany replied with another kiss on the lips. Brittany lifted her arms up so Santana could take of her shirt. Once the shirt was off, Santana started massaging Brittany's breasts. Brittany quickly pulled Santana's tank top over her head and quickly unclasped her bra. Santana's dark nipples stood erect. Brittany licked her lips at the sight.

"You're so beautiful baby." Santana blushed a little. Brittany unbuttoned Santana's denim shorts and pulled them down to her ankles. She pulled the Latina in for another deep kiss before leading her over to her bed. Santana lay down on the bed and Brittany crawled on top of her.

Her mouth found Santana's breasts, flicking her tongue over her nipple. Santana moaned as she felt Brittany dip her hand into her panties. Brittany carefully pulled the Latinas panties down and threw them across the room. She peppered kisses all over Santana's body. She slowly made her way down.

Santana bucked up her hips as she felt Brittany's breath against her vagina. The blonde lingered for a moment taking in the smell of Santana's arousal. Brittany ran her tongue through Santana's fold and heard the older woman gasp at the contact.

"Fuck me Britt. Please fuck me." Santana begged. Brittany licked Santana's pussy, she took her clit and sucked on it before rubbing it furiously with her finger. She stuck her tongue inside of Santana. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair letting out a moan every time Brittany licked a sensitive part of Santana's pussy.

Brittany made her way up Santana's body and gave the Latina a kiss on the lips. She moved back a bit before easing two fingers inside of her. Santana gasped.

Santana's moans filled the room as she threw her head back in pleasure. Brittany continued to thrust in and out of the Latina with harder thrusts each time.

"Mmm, you like it when I fuck you San?" Brittany asked as she went even faster.

Santana's mouth flew open as Brittany quickened her pace. "mmm I fucking love it when you fuck me." Santana's breathing was uneven, their heads were dripping with sweat. Santana bucked her hips begging for more. Brittany happily obliged.

She added a third finger into Santana. She slowed down a little wanting the older woman to get used to three fingers inside of her. Brittany lowered herself down on top of Santana and passionately kissed her. The kisses were sloppy, Santana was close.

"Britt I'm g-going to cum baby." Santana squealed.

"Cum for me baby, cum for me." Brittany demanded as she looked Santana in the eye. She thrusted hard and deep inside the Latina, Santana was getting wetter with each thrust. After a few more thrusts Santana dug her nails into Brittany's back, Brittany rubbed Santana's clit a few more times. This was all it took to send Santana over the edge.

"FUCK BRITTANY." Santana screamed in pleasure. "UH UH FUCKKKKK." Santana's orgasm had hit her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Brittany thrusted her fingers inside of Santana a few more times helping her ride out her orgasm. When Santana came down from her high she wrapped her arms around Brittany. She steadied her breathing and pulled Brittany in for a long kiss.

"How was that?" Brittany asked as she pulled away.

"Amazing." Santana replied breathlessly. Santana watched as Brittany licked her cum off her fingers.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby." Brittany didn't stop until every drop of Santana's cum was in her mouth. Santana tried to pull Brittany's pants down to return the favour but was stopped by Brittany's hand.

"Tonight was all about you babe." Santana smiled as Brittany lay down beside her. They cuddled up to each other in bed, Santana lay her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. They smiled contently as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Brittany woke up a few hours later, Santana was sleeping peacefully next to her. Brittany looked at her for a while admiring how beautiful she was. She reached over to grab her phone of the bedside table. She had one new message.

_FromUnknown: Hey Brittany its Logan. I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? :-)_

Brittany smiled as she read the text.


	15. Go get your girl

Brittany contemplated whether or not to reply to Logan's text. She couldn't understand why she was even contemplating this. It's a simple yes or no question, why couldn't she just hurry up and reply? It's not like she likes him or anything...

After about ten minutes, Brittany decided to text him back. He was nice, friendly, why not hang out together?

_ToUnknown: Sure. I would love to hang out with u :-) _

"He's just a friend." Brittany thought to herself. "What's the harm in spending time with a friend? Sure he's hot...I wonder what he's like in bed hmm. WAIT! Why am I thinking about this? Think about Santana Brittany. She's lying right next to you. SANTANA SANTANA SANTANA SANTANA."

"WHAT?!" Santana screamed as she quickly opened her eyes and sat up next to Brittany. "Sweetie what's wrong? Why were you screaming my name...are you okay? Brittany's eyes widened. She realized she must of screamed Santana's name out loud waking the woman up. She suddenly felt nervous, how much of the conversation had she heard? What if it wasn't just Santana's name she said out loud? What about if the conversation she was having to herself in her head was really a conversation out loud to herself. Brittany quickly shook her head at this thought.

"N-nothing." Brittany stuttered. "I was having a nightmare." She lied.

"Aww baby come here." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and rocked them back and forth.

"Great." Brittany thought to herself. "She must think I'm a fucking pussy who wakes up screaming just because of a nightmare. I hope this conversation is in my head...Santana? Santana? SANTANA? Well this conversation is definitely in my head otherwise she would of replied by now."

"Brittany?" Santana spoke in a soft voice. "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute." Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and walked out of the room.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" Brittany thought to herself. "He was being friendly asking me if I wanted to hangout. It's not like I've done anything with him...yet. CRAP! Why did I just think that?! God I'm being ridiculous, I need to sleep. No wait, I need a fix. No I need..."

"You look a little lost. Still thinking about that nightmare?" Santana lay back down in the bed and gestured for the blonde to cuddle into her.

"Santana I want you to know something." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm really fucked up, like seriously I'm the most fucked up person you'll ever meet. If you think you know someone who's more fucked up then me, PLEASE send them my way and I'll give them a good run for their money."

"Brittany." Santana interrupted. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I... I really like you Santana. I'm not used to any of this. I'm the girl who gets with everyone's boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm the girl who has about a thousand one night stands. I've never had this before and I'm terrified I'm going to screw everything up." Santana shook her head at Brittany, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Brittany, you..." Santana was interrupted again. Brittany put her hand over Santana's mouth to silence her.

"You mean so much to me Santana, please remember that."

"You mean so much to me Brittany. I think we are going to be alright. Stop worrying about everything, I'm here right now, that's all that matters." Santana reassured her. After talking for a while, they both fell back to sleep and didn't wake up again until the morning.

The next morning Brittany woke up in a empty bed, Santana was no where in sight. Brittany sat up and looked around the room, she looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 10oclock. Santana would have left a few hours ago to get to school. Brittany was about to go back to sleep when she spotted a note on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it.

_Brittany, just to let you know I have went to work. By the time you read this note it will probably be the afternoon (I know how much you like your sleep) you looked too cute to wake up so I just decided to let you sleep. I had a amazing time last night, the date was perfect. I'll speak to you later._

_Santana._

Brittany smiled at the note. The fact that Santana had even wrote Brittany a note in the first place made the blonde happy. She could have just left to go to work and not say a word but instead she wrote a note. Brittany kissed the note and put it back on the bedside table. She crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs. She had no plans for today, Brittany actually missed school. She missed tormenting people. She missed sitting under the bleachers, she definitely missed Spanish class. She was constantly bored sitting in the house. After sitting watching the TV for an hour Brittany decided to go for a jog. She went upstairs to change into a pair of shorts and vest top. She tied he hair in a ponytail, she was ready to go.

Brittany started to jog down the street, she hadn't jogged for even two minutes before she gave up. She was exhausted, she awkwardly walked past the few houses she had just literally jogged past and went into her house. She blamed the drugs, she used to be so healthy. She still has her dancer body which she is grateful for but ever since getting involved with drugs, everything seems so much harder now. She made a mental note to never attempt to go for a run again. It is far too embarrassing for the blonde. After a quick shower and change of clothes Brittany had a quick fix. She checked her phone, she had one new message.

_FromPuck: Revolution tonight?_

Brittany didn't hesitate to reply. She was bored shitless, of course she was never going to refuse a night out in town. She even contemplated buying her own drinks for a change. She definitely was changing...she thought so anyway.

_ToPuck: Of course. Come to mine for pre drinks?_

Brittany threw her phone on the sofa and made her way into the kitchen. She couldn't find anything to eat, with her mom away the fridge was now completely empty. "Looks like I'll be having pizza tonight." She muttered to herself as she closed the fridge door. She walked back into the living room to check her phone.

_FromPuck: We will be over at 8. _

Later that night Brittany had finished getting ready, she had actually bothered to make an effort this time. She was wearing a light blue dress which came to just above her knees. 4inch heels which showed off her long legs. Her hair was curled and hanging down her shoulders, she was just redoing her makeup when the front door opened. She walked back downstairs to find Puck, Lauren and Quinn sitting in the living room playing a drinking game. She walked into the kitchen to find someone she didn't expect to see. Logan Fairbanks.

"Logan." Brittany spoke excitedly.

"Hey Brittany, Puck asked me to tag along and you said you'd like to hangout again so I guess that's why I'm here. I hope you don't mind." He replied as he poured some coke in his vodka.

"Not at all. The more the merrier, right?"

"Absolutely. Tonight's going to be great." He smiled. Brittany wondered how someone could have such beautiful teeth. She really needed to stop staring now. They both made their way back into the living to join the others.

"Quinn, how are things going with you and that Joe guy?" Brittany didn't really care but she figured she couldn't sit there in silence all night. She could see Logan staring at her from the corner of her eye, she refused to meet his gaze and kept her eyes locked on Quinn. Finally after what seemed like hours, Quinn replied.

"It's going great. I really like him."

"Just like you liked Matt." Puck joined in the conversation.

"Yeah well things have changed since then, I liked Matt and now I like Joe." Quinn took a sip of her drink and pulled a face when she realized how strong she had made it.

"You were completely obsessed with Matt though, all we ever heard from you was Matt Matt Matt Matt Matt, weed." Puck chuckled. Brittany was bored of this subject now, she just wanted to go into town and get pissed.

An hour later they had arrived at Revolution, they all got a drink from the bar and made their way over to the dance floor.

"Are you a good dancer Brittany?" Logan questioned the blonde.

"I'm the best dancer here." Brittany replied confidently. Logan chuckled and started to dance with the group. It turned out Logan was a pretty good dancer. Not as good as Brittany of course but better then all of her friends. Their dancing wasn't hard to beat though.

Brittany's drinks were going so fast, she never seemed to be away from the bar that night. After one too many drinks she decided it was best to sit down for a while, her head was spinning.

"Can I join you?" Logan asked as he handed Brittany a glass of water.

"Sure, sit down." Brittany moved further into the booth so Logan could sit down. "You're a pretty good dancer, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You didn't doubt me." Logan gave Brittany a puzzled look.

"In my head I did. I thought you were all talk at first, then I saw you dance. Pretty good moves. You were almost as good as Puck." Brittany joked.

"Puck's moves are hard to beat I must say." Logan chuckled. "This place is really cool, do you come here often?"

"All the time. It's our favourite place, we are like the regulars." They both laughed. "Yet I still don't get free drinks from Josh. Although now thinking about it, I might have gotten one drink free before. I'm not sure though." Brittany watched as Logan's face turned serious. He looked her face up and down, lingering when his eyes met her lips. He moved closer to Brittany and leaned in for a kiss. Brittany could see he was about to kiss her, she sighed.

"Don't." She held her hand in front of his face which was now only a few inches away.

"Why not?" He spoke barley above a whisper.

"Because I know that I'll regret letting you kiss me for the rest of my life." She moved slightly away from Logan who just shook his head.

"I thought you...liked me?" He sounded almost upset.

"I thought I did, but then I realized something." She paused for a moment before turning to face Logan. "You're not her. You're not Santana. It wasn't until you leaned in to kiss me that I realized I don't want you. I don't know you Logan and she really does mean the world to me. If I lost her...I don't know what I would do."

"She's a lucky lady." Logan smiled at Brittany.

"No." Brittany quickly interrupted. "I'm the lucky one."

"Go to her Brittany. Tell her what you just told me, tell her that you wouldn't know what to do if you lost her." Logan wiped away a tear that was rolling down Brittany's face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I...I just rejected you." Brittany wondered.

Logan just laughed. "Brittany. Just because you rejected me doesn't mean I hate you or should be mean to you or anything. I'd still like us to be friends?"

"Of course we can still be friends." Brittany gave Logan a friendly hug.

"Now go get your girl." Brittany nodded her head and ran out of the club. She called for a cab and told the driver Santana's address. After she had paid the fare, she got out of the cab and looked at the apartment building in front of her. She walked through the double doors which she saw Santana coming out of the other night. Santana's apartment was on the second floor so she decided to use the stairs. She stood outside looking at the wooden door. After a few moments she banged on the door louder than intended.

She suddenly realized it was two in the morning, Santana would have been asleep. She didn't know what to do. Should she walk away and return at a more appropriate time? Or should she wait for Santana to answer? She suddenly heard movement coming from the apartment. Santana quickly opened the door standing in a black vest top and pyjama trousers, she was shocked to see Brittany standing there.

"Brittany..."

"Santana, I love you."


	16. I love you

They both stood in silence for a few moments. Brittany was trying to read Santana's facial expression. Santana just stood in shock, at one point Brittany thought she had stopped breathing because of the lack of color on her face. Brittany was the first to break the what seemed like forever silence.

"Please say something." She begged. Santana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm just shocked...I guess." She replied.

"Are you shocked because I said...I love you." Brittany mumbled the last part.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I'm just a little surprised I guess. One minute ago I was fast asleep in bed and then I hear someone bang like crazy on the door." She took a moment before continuing. "It's two in the morning and...a million thoughts ran through my mind. Who could be knocking at this time? Who died? Why are the people here? You know...? Then I reluctantly answer the door and you scream I love you. I'm just a little bit surprised Brittany."

"I'm sorry, I-I just felt like I had to tell you because I do...love you." A small smile formed on Santana's lips but she didn't say anything so Brittany continued. "You're probably thinking this is all too soon but I've never felt like this before Santana and you look really cute right now." Brittany's eyes fell to the ground, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Would you like to come in?" Santana whispered. Brittany just nodded her head a few times. Santana led Brittany through the hallway and into her small but cosy living room.

Santana's apartment was small with only four rooms. The kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. The Latina didn't need much space though, after all it was just her living there. As Brittany followed Santana into the living room, she couldn't help but feel how warm the apartment was, she liked it.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked the color red." Brittany joked. The blonde looked around the living room, their was a two seater fabric red sofa facing a flat screen TV on the wall. A glass coffee table in front of the sofa covered by a bunch of magazines. The wall behind the TV was painted red. The rest of the walls in the living room were white, a desk at the back of the room caught Brittany's eye. The desk only had three things on it. A table lamp, a computer and most importantly, a photograph. Brittany looked at the photo and realized it was a photo which her and Santana took on their date the other night. Santana saw Brittany had already noticed it so decided to say something.

"I really liked the photo...I-I thought it would be nice to look at it whilst I'm doing work on my computer." The Latina mumbled. Brittany looked at the photo frame and couldn't help but smile. Santana had actually went out to buy a photo frame so she could put a picture of her and Brittany in it, it was adorable.

"I love it. It's a great picture I'm glad you have this Santana." Brittany moved closer to Santana and wrapped her arms around the womans waist.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. You know, by knocking. I didn't realize how late it was until I had already knocked on your door. Then I thought about leaving because I didn't want to wake you up but then I..."

"Brittany!" Santana interrupted. "Its okay baby. I'm glad your here." Santana smiled at Brittany and placed a kiss on the blondes forehead.

"Well I guess I should get going..." Brittany gently squeezed Santana's hand and walked towards the living room door. Brittany's hand froze on the door handle when she heard Santana call her name.

"Please stay." Santana practically begged. "It's really late and since your already here, why not sleep over?" Brittany nodded her head and watched Santana walk over to her. Santana interlocked their pinkies and Brittany felt a wave of electricity go through her like she always did when Santana touched her. Santana led them both out of the living room and towards the bedroom. Santana opened her closet door and took out a over sized baggy shirt for Brittany to wear. The blonde smiled gratefully and started to undress herself.

Santana crawled under the covers of her double bed. She watched as Brittany slowly undressed, Brittany unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She now stood in only her panties, she could see Santana staring at her with wide eyes which made her giggle a little. Brittany threw the shirt over her head and made her way over to Santana. She crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around Santana's body. She lay her head in the crook of Santana's neck and listened to the Latinas heartbeat.

"This is nice." Brittany yawned with tiredness.

"Really nice. Try to get some rest babe, you look exhausted." Santana started running her fingers down Brittany's back. She sensed the blonde twitch at the contact. "Brittany?" She spoke in a soft quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Brittany replied.

"I love you too." Brittany smiled when she heard Santana confess her feelings to her. Santana smiled knowing she was the reason behind Brittany's happiness.

The next morning Brittany was woken up by the sunlight peering through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat up in Santana's bed. She looked over her shoulder to find Santana sleeping next to her. Brittany stared at her for a while admiring how beautiful she was. She could never get used to this, it was perfect. Brittany was so happy right now. She was afraid she was going to wake up any moment now and realize this was all a dream, Santana wasn't real. She was pulled out of her 'Is this a dream' thought when she checked her phone and realized the time. Her eyes widened when she saw what time it was.

"SANTANA WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!" Brittany dove on top of Santana trying to wake up the sleeping beauty. Santana was startled when she heard Brittany screaming her name and shaking her uncontrollably. "YOU''VE SLEPT IN!"

"Brittany stop screaming!" Santana exclaimed. "I'm not late for work, it's Saturday." Santana rolled over on the bed so she was facing Brittany.

"It is?" Brittany was almost surprised to find out it was Saturday.

"Yes..." Santana started. "I know my work hours...and the days of the week." Brittany rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"I'm sorry. When you have nothing to do you sort of lose track of the days. I really need to get back to school." Santana nodded her head.

"It's a good job you'll be back at school soon. I can't wait to be able to see you everyday." Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss.

"I think you should give me mandatory tutoring again once I get back to school. That way we will get to spend lots of time together." Brittany suggested once she had broke the kiss. Santana looked at her for a moment before sighing. She caressed Brittany's cheek with her hand.

"I would love to but...what about Glee club?" She asked in a unsure voice.

"What about it?" Brittany replied with a puzzled face.

"Britt-Britt." Santana began. "You love Glee club, I don't want you to stop going just because of me." Brittany thought for a moment. Tutoring after school would mean no more Glee. She loved Glee club and if she stopped turning up Mr Schuester would be forced to kick her out. She didn't want that.

"I love Glee club...but I love you more." Brittany smiled when she realized how cute she sounded. "What this woman does to me." She thought to herself.

"You're adorable, you know that? How about we split it half and half. Some days you come to tutoring, some days you go to Glee club?" She demanded more than asked.

"Absolutely. I'd like that a lot."

"Me too. Come here, I want another kiss."

Later that day Brittany and Santana were sitting in the living room watching TV. Brittany watched Santana more than she watched the TV. Santana noticed this several times.

"You're staring again." Santana said as she stuffed her face with popcorn. It was a Saturday night so movies, cuddles and food were on the cards.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Santana blushed a deep shade of red. Brittany laughed at Santana's cuteness.

"You've told me that eight times now...in the past hour." Santana stated.

"And each time I've made you blush uncontrollably." Brittany chuckled as Santana shyly turned her face away from her. "You're beautiful baby. Blush for me sweetie." Brittany joked.

"Shut up you." Santana nudged Brittany in the side causing the blonde to yelp.

"I'm still fragile." Brittany held her waist and gave Santana a sad look. The Latina immediately felt guilty and wrapped her arms around the younger girl

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you." Santana held Brittany tightly, she felt even more guilty when she felt Brittany's body shake. She assumed the blonde was crying which broke her heart. She lifted Brittany's face up and realized the younger girl was laughing.

"You didn't hurt me silly. I'm not fragile anymore, perfect excuse to get a hug though." Santana was relieved to hear that she hadn't hurt Brittany. "I still want lots of cuddles though." Santana was more than happy to oblige.

They continued cuddling for the next few hours stealing a few kisses now and again. Brittany on my occasions left the building to take drugs. Santana refused to let her sniff or smoke anything in her apartment or the building. Brittany had to walk across the block if she wanted to take something. Santana still wasn't happy about Brittany's addiction but she could see how much the blonde struggled without drugs. Santana told herself that that one day Brittany wouldn't be a addict anymore, she would make sure of that.

"Do you want to go to bed? you seem tired babe." Santana said as she ran her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I have a better idea." Brittany pouted and leaned in for a heated kiss. Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip asking for access, Brittany gladly granted it. Brittany jumped on top of Santana so she was sitting on her knee, needing to be closer to her. Santana put her hands on Brittany's hips and pulled the girl closer.

Santana momentarily broke the kiss so she could lift Brittany's top over her head. "You're so hot baby." Santana mumbled as she stared at Brittany who was now in just her shorts and bra. Santana quickly unclasped Brittany's bra and threw it across the room. She ran her fingers over Brittany's body and started caressing the soft skin of Brittany's abs.

Santana peppered kisses all over Brittany's body before giving attention to Brittany's perfectly round breasts. She took Brittany's nipple in her mouth earning a moan from the younger girl. She carefully nibbled on the skin around it before swirling her tongue around Brittany's erect nipple. Brittany's breathing was uneven, she needed more. She grabbed Santana's hand and led it down to her shorts. Santana immediately understood and slided her hand in the shorts.

"Fuck." Brittany threw her head back as she felt Santana dip her hand into her panties. Santana started to rub Brittany's clit furiously earning more moans from the blonde.

"You're so wet for me baby." Santana muttered. She was still sucking on Brittany's nipple. Brittany thrusted forward needing more friction.

"Lift up baby, I need to take these off." Brittany lifted up so Santana could pull down the shorts and panties. After a few seconds Santana stared at Brittany licking her lips at the sight of Brittany sitting on top of her naked. Her legs were open, ready for Santana to fuck her. Brittany thrusted forward again telling Santana to do something.

Santana quickly eased two fingers inside of Brittany, the pace was slow at first but when Brittany started to thrust down on Santana's fingers needing more the pace was quickened.

"MMMM, FEELS SO GOOD!" Brittany screamed as Santana fucked her. Brittany couldn't contain her moans, she didn't want to contain them either. Every time she let out a moan Santana took this as a sign to thrust harder and faster inside of her. Brittany pulled Santana in for a sloppy kiss, she forced her tongue in Santana's mouth and heard the older woman moan with pleasure.

Brittany knew she wouldn't last much longer. Santana could see Brittany's orgasm building up, she added a third finger inside of Brittany causing the blonde to moan even louder. "FUCK!" Brittany screamed as Santana fucked her so hard. "MORE SAN!"

Brittany didn't last much longer, one last rub of Brittany's clit was all it took to send the blonde over the edge. Brittany threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. She came hard and fast all over Santana's hand. Santana thrusted her fingers in Brittany's pussy a few more times helping her ride out her orgasm. "That was amazing." Brittany panted, trying to steady her breathing.

"Mmm." Santana agreed. She licked Brittany's cum off her fingers until all the juice was in her mouth. Brittany licked her lips at the sight of her cum on Santana's tongue. She pulled the Latina in for another kiss. They rested their foreheads together, enjoying this moment.

"I love you Santana." Brittany whispered.

"I love you Brittany."


	17. Back to school

Over the next week Brittany and Santana spent a lot of time together. They mostly hung out in Santana's apartment but occasionally went for late night walks, knowing nobody would be out that late, whom they knew anyways. Brittany had discovered a fourth favourite place to go, first being Lanterns Hill followed by under the bleachers and of course Santana's apartment. Her fourth favourite place was the park. It was so beautiful, especially the lake where the ducks swam. One time Brittany even took a loaf of bread to the park so she could feed the ducks. Santana thought she looked adorable. Their was a incident though, when a student spotted Brittany in the park feeding the ducks and talking to them, the young girl couldn't help but laugh and tried to take a picture. Brittany of course noticed this, what she ended up doing with that loaf of bread was something she wasn't proud of.

Today was the day. Brittany's suspension was FINALLY over. Brittany couldn't help but think right now, she was the most excited person ever to return to school. Brittany hated school, actually...hating school was an understatement. She physically couldn't stand the place, it was torture. But after being bored out of her mind for the past two weeks, she couldn't wait to return. Santana had made her suspension bearable but she had to go work most of the time, Brittany didn't get to see her until the night which meant she had nothing to do all day long.

Not being at school is brilliant if your friends aren't there either. But the fact that she was alone all day, nothing to do and no one to talk to, depressed even Brittany.

Brittany Pierce walked through the hallways of McKinley High with a wide smile on her face. Standing near the lockers she felt almost claustrophobic, she had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so many people, when she was sober anyways.

"Brittany!" A chipper Rachel skipped down the hallway greeting the smiling blonde.

"RACHEL! It's so good to see you!" Brittany pulled a rather surprised Rachel in for a hug. She held her tightly, earning strange looks from the passing students.

"Are you...okay?" Rachel was puzzled by Brittany's behaviour.

Brittany felt like the happiest person alive. Things were going great with Santana, her suspension was over and she had just being informed that her mother was extending her business trip by another week.

"I'm great! Can we catch up at lunch? I actually have to get Spanish right now..." Rachel was once again surprised by Brittany's enthusiasm. She hated class but she couldn't wait for Spanish? Rachel was somewhat confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Brittany Pierce?" Brittany chuckled at her friend.

"I'm the new improved Brittany! They both laughed. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Brittany hissed at a goofy student who gazed at her for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I can see you're completely different." Rachel said sarcastically.

They both said their goodbyes and headed to class in opposite directions. Brittany walked up the stairs to Spanish class, she could see room 36 in sight. Before she took another step, something ran through her mind. She needed to have a quick fix. The craving wasn't that bad at the moment but she knew she wouldn't be able to last another hour. Before wasting anymore time, she quickly headed back down the stairs and towards the bleachers.

"How I've missed you." She spoke out loud as she sat down on the sofa. She took a small packet of cocaine out from her bag and carefully poured it on the table. She snorted every last drop of it and relaxed back into the sofa. She was too busy in her own little world she forgot the time. She was twenty minutes late for class.

"Shit shit shit." Brittany picked herself up from the sofa and walked back into the school building. She could have walked at a quicker pace but she was still feeling the effects from the cocaine so she decided to have a rather slow walk.

She entered the classroom and the first thing she saw was Santana sitting behind her desk reading some papers. The Latina looked beautiful as always, she wore a white buttoned down shirt with a pencil skirt that Brittany was sure made her ass look amazing. Her black hair fell in thick curls around her face. She looked surprised to see Brittany walking in the door.

"I'm surprised you bothered to show up Miss Pierce." Santana spoke in a harsh tone. She was clearly annoyed that Brittany was late to her lesson, especially since it was her first lesson back from her suspension.

"Sorry Miss Lopez." Brittany slurred her words which caught Santana's attention. Santana gave her a look as if to say 'you've just took drugs haven't you'.

Brittany quickly walked to the back of the class, she sat down behind her desk next to Puck. She gave him a quick smile before turning her attention back to Santana who was still giving her 'the look.'

"I'll see you after class Miss Pierce. Under no circumstances will you ever be late for my lesson again. Do you understand?" Brittany was shocked. Was Santana being serious right now? Was this all a act? Whatever this was, Brittany went along with it.

"Yes Miss Lopez."

The lesson had went by really quickly, considering Brittany did miss almost half of it. The bell had rang and the students were packing up their things and leaving the classroom. Brittany made her way to the front of the class.

"You wanted to see me Miss Lopez?" Brittany kept up the act whilst their were students still in the classroom.

"Yes, I did." Santana's eyes were dark. Her face had hardened, Brittany knew this face all too well. Santana was pissed off.

"What about?" She asked hastily.

"Detention after school today. No if's are buts. You will attend." Santana demanded. Brittany was trying to figure out if she was serious. She waited a few moments before every student had vacated the room.

"You're really good at acting. Have you ever considered maybe being a actress?" Brittany's smile had quickly faded once she realized Santana was still staring at her with dark eyes and a hard face. "Erm...something tells me you're actually giving me detention?"

"Damn right I am. I expect you to turn up on time." Santana sat down behind her desk completely ignoring Brittany.

"A-are you serious right now?" Brittany was becoming angry.

"Yes I am!" Santana slammed her hand down on the table startling the blonde.

"But I'm your..." Brittany was suddenly interrupted by Santana before she could finish her sentence.

"I don't care what you are to me Brittany. This is my work place. During class I expect us to have a professional relationship with each other." She sighed for a moment before continuing. "I can't give you special treatment just because we..." Her voice had calmed down a little. "I have to treat you like everybody else during class hours. If any other student walked into my class as late as you were today, they would also be getting detention. But my other students have respect for me, they attend class on time, some come here even early."

"But..." Brittany interrupted.

"No Brittany. I have to be strict with you. If you turn up to my lesson late, I will give you detention. If you misbehave during my lesson, I will give you detention. Do you understand, Brittany?" Brittany's eyes snapped back to Santana. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Hearing from Santana! She knew not to mess with the Latina right now so she slowly nodded her head.

"I understand." Brittany lied. She didn't understand why Santana was acting like this.

"Good." Santana replied. "You can go now, I don't want you to be late for your next lesson." Brittany walked out of the classroom not looking back to see if Santana was watching her.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had only returned to school from her two week suspension just over an hour ago, she had already received detention! Detention from the one teacher at McKinley who she shouldn't have got it from. Well...the one teacher she didn't expect it from!

Brittany spent the next few hours in a mood. She just wanted to see Santana. She needed to know if they were alright. When lunchtime came around, she walked to Santana's classroom to see if the Latina was still there. She sighed when she realized she wasn't. She was probably in the teachers lounge eating her lunch with the other members of staff.

Brittany headed into the school cafeteria, she grabbed some lunch and as promised took a seat next to Rachel. Rachel rambled on about how much Brittany had missed. She informed the blonde of everything that had happened. Brittany couldn't care less to be honest, she still pretended to listen though, nodding her head occasionally.

"And then poor Miss Lopez didn't know what to do! It was truly horrible!" Brittany perked up at the mention of Santana's name. What had Rachel just said about her? What had happened?

"What did you just say Rachel? What happened to Miss Lopez?" Brittany was all ears. She was desperate to know what Rachel had just said about the woman she was in love with.

"Eric Sawyer threw a chair off Miss Lopez." Rachel repeated.

"WHAT!" Brittany shouted startling Rachel.

"I know, it's horrible isn't it." Rachel shook her head.

"Tell me what happened Rachel. Tell me the whole story." Brittany demanded. Rachel didn't care, she loved talking, she loved knowing that someone was listening to what she was saying.

"Well...Mr Riley was out sick the other day so Miss Lopez had to substitute his lesson since she had a free period and nobody else was free." Rachel paused for a moment before continuing. "Poor Miss Lopez was really mad at Eric, he was rude to her all lesson because apparently he had just been kicked off the football team. She told him to get out if he wasn't going to do as she said. Then...he just flipped! He picked up his chair and threw it off Miss Lopez!"

"What happened then?!" Brittany interrupted.

"Miss Lopez stumbled backwards due to the impact. Eric just stormed out of the classroom without saying another word. We all rushed to see if Miss Lopez was alright of course."

"The bastard!" Brittany shouted furiously. "Has he been expelled?"

Rachel shook her head with a displeasing look on her face. "He got away with Brittany. He's parents are well to do people, they have loads of money. I wouldn't be surprised if they paid the school a fortune to keep their mouths shut. It's awful isn't it?"

Without saying another word Brittany stood up and left the cafeteria. She walked through the hallways knocking everyone to the floor who was in her way. She stormed up to a bunch of jocks and grabbed one of them by the neck.

"Where's your friend Eric?" She questioned. She didn't have to wait long before the jock replied.

"B-bathroom." He stuttered. Brittany immediately let go of his throat and walked towards the boys bathroom.

"OUT!" She screamed at two boys who were also in the bathroom. They didn't question her, they did as they were told and left the bathroom. Brittany saw a scared ginger haired boy staring at her. She walked towards him as fast as she could. She stood so close to him she could feel his breath against her skin.

"You like assaulting women do you?" She whispered. The ginger haired boy shook his head furiously. "ANSWER ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"N-no I d-don't." He stuttered.

"But you chucked a chair of Miss Lopez didn't you?" Her voice was calm again. He once again nodded his head. "Are you scared?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied with tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Brittany already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Eric say it himself.

"B-because...you're going to hurt me. You're going to beat me up...I know you are." If he hadn't hurt Santana, Brittany could almost feel sorry for him. But he did hurt Santana, he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Correct." Brittany punched Eric in the face knocking him to the floor. She started kicking him in the stomach as hard as she could. She had missed this feeling, it had been a while since she had beaten someone up. She found herself rather enjoying hurting Eric. With every kick she gave she thought of Santana. The fear in her eyes as a chair was thrown of her. This made Brittany kick into him even more.

After a couple of minutes Eric was completely battered and bruised. What she had done to him was ten times worse than what her mother had done to her. He was covered in blood from head to toe. Brittany made sure not to knock him unconscious, she needed him to do something for her first.

"Now Eric." Brittany crouched down and grabbed Eric's face forcing him to look at her. He was crying his eyes out and shaking uncontrollably. "I want you to go and find Miss Lopez. I want you to apologize for what you did to her." Brittany paused for a moment studying Eric's face. "Now listen carefully. If you don't apologize I will kick the shit out of you again." She laughed in his face. "When people ask you what happened, who did this to you, I don't want you to say a word. Because...if anyone does find out this was me." She grabbed his face tighter and leaned in closer. "I will kill you." She whispered.

After Brittany was convinced that Eric had understood everything she had said, she walked out of the boys bathroom and joined Rachel back in the cafeteria, she continued eating her lunch.

"Justice." Brittany said before she took a sip of her drink. She smiled when she realized Eric hadn't gotten away with it after all.

Santana was sitting behind her desk a little while later, she was marking the students papers when she heard somebody walk into her classroom. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. A boy covered in blood from head to toe. Her mouth dropped in horror.

"Miss Lopez." Eric wept. "I'm r-really s-sorry for what I-I did to y-you the other day. It w-was uncalled for a-and I'm really s-sorry. P-please forgive me. It wont h-happen again I-I promise." Eric could barley talk due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Its alright." Santana said as she stood up and hurried over towards the battered and bruised boy. "Sit down, I'll call the nurse." Santana was about to leave the room to get help when she was stopped.

"NO!" He shouted. "I'm g-going to go n-now. Don't w-worry about me Miss L-Lopez I'm fine. Just a-accept my apology a-and move on." Santana was stunned by what she had just heard. Was he serious? Before Santana could say another word Eric hurried out of the room and out of sight.

Santana stood in shock for a few moments wondering what had just happened. She was about to return to her desk when she noticed Brittany standing at the door. Brittany stared at Santana for a moment before exiting the room and following Eric's direction.

At that moment Santana knew it was Brittany who had attacked Eric. She knew Brittany had somehow found out about the incident the other day and because Eric had gotten away with it, she took it upon herself to make sure Eric paid for what he did. She sighed.

Later that night Brittany was sitting in her living room watching some reality TV show when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket.

_FromSantana: Come over, we need to talk._

Brittany was happy the Latina had text her but it sounded so demanding like she had no choice.

_ToSantana: On my way._

Brittany quickly put her shoes and jacket on, locked the front door and walked towards her Range Rover. She quickly drove to Santana's apartment, excited and scared to see the Latina. After what had happened today she hoped they were alright. She arrived a short while later. Parked the car, walked through the double doors and up the two flights of stairs. She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. She was immediately greeted by a angry Santana.

"Get inside." She hissed. Brittany didn't say a word. She walked past Santana and into the living room where she stood awkwardly waiting for the older woman to say something. Santana crossed her arms and stared viciously at Brittany.

"Erm...it's nice to see you." Brittany tried to lighten Santana's mood. She failed miserably.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Santana screamed. Brittany regretted opening her mouth. "I know it was you who beat up that poor boy!" Brittany felt the need to say something now.

"Poor boy! Are you serious? I heard what he doing to you Santana!" Brittany protested.

"What he did to me was nothing compared to what you did to him! Once again I find myself having a bit of deja vu! Not so long ago I was having the same conversation with you." Santana pointed to Brittany.

"I was angry. He hurt you Santana and when I found out he got away with it...I had to do something about it. I had to." Brittany could see Santana's face soften.

"Brittany..." Santana whispered. "You're going to end up in prison sweetie." A tear ran down Santana's face as she spoke. "You have to stop doing this, I don't want to lose you but...I don't think I'll have a choice."

"I'm not going anywhere Santana." Brittany took a few steps forward so she was standing directly in front of Santana.

"You just don't understand Brittany." Brittany tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what that meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're young, you seriously don't have a clue." Santana shook her head before continuing. "You think you can do whatever the hell you want. Why can't you wake up and realize times running out for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Santana?" Brittany took a step back, not knowing what else to do.

"It's only a matter of time before you get thrown in prison. Every day you do something bad Brittany. I just hope it isn't too late for you." Santana wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's not too late for me." Brittany whispered as she lowered her head to the floor.

"You were suspended for two weeks because you beat up a girl who doesn't even go to McKinley. If principal Figgins finds out what you did to that boy..."

"I know." Brittany interrupted. "I'll get in trouble."

"You'll get expelled Brittany. Permanently. You wont graduate high school, you wont get into college. The worst part is...you'll be reported to the police. They'll...no doubt they'll look into everything you have done. They will probably find out about your drug problem, illegal drinking and...violence. After everything you have done Brittany, they'll lock you up for years." Santana tried to get through to Brittany. She needed the blonde to know how serious all of this was.

"Santana..."

"Brittany, this is reality. You have to stop living in your fantasy world where you think you can do whatever you want. You have to live in the real world. The world which I'm living in, I need you in this world with me sweetheart." Santana broke down in tears. Brittany quickly tried to comfort Santana.

"I'm sorry baby." Brittany sobbed. "I'm going to live in this world with you. I'm going to take all of this seriously, I'm going to be a better person. A better person for you."

"Really?" Santana asked with hopeful eyes. She smiled when Brittany nodded her head. They both stood gazing into each others eyes. Santana leaned in and planted a kiss on Brittany's lips. "That's all I want." Santana whispered.

"I know we haven't really discussed this but...are you my girlfriend Santana?" Brittany shifted slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed by asking.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend. I know we haven't talked about it, but I am." Santana smiled widely at Brittany.

"I'm glad. I'm going to be a better person for my girlfriend." Brittany liked the way that sounded. 'Girlfriend' it sounded so right.

"Whatever happens to me in school or outside of school, I need you to promise me that you will at least try not to hurt anyone. I don't want a repeat of today happening again." Santana said.

"It's really hard for me to sit back and do nothing when the woman I love gets hurt."

"Brittany...you have to try." Santana caressed Brittany's cheek with her hand. Brittany relaxed into her touch.

"Can I ask you something?" When Santana nodded her head Brittany continued. "Were you ever going to tell me that somebody threw a chair of you?" Santana slowly moved her hand away from Brittany's face and shook her head.

"No." She spoke barley above a whisper.

"Why not?" Brittany asked slightly confused. Santana sighed and looked Brittany in the eye.

"Because I knew if I told you...Brittany what you did to that boy today is the reason I didn't tell you. I knew this would happen baby." Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and gently squeezed it.

"You still should have told me Santana. I was always going to find out. Something like that doesn't just go away." Santana nodded her head agreeing with what Brittany had said.

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle?" Santana asked.

"I would love to." Brittany replied as she pulled Santana in for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." Brittany said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you so much baby." Santana confessed.

Brittany and Santana spent the rest of the night snuggled up on the sofa watching movies. Today had been a rough day for them both, but they were happy right now. That's all that matters in the end.


	18. Mr Pierce

That night, Brittany and Santana were snuggled up in bed enjoying being with each other. Laying down in Santana's arms was possibly the most perfect thing ever for Brittany. She loved burying her head in Santana's neck and just smelling the scent of Santana.

Santana's hand was running through Brittany's hair massaging the blondes scalp. Brittany hummed in appreciation. She started tracing patterns on the Latinas stomach, she loved how soft her skin was and how goosebumps appeared whenever she touched it.

Brittany was humming a tune quietly when she heard Santana whisper her name.

"Brittany." Santana stopped massaging Brittany's scalp causing the blonde to look up at her.

"Yes?" Brittany replied.

"I...want to have another conversation with you." She paused for a moment, studying Brittany's face. "A conversation that I don't think you are going to like..."

Brittany was intrigued now. She wondered what conversation Santana could have with her that would make her disapprove.

"I know you were late for class today because you were getting high..." Santana looked away from Brittany not wanting to see the look on her face.

W-what?" Brittany stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Santana snapped startling the younger girl.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. Her and Santana had argued enough today, she didn't want another argument to start.

"I'm sorry baby. It wont happen again." Brittany reassured Santana who wasn't convinced.

"How are you certain it wont happen again?"

"Because...I don't want to lose you." She mumbled. "I told you I'm going to change didn't I? Which means no more turning up to class high." Brittany gave Santana a weak smile.

"No turning up late either. I meant what I said. I will give you detention, don't underestimate me Miss Pierce." They both chuckled.

"I love it when you go all teacher on me." She pouted her lips. "Its hot."

"You're so hot." Santana flirted as she brought her lips down to meet Brittany's, the blonde kissed her back with vigor, she couldn't stop herself anymore. Brittany forced her tongue into Santana's mouth earning a moan from the Latina. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, Brittany could feeling the throbbing between her legs. She needed Santana right now.

"Touch me." Brittany begged as she peppered kisses all over Santana's breasts. Santana happily obliged and not long after, Brittany could feel Santana's hand rubbing against her core.

"You're so wet." Santana whispered as she started nibbling on Brittany's ear lobe. Brittany was getting wetter and wetter by the second, Santana was teasing her right now, she needed to feel her.

"Fingers." The younger girl panted breathlessly.

Without another word, Santana lifted Brittany up so she was sitting on top of her. She gave Brittany's vagina one last rub before easing two fingers inside of her. Brittany lifted herself up a little and arched back so Santana could get her fingers deeper. Brittany moaned at the contact.

"Mmmm, feels so good baby." Brittany started kissing Santana furiously, she was getting even more turned on. "Faster." She begged.

Santana thrusted into Brittany hard and fast. The more moans Brittany let out, the more it spurred the Latina to go even faster. Before long Santana added a third finger into Brittany.

"OH FUCK!" Brittany screamed as she felt three fingers inside of her. Santana slowed down a little wanting Brittany to get used to the new sensation. Once the blonde gave moans of pleasure, she quickened the pace once again.

It didn't take Brittany long to come undone. With a few more thrusts and a few more pleasurable moans Brittany came all over Santana.

"That. Was. Amazing." Brittany panted heavily as she came down from her high. Santana gently removed her fingers from inside her girlfriend and smiled at the blonde. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked Brittany's cum off her hand.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby." Santana licked her fingers clean. The sight of Santana licking her arousal was turning the blonde on again.

"It's only fair if I get to taste you now." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear before crawling down her body. Brittany pulled Santana forward a little and spread her legs open. She kissed the Latinas thighs, teasing her a little before running her tongue through Santana's folds.

"Ahhhhhhh, Britt." Santana inhaled sharply at the connection, Santana threw her head back onto the pillow and gripped the bed sheets. Brittany took Santana's clit into her mouth and started sucking on it. She ran her tongue over it a couple of times repeating the action before easing two fingers inside of Santana.

Whilst running her tongue over the Latinas clit, she thrusted deep and hard into Santana who was shaking beneath her panting heavily.

"Fuck me Brittany. Please fuck me." Santana begged. She thrusted herself upwards needing more. Brittany added a third finger causing Santana to gasp. She quickened her pace making the Latina scream in pleasure. It didn't take long for Santana's orgasm to build up inside of her.

"Cum for me baby." Brittany demanded looking into the older womans eyes. "Cum for me now." She repeated. Brittany started kissing Santana's neck sending the Latina over the edge.

"FUCKKKKKK!" Santana screamed as her orgasm hit her. She came hard and fast into Brittany's hand. Brittany continued thrusting into Santana helping her ride out her orgasm. After a few seconds Santana's body hit the mattress trying to regain her breath. Brittany pulled her fingers out and lay down on top of Santana pressing their breasts together.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany kissed Santana on the lips gently.

"I love you." Santana caressed Brittany's cheek with her hand, she looked into the younger girls eyes admiring her beauty.

"I love you too." Brittany softly replied.

"Don't get too comfy, we aren't done yet." Santana flipped them both over so Santana was now on top. "Are you ready?"

The next day Brittany left Santana's early to go home and change. She arrived back home at 7 in the morning. She was so tired, she couldn't count how many times she had sex last night. Brittany was so tired she didn't even know if she had actually went to sleep. The fact that she didn't know if she had went to sleep made her realize that she definitely didn't. She parked her Range Rover outside her house and made her way inside. She was surprised to find her door wide open. Suddenly Brittany was wide awake.

She made her way into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. At first she assumed it must be Lord Tubbington looking for food again, then she realized Lord Tubbington was lying down on the sofa. It crossed her mind how her cat managed to get on the sofa in the first place. She didn't think he had the energy to jump up.

Brittany then shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about her cat right now. Their was somebody in her house. She stormed into the kitchen ready to kick some ass when she froze. Her eyes widened, Brittany would give anything for a stranger to be burgling her house for this was so much worse.

"Hello Brittany." A tall dark haired man said in a low husky voice. Brittany didn't say a word. "Aren't you going to say hello to your father?"

"Dad." Brittany finally whispered. She slowly took a few steps back distancing herself from her father.

"Where is your mother?" Brittany didn't say a word again. She had learned over the years that staying quiet was sometimes better than saying anything at all. Brittany was still trying to take in the fact that her father whom she hadn't seen for months was standing in the kitchen. "Have you gone deaf?" He asked sarcastically. Brittany shook her head.

"She's a-away on a b-business trip." It took all her breath to speak. Brittany looked her father up and down. He was wearing a dark polo shirt and baggy trousers, he looked a mess. He looked like a homeless man who hadn't washed or shaved for years. His eyes were dark and unwelcoming, she could see the hatred in them.

Mr Pierce slammed a cup down on the kitchen counter causing Brittany to jump. He made his way over to his daughter and didn't stop until he was right in front of her. Brittany could smell his breath, she desperately wanted to pull a face but she knew right now wasn't the time to be rude.

"Why has your mother left you alone?" Brittany could smell the alcohol on his breath. She hoped she didn't smell like this after she had been drinking. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say.

"She." Brittany paused for a moment. "She went on a business trip. D-don't worry though, s-she will be b-back soon, dad." Mr Pierce violently grabbed Brittany's arm holding onto it with a firm grip.

"YOU HAVE ALREADY TOLD ME SHE HAS WENT ON A BUSINESS TRIP YOU STUPID GIRL! I WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE HAS LEFT YOU ALONE!" He screamed spitting in her face. Brittany could feel her eyes starting to water, she was terrified.

"I-I'm s-sorry dad. T-their was nobody else to look after m-me." She quickly defended herself not wanting to anger the man even further. Mr Pierce looked at his daughter in disgust.

"So you're telling me..." His voice had calmed down. He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Brittany. "You're telling me you've been here having fun, doing whatever you like because their has been nobody to keep you in line?" Brittany didn't know how to reply. She wanted to tell her father that she did what she wanted anyways, but that would be bad. She knew he didn't like it when she tried to be cocky, Brittany was always worse off.

"I haven't had f-fun dad. I promise." She tried to sound convincible. The truth was, she had been happy since her parents were both away. She didn't dread coming up whilst they were gone.

"I'm home now Brittany which means things are going to change. You are going to do as I say, obey me, respect me and do as I say. Or else you know the consequences." Brittany opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by her fathers hand gripping her tighter. "Do you understand?" He gazed into her eyes waiting for a reply.

"Yes." Brittany mumbled. Her father let go of her hand and barged past her leaving her standing in the kitchen with her head facing the ground.

Brittany's parents were both so alike. They both abused her and despised her for no reason at all. Brittany would sometimes wonder what parent was worse. She often convinced herself her mother was worse by far since she was the one that was mostly home. But then her father...he was something else. He was stronger and more dangerous then Mrs Pierce. By the way her father looked, Brittany assumed he must of lost his job. No matter how much of a violent man he was, he was always presentable. Suits, dressed trousers, ties. He would never be seen looking a like a homeless man...until now.

Brittany walked back through the living room to go upstairs, she noticed her father sitting on the sofa teasing Lord Tubbington. It was hurtful how much he preferred the cat to his own daughter. She hoped her father would just let her go upstairs to get changed but as always she was wrong.

"Brittany." Her father said causing her to stop walking and turn around to face him. When she didn't reply he took this as a sign to continue. "After school you will come straight home. You wont be going to that stupid Glee club anymore, do you understand what I...?"

"Dad..." Brittany interrupted. "Please can I come home an hour after school finishes? I have other things I need to do..." Brittany wanted to mention how she desperately wanted to go to tutoring so she could see her girlfriend but she knew that would be a bad idea.

"I don't care!" He snapped. Mr Pierce pushed Lord Tubbington away from him and stormed over to Brittany. "If you aren't in this house 15 minutes after that bloody bell rings...their will be trouble." Without another word Brittany nodded her head and waited to be dismissed from the room.

She headed up to her room thinking about how her mood had went from being amazing to absolutely shit. "Why couldn't it just be a burglar in the house? A thief trying to steal our things...a convict, anyone but him." She thought to herself.

After getting ready and purposely missing breakfast, she got into her Range Rover and drove to school. Instead of going under the bleachers she decided to go to Santana's classroom since she wouldn't be seeing her much today.

"Hey." She spoke in a soft voice as she entered the room. Santana was sitting behind her desk planning out her lessons. She smiled when she saw Brittany walking towards her.

"Hi." She replied. Brittany looked around the room avoiding Santana's gaze. Santana could see something was up. "What's wrong Brittany?" Santana stood up and walked towards Brittany.

"Nothing." Brittany lied. "I...can't come to tutoring after school."

"That's alright." Santana reached out to grab Brittany's hand. She started tracing patterns on the younger girls palm. "Can I see you tonight?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Brittany shook her head and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Can we talk about this later?" Brittany asked. Santana copied Brittany's actions and shook her head.

"I would love to talk about this later but like you said, I can't see you later." Santana dropped Brittany's hand and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not that I don't want to see you...I just can't."

"Any reason particular why I don't get to see my girlfriend?" Brittany smiled, she could never get used to Santana calling her 'girlfriend'. Her smile quickly faded when she realized Santana looked annoyed and stood impatiently waiting for a valid reason. Brittany thought about lying for a moment, she thought about telling Santana that she had too much homework, or emergency Glee meetings. She knew lying would cause more problems so she decided to be honest.

"My dads home." She said bluntly. Santana's eyes widened. Brittany had told Santana all about her father, how he was never home and how she hadn't seen him in months. She didn't mention how he was also violent towards her though. In all honesty, Brittany didn't think she would see her father again. He was so...distant. She didn't want to worry Santana even more by telling her that both of her parents were abusive towards her so she decided to leave that part out.

"Your father who's never home?" She already knew the answer but asked anyways.

"Yeah...so I can't really see you at the moment. I'm sorry."

"Brittany?" Santana hesitated before continuing. "I don't understand why you can't see me just because your fathers home..." Santana was puzzled.

Brittany sighed. "He...just wants me home from now on after school. He doesn't want me to go out or anything." Brittany started to fidget with fingers as she always did when she was nervous.

"Baby...is your father just like your mother?" Santana hoped Brittany would shake her head and shout at her for even assuming that...unfortunately Brittany nodded her head. Santana felt her heart break slightly, the thought of Brittany having two abusive parents hurt her so much. She wanted Brittany to let her in and talk about it more.

"He hasn't hurt me since he came home...a few hours ago." She mumbled the last part. "He will be fine if I do as he says." Brittany tried to reassure her girlfriend but Santana was having non off it.

"No Brittany!" Santana shouted. "This is completely wrong! Under no circumstances should ANY parent abuse their children like yours have abused you." Santana was furious, Brittany looked so vulnerable and she could see how unhappy the blonde was right now.

"San, it will be okay sweetie." Brittany tried to hold Santana's hand but it quickly shrugged off.

"So what's the plan Brittany? You don't do anything about this until he ends up killing you? I've seen what your mother can do to you...I can't imagine what your father must be like, I don't think I want to know either!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do Santana!" Brittany snapped clearly getting annoyed now.

"First can you calm down?" Santana suggested.

"You're the one who started screaming first!" Once again Brittany and Santana were having a argument.

"I'm allowed to shout! The girl I'm in love with is getting beat up!"

"Santana I'm not getting beat up baby." Brittany informed Santana.

"Not yet but it's only a matter of time. It will break my heart Brittany...if anything happens to you because I didn't do anything about it, it would kill me." Santana's eyes started to water, Brittany could see how distressed her girlfriend was right now. Without saying a word Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug. She held her tight so the Latina couldn't escape. After a moment Santana relaxed and wrapped her arms around Brittany. After they both calmed down a bit, Brittany broke the hug.

"I don't know what to do Santana." Brittany said calmly. "I'm scared...I can't do anything right when it comes to my parents. Their is nothing much I can do." Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. She knew sooner or later her father would end up hurting her somehow.

"Move in with me." Santana begged more than asked.

"W-what?" Brittany asked in a confused voice. Did Santana really want her to move in with her? Was she just doing this out of pity?

"I want you to move in with me for several reasons...I don't want you living with them monsters. I'm scared of what might happen to you if you stay much longer. Another reason...you're my girlfriend, I love you and want to wake up with you next to me every morning." Brittany couldn't help but smile. Living with Santana would be perfect.

"You really want that?" Brittany couldn't help but let a tear run down the side of her face, a happy tear. Santana wiped the tear away from her face and gazed into Brittany's eyes.

"I really do." Santana softly replied. "You're so special to me Brittany, I want you to move in with me right now."

"I'd love to move in with you Santana." Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana passionately on the lips. This moment was perfect. Brittany felt lost in Santana's kisses, she never wanted it to end. When the kiss broke Brittany sighed. Santana chuckled at Brittany's disappointment.

"This is going to be amazing Britt-Britt."

"What do I tell my parents...remember what happened last time? My mom said if I didn't get home immediately she would...well you know." Brittany mumbled.

"You don't tell them anything to their face. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Santana planted a lingering kiss on Brittany's forehead. "Once you've packed your things and moved in with me, you get in contact with them and tell them you're not putting up with their abuse any longer. Don't tell them where you are...just tell them its over."

"What if they ring the police and make me go back? They'll hurt me Santana!" Brittany cried.

"Shh baby it's alright. If they ring the police we tell them what has happened to you. You're 18 anyways, they can't legally force you to move back in." Santana tried to reason with Brittany but the blonde was still unsure.

"What if they never stop looking for me? What if they find me and kill me! What then Santana?"

Santana desperately wanted to tell Brittany that they would never do that but she couldn't. Instead she tried to comfort her girlfriend. "Whatever happens, I'll be right here next to you, always. We just have to be careful alright?" Brittany nodded her head through a small sob.

Their little moment was ruined when the school bell rang signaling classes were starting.

"How about you go to class and I'll speak to you later? As soon as you get home, pack your things and come to mine straight away." Brittany nodded her head and walked towards the door. She turned around to look at her girlfriend one more time.

"I love you." Brittany confessed in a bleated voice.

"I love you too sweetie."

Brittany walked down the corridor towards English class. She was having mixed thoughts. She was excited to move in with Santana but she was scared at the same time. She was scared of what her parents would do once they found out. They would have no one to abuse and bully. What if they started hurting Lord Tubbington? Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name.

"BRITTANY!" Rachel screamed in a excited voice.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany greeted her friend.

"Just to let you know I'm having a little get together at my house! My dads are out of town so you're more than welcome to attend! I will be serving wine coolers!" Rachel sounded far too excited for Brittany's liking.

"Cool...who is going to be there?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Just our friends from Glee club! It would be great if you could come." Brittany could see how much Rachel wanted her to be there. To keep her friend happy she figured she should go.

"Sure Rachel, I would love to come."Brittany pretended to be just as excited. Rachel clapped her hands ecstatically and started jumping up and down with joy. Brittany's eyes widened at how excited Rachel really was.

"Can I bring some drink, I'm not really one for wine coolers."

"NO!" Rachel shouted startling the blonde. "You bringing some alcohol means you bringing about five bottles of vodka. The big bottles as well..."

"How about just a few cans of beers then?" Rachel tilted her head to the side considering Brittany's request.

"Hmm." Rachel thought for a few more seconds before making up her mind. "I guess a few cans of beer couldn't hurt. Just as long as you remember, a few cans means just a few Brittany. Not a few crates of beer." Brittany nodded her head in understanding.

Brittany and Rachel's conversation didn't last much longer, Rachel insisted she must get to class before she was late. For once Brittany turned up to English on time. It was humorous the expression on her teachers face when she walked in the room before most others.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. She hadn't seen Santana much just like she thought. She smiled at her in the hallways a few times and walked past her classroom purposely to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Latina. Brittany walked towards her Range Rover and got in the car. She turned the engine on and was just about to pull away when she received a text.

_FromSantana: Remember to be quick babe. I'll be waiting at home for you._

Brittany smiled when she read the text, she replied immediately.

_ToSantana: I will be. I'll be at the apartment soon! Love you xxxx_

_FromSantana: Love you babe xxxxxx_

Brittany put her phone back into her pocket and drove home. She was nervous about seeing her father again. She contemplated just going to Santana's instead of going home but then she realized she needed her things. She parked the car outside of the house and rushed inside.

Her house seemed empty. She was greeted by Lord Tubbington who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a quick stroke before rushing upstairs to pack her things. She grabbed a large black bag out of her closet and started throwing the essentials into the bag. Her heart was pounding like crazy! She wondered where her father was. The way he was this morning she assumed he was probably passed out somewhere drunk.

Once she had packed everything she needed she rushed towards her bedroom door. She quickly opened the bedroom door and gasped to her father standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	19. Free

**New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot! The beginning of this chapter is kind of intense, I hope I handled it well. I have never been in a situation like the one you are about to read so I don't know how the police would really handle it or what would end up happening so this is just the way I see it. Hope you enjoy! :-)**

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BRITTANY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Mr Pierce walked further into the room, Brittany anticipated what was about to happen so she quickly walked backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Nowhere!" She tried to defend herself holding a shaking hand in front of her face. Brittany was terrified, her father was a lot more intimidating like this. The way he looked, his clothing, his smell and unshaven beard. It made the blonde even more afraid.

"Don't play stupid girl! If you're not going anywhere why do you have that fucking bag?" Mr Pierce placed his hands on the back wall trapping Brittany against it. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, the way he slurred his words made Brittany 100% sure he was completely wasted.

Brittany immediately tried to think of a valid excuse she could use. Either way she assumed the outcome would be just as bad. The truth was, it didn't really matter what she said next, he would still beat the crap out of her. Brittany was like a punching bag. A punching bag that had been used one too many times. Brittany took a deep breath and decided to be brave.

"I'm leaving. I hate it here, I don't want to stay in a house with abusive parents so I'm leaving." She started shaking uncontrollably suddenly regretting her words. Her father's eyes widened, his breathing was getting heavier and what happened next was expected.

Mr Pierce forced one hand of the wall and grabbed Brittany by the throat lifting her inches of the ground. Brittany was completely trapped in her father's arms, she felt vulnerable, unable to do anything.

"I-I can't breathe!" Brittany squealed turning a deep shade of red.

"Good!" He exclaimed holding her tighter under his grasp. "Maybe I'll keep you like this until you stop breathing all together, would you like that slut?"

At that moment Brittany thought her life was over. She couldn't move, her fate was in her father's hands and the way he was acting right now, she didn't doubt for a minute that he wouldn't kill her. But then Brittany knew something, she knew if she were going to die her father would make her suffer first. Strangling her to death would be too kind. Her punishment would be much worse.

Mr Pierce suddenly dropped Brittany causing the blonde to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Brittany's face landed right in front of her father's foot. A black pair of boots shuffled slightly against the floor before making contact with Brittany's face.

"AHHHH!" Brittany screamed as she felt her nose pop. Her face was covered in blood after the first kick.

"Do you like this? Cause I'm loving this Brittany. Maybe I'll record it and send it to your mother as a early birthday present."He laughed as if this were the most hilarious thing ever.

"Mom wont care...she'll be too busy sucking some strangers dick" Brittany's eyes widened at the comment she had just made. She couldn't stand the fact that her father was laughing at her, hurting her like this. She didn't want to show fear anymore, she needed to stand up for herself. She actually felt slightly satisfied when she saw the smirk wipe straight of her fathers face. Mr Pierce knelt down so his face was right next to Brittany's.

He whispered in her ear. "We hate you. Everyone hates you Brittany. When you were younger your mother and I would put you in the bath and drowned you for a couple of seconds. You were so young, you thought it was a game. But we wanted to kill you so bad."

"Then why didn't you!" Brittany hastily replied.

"We didn't want to spend the rest of our lives rotting in prison because of you! It was much more fun watching you suffer, battering you, breaking your bones. Good memories sweetheart."

Brittany couldn't control her emotions any longer. She let out a small sob as tears started to well up in her eyes. What her father had just told her was truly heartbreaking, was that true? Did they really drown her? Brittany couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, she was just a little girl who thought her parents were playing a game with her when really they wanted to kill her. How could such horrid people exist?

"I'm bored." Her father spoke in a louder voice. The next thing Brittany knew, she was being kicked in the stomach repeatedly. She cried out in pain as he kicked into sensitive parts of her body.

Brittany just wanted this to end, she couldn't take it anymore.

Santana was sitting in her car driving to Brittany's house. The blonde had been gone for too long. She hadn't replied to any of her texts or phone calls. Santana knew how much Brittany wanted to just get in and out of her house, so what was the delay?

The Latina parked her car on the curb and quickly jumped out. She ran to the front door and forced it open, that's when she heard Brittany's screams. Without saying a word she ran up the creaky stairs two at a time. She knew what was happening. She knew her father was hurting her, she just hoped she weren't too late.

Brittany felt helpless lying on the floor. She tried to kick her father away from her but failed miserably. She closed her eyes as she saw a fist coming towards her face. Momentarily after she had closed her eyes she felt someone come crashing down on top of her. She gasped in shock as her fathers full weight landed on top of her. Brittany sharply opened her eyes to find Santana standing with a bat in her hand.

"Baby are you alright?" Santana asked as she pulled Mr Pierce away from Brittany. He flopped down on his back motionless. Brittany and Santana looked at one another wide eyed then back down to the man lying on the floor.

"Is...he dead?!" Brittany panicked as she attempted to get to her feet. Santana stood in shock, she didn't realize how hard she must have hit him.

"I don't know Britt...OH MY GOD I'VE KILLED YOUR DAD!"Santana dropped the bat and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No! He's still alive San!" Brittany tried to reassure her girlfriend but Santana wasn't entirely convinced.

"He's not moving Britt...he's just lying there."

"Santana we need to get out of here, it's not safe." Brittany forced herself up ignoring the pain she was in. She walked over to Santana and put her arm around the Latina.

"We can't just leave him Brittany!" Santana shouted.

"Why not? He's a monster!" Brittany couldn't care less about her family anymore, she hated them. After everything they had done to her...she was done with them.

"Because he's dead! If we leave, someone will find him and we will get locked up for murder! Oh god, this isn't good at all!" Santana threw herself on the floor and started to shake Mr Pierce. "WAKE UP BASTARD!"

"SANTANA, STOP!" Brittany tried to pull the Latina back but Santana was stronger, Brittany was far too weak.

Santana started to sob, had never intended to murder him. She was just trying to protect her girlfriend, she was trying to help. Santana stopped shaking him and moved closer to see if he was breathing. As she moved forward Mr Pierce's eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHH!" Santana screamed in shock as she was met by dark evil eyes. The next thing she did was sort of like a reflex. Out of shock she punched Mr Pierce in the face knocking him out again. "OH MY GOD I'VE KILLED HIM AGAIN!"

"Santana what the hell are you doing! Stop trying to kill him, get over here!" Brittany begged. Santana didn't object this time, she quickly stood up and moved backwards towards Brittany, her eyes never leaving Mr Pierce.

"Shit I've killed him Britt." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You said you killed him the first time then he woke up! You've just knocked him out again, I told you we should have just left."

"What about if this time I actually have killed him?" Santana interrupted as she grabbed Brittany's hands.

"Baby, please calm down. Just don't go near him...you're going to end up killing him." Brittany pulled Santana in for a quick hug.

"It was just a reflex." Santana sobbed. "I thought I killed him then he opened his eyes and I was shocked so I punched him again, I just hope I haven't killed the man I thought I killed." Brittany pulled back and gave Santana a weird look.

"You aren't making much sense right now baby, try and calm down."

"Alright...I'm calm now."

"You're alone then because I'm fucking shitting myself." Brittany ran her fingers through her hair trying to think of what to do. "Santana, I'm going to ring the police. This was self defence. He was going to kill me so you hit him and knocked him out."

Brittany didn't wait for a reply, she quickly picked up her phone and rang her the police.

"What's your emergency?" She heard the woman ask at the other end of the phone.

Brittany told the police the truth. She told them what had happened and that Santana had came to her rescue and hit the man before he could kill her. She didn't however mention that Santana was her girlfriend, that would be bad. Two policemen arrived at Brittany's house not long after. Brittany led them up the stairs towards the bedroom where Santana and her alive/dead father was.

"I can see how horrible this must have been for you Miss Pierce."A small bald officer gave her a sympathetic look as he checked to see if her father had a pulse.

"How is he?" The other officer asked. Brittany and Santana looked at each other with worried looks. A part of Brittany had hoped her father was dead, she would be free from him. But then as expected, the bald officer confirmed Mr Pierce was still alive.

"So Miss Lopez?" The bald officer looked at Santana who shifted on the spot slightly. "You're Brittany's teacher right?" Santana looked at Brittany who gave her a look as if to say YES, you're my teacher.

Santana nodded. "I was worried about Brittany. She's my student and I could see the discomfort she was in when she came to school. She was unhappy so as her teacher I felt obligated to find out what was going on with her." Santana lied. She paused for a moment looking at the officers who were listening carefully before continuing. "I wanted to speak with her parents but when I came to the house I heard a scream...I ran in the house and followed the sound. When I came into Brittany's room I was shocked. He was kicking and punching her. I heard him tell her...he was going to kill her."

"That sounds awful." The officer replied shaking his head at Mr Pierce. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your position Miss Lopez." Santana just nodded her head.

"Brittany?" The tall dark haired officer said as he walked over to the blonde girl who was sitting on the bed gazing at the floor.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" The officer spoke in a calm voice, he sympathized for the battered and bruised girl.

"All the time officer. If it's not my dad hurting me...it's my mom." She figured she might as well bring her mother down along with her father.

"I understand." He nodded his head. "Does anybody else know about this? What your parents have been doing to you?" Brittany thought for a moment. She couldn't think. Santana obviously knew but she didn't really talk about it with anybody except from...wait a minute! PUCK.

"My friend Noah Puckerman. He would let me stay with him after they hurt me. He's always there for me."

"Can I have Noah's address please?" Brittany didn't hesitate. She knew as soon as the cops went to speak with him, he would defend her. Puck wasn't that stupid, he would know what to say. He would know to tell the cops all about Brittany's abusive past.

Mr Pierce came around not long after. The officers arrested him and dragged him towards the police car. Mr Pierce didn't do himself any favors, after shouting "I'm going to kill you Brittany" the cops knew what sort of man he was. Brittany couldn't help but feel happy. Quicker than Brittany had expected, the police officers had sent another officer around to Puck's house to confirm the story.

Brittany had been called into the police station later that day to talk about what had happened again. She was surprised to hear that Mr Pierce admitted that he had battered and bruised his daughter for years. He didn't seem to deny anything, not even the story about how he had drowned his daughter in the bath when she was barley a toddler.

Apparently the police were now on the search for Mrs Pierce who was equally guilty. Brittany had been informed that both her mother and father would be charged with attempted murder due to the years of abuse and fatal attacks. It had been a long day and when Brittany was finally free to go, she hurried over to Santana's apartment to be with her girlfriend.

"Hey you." Santana greeted as she got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany softly replied.

"Everything is going to be alright now baby, you're free." Them two words felt like music to Brittany's ears. It felt so nice, finally free after all of these years. She couldn't help but smile, she could live with Santana now without having to worry about her mother and father.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany gazed into Santana's eyes and appreciated the look Santana gave her back. "If it wasn't for you I'd...I probably wouldn't be here, thank you for saving my life."

"Always." Both Santana and Brittany smiled.

"I love you so much." Brittany said truthfully.

"I love you so much too. It's been a long and hard day, how about we go to bed and I rub some cream on your wounds?"

"That sounds perfect." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips.

"Come on Rudolph lets get to the bedroom." Santana joked.

"Now hey! Just because I have a nose which resembles a traffic light doesn't mean you get to crack jokes about it." Brittany laughed.

"Sorry Britt. You still look cute though." Santana peppered light kisses on Brittany's nose making sure not to hurt her.

"Do I still look completely badass?" Brittany asked seriously. "Please tell me I don't look all soft."

"You look perfect." Santana led Brittany into the bedroom and done just as she had promised.

The next morning Brittany woke up in pain. The cream hadn't worked as well as Brittany had hoped. She gently pulled Santana's arm from around her stomach and left the room quietly making sure not to wake her still sleeping girlfriend. She walked into the bathroom and almost died when she saw her face. Her nose was ten times worse, she was horrified. She spent a lot of time applying makeup to her face which wasn't making much difference.

Brittany considered skipping school today, after everything that happened yesterday she deserved a break. She didn't like the way she looked either. She shook her head and decided to go to school after all. She really wanted to see Puck to thank him. He helped Brittany more than he could ever imagine. She wanted to make sure he knew that. She desperately wanted to get things back to normal as well. She was so distracted looking at herself in the mirror that she didn't notice Santana standing behind her.

"You still look beautiful." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and looked into the mirror.

"You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend."

"Nope." Santana layed a kiss on Brittany's bare shoulder. "I'm saying it because you're so beautiful. My beautiful little Rudolph."

"Hell no! That's not going to be my new nickname! Santana I swear..."

"Relax baby". Santana interrupted. "I'm just kidding. But by the way, Rudolph's cute." Brittany's face turned serious as she realized something.

"SHIT!" She shouted. Santana's eyes widened at Brittany's sudden outburst.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" She asked giving the blonde a concerned look. "Talk to me."

"The cat! Lord Tubbington's still at home!" Santana's face also turned serious now.

"Brittany I hate cats." Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's comment.

"Lord Tubbington is a good cat! He will be good I promise."

"No...he'll eat all of our food. I've seen him and I don't want him living with us."

"Having Lord Tubbington live with us will make your girlfriend really happy." Brittany pouted.

"As long as he eats cat food." Brittany shook her head at this.

"He doesn't like cat food. He only eats human food." Santana's mouth dropped.

"What?! So at dinner time I have to cook three meals!" Santana watched as Brittany gave her a sympathetic nod.

"No me gusta esto."

"You'll grow to love him San." Brittany turned around to face her girlfriend. She pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Santana deepened the kiss forced her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes of making out and a few touches here and there, Santana and Brittany both went to get dressed. Santana put on a white blouse with a knee length pencil skirt and black blazer which showed off her curves. Brittany tilted her head slightly admiring the view. Brittany couldn't be bothered to make a effort so instead she put on a white vest top and threw on a black baggy hoodie. She wore dark skinny jeans and a pair of converse. She tied her hair back into a high ponytail and was ready to go.

"Are you sure you want to go to school Britt? I would completely understand if you just wanted to hang out in the apartment today." Santana wanted Brittany to stay off school today, she could clearly see the blonde was in a lot of pain and didn't think school would do her any good.

"No, I really want to go." Brittany smiled.

"Well this a rare moment." Santana said as she put on a pair of flat shoes. She brushed her hair and let it hang down her shoulders. Brittany was once again staring. "Just don't get into any fights or anything, you're better than that."

"I promise I wont."

"Good. I'm proud of you." Brittany smiled knowing Santana really was proud of her.

"San? I love you so much...will you please pick Lord Tubbington up and bring him here before you go to work." Brittany pulled a face dreading the Latinas answer.

"Are you serious?" Santana gave her a weird look. "Why do I have to pick up that smelly thing?"

"That smelly thing happens to be a part of my life. I have to leave early to go to Glee club...I also don't really want to go back there." Brittany was honest, she didn't want to step foot back into that house. It was filled with nothing but bad memories. Santana nodded in understanding.

"I'll go and pick him up now babe."

"Thank you. You're the best." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her again. Santana smiled into the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, always." Brittany replied.

Shortly after, Brittany left the apartment and drove to school. Nothing could ruin her mood today. It physically hurt her nose when she smiled but she didn't care. She felt happy, FREE. This was just the beginning. She couldn't wait to spend her life with Santana. Wait...life? Brittany scrunched up her face. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with this woman? YES YES YES. Her smile was now brighter than ever. Brittany knew Santana was the only one for her.

She parked her car and went into the building. She was still so happy she didn't realize when people looked at her she actually smiled at them. Most of them stared in shock, was this really Brittany Pierce? Others smiled back knowing this was a very rare moment. After a brief Glee club meeting she made her way across the football field and under the bleachers. She saw Puck Quinn and Lauren laughing about something. She smiled at her friends as she approached them. Puck looked at Brittany and returned the smile.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked Puck who nodded his head. He stood up from one of the chairs and followed Brittany a bit further under the bleachers. Quinn and Lauren were laughing about something so hilarious they hadn't even noticed they were gone.

"So...the police came to mine last night Britt, asking about your family." Brittany nodded her head.

"You're going to like what I'm about to tell you." Puck raised his eyebrows eager for the blonde to continue. "As you can see from my horrendous nose, something happened last night. My dad came home."

"WHAT!" Puck shouted.

"Calm down Puck." Brittany waited for her friend to calm down before continuing. "A lot of things happened, horrible things. I'm just going to get straight to the point...my dads been arrested and is in prison for attempted murder. My moms equally guilty so once they find her, she'll be joining him in prison."

Puck couldn't help but laugh. "That's amazing Britt!" He pulled Brittany in for a tight hug. "I mean...I'm sorry about what happened to you but...I'm really glad they can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah I'm really happy about that." She smiled.

"So what about your house? Where are you staying?" Puck questioned.

"I think I'm going to sell the house. Don't worry I have somewhere to stay and I'm really happy about my new living arrangements."

"That's good. Come on lets go and sit down, Quinn has a hilarious story to tell you!"

Brittany listened carefully to Quinn's story and by the end of it, she was howling with laughter. She said her goodbyes to her friends and headed to class. The rest of the day went by quickly, Brittany was standing by her locker when she was approached by Rachel.

"Brittany!" The short brunette greeted.

"Hey Rachel!"

"I just wanted to know if you were still coming tonight? It's going to be really amazing." Brittany looked at Rachel confused, what the hell was she talking about? Rachel noticed Brittany's confusion. "The party...at my house tonight? You said you would bring beer?

"Oh, OH!" Brittany finally clicked on. "That's tonight?" Rachel gave her a shocked look.

"Brittany Pierce! We only spoke about it less than 24 hours ago! How on earth did you forget already?!" Brittany didn't know what to reply. She wanted to say that a lot had happened yesterday which is why it slipt her mind but then she thought, Rachel would ask her all about it. She thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm just messing with you Rachel! Of course I didn't forget. I just wanted to see your facial expressions!" Brittany lied. "Totally worth it."

"Well that's good then!" Rachel smiled. "Make sure you're at mine for 7! Don't forget the alcohol, everybody is keen to drink now which I'm still unsure about but...I suppose it will good!" Brittany nodded her head.

When she got back to the apartment she was greeted by Lord Tubbington. She gave him a few strokes before heading into the living room to greet Santana who was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey babe." Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana on the lips.

"That bloody cat." Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. She saw Santana giving death glares to Lord Tubbington. "If looks could kill." Brittany thought to herself.

"Was he okay when you picked him up?" She questioned.

"Never mind him! That bastard has nearly broke my back. Brittany he weighs a ton! It took me ages to get him to the car." Brittany couldn't help but laugh. She knew how heavy Lord Tubbington was. Brittany sat down next to Santana and cuddled into the Latina.

"Well I hope your backs okay baby." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Are you hungry? I can make dinner now if you want?" Brittany nodded her head.

"Dinner now would be great. I promised Rachel I would go to her little house party tonight." Brittany told Santana.

"Yeah? Who's going?" Santana sounded interested.

"Don't worry it's not a huge party. Just kids from Glee club, I shouldn't be back late. I'll miss you." Brittany mumbled.

"I'll miss you too babe." Santana held Brittany tighter.

"Whilst I'm gone you can have cuddles with Lord Tubbington." Brittany joked knowing Santana would absolutely hate that.

"Oh god no!" Santana laughed.

"I told Rachel I'd bring beer, would you mind going to the store to get some? I'll give you the money."

"You don't need to give me money babe, I'll go the store for you soon, I was planning on going anyways for cat food." Santana was determined to make Lord Tubbington eat cat food rather than human food.

"He won't eat it San." Santana wasn't going to take no for a answer.

"Oh he will."

Santana and Brittany lay on the sofa for a while longer enjoying each others company. Shortly after dinner Brittany started to get ready for Rachel's party. She was strangely looking forward to it.


	20. Rachel's party

"How do I look?" Brittany asked Santana as she walked into the living room. Santana looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Brittany was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with navy stripes, a light blue pair of boyfriend jeans and a pair of converse. Her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail which Santana had done for her earlier since her sides hurt when she lifted her arms up.

"Thank you baby." Brittany sat down on Santana's lap and gave the Latina a kiss on the lips. She winced slightly when Santana gently placed her hand on the side of Brittany's chest.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party Britt?" Santana asked with concern written all over her face. "You really need to rest."

"I'm fine...just a little bruised that's all." She lied. Brittany's pain seemed to be getting worse. She had tried to convince Santana for hours that she was alright, she wasn't though. Her body hurt every time she breathed in. Every time her girlfriend touched her she would bite her tongue trying not to react to the pain. She even had so much trouble doing her own hair, she reluctantly asked Santana to do it for her.

"You're not fine. Nothing I can say will make you change your mind hmm?" Brittany shook her head much to Santana's disappointment. "Well have a good night, remember to call me sweetie if you need anything. I'll get the alcohol, you go wait in the car babe." Brittany gave Santana one last kiss before leaving the apartment and walking towards Santana's car.

Brittany sat in the passenger side of Santana's silver Toyota Prius and waited patiently for Santana.

"So where does Rachel live?" Santana asked as she got in the car and started the engine.

"Erm...just turn left at the next exit and we will go from there." Brittany sounded unsure. She knew how to get to Rachel's house but she was never good at giving directions. "It really would be easier if I drive there and then you drive back."

"No absolutely not, somebody might see me getting out of the car. I'll need to park at the next house down just in case somebody sees me." Santana pulled away before Brittany could respond.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"What about if one day the school asks for my new address? No doubt the police would have informed them about the 's address do I give?"Santana scrunched up her face for a moment thinking about what Brittany had just said.

"Just tell them you're still living at home."

"I'm thinking about selling the house though. I'm not living there anymore and I definitely don't plan on going back. There is no point in keeping the house if If no one is going to be living there." Santana ran her fingers through her hair whilst keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Britt...we don't know what's happening with your mother. We don't even know if you will be able to sell it babe."

"Why wouldn't I be able to sell it?" Brittany questioned curiously.

"Because it's not yours. It's your parents house, they pay the bills so I think they will have to deal with the property."

"Do you think they will sell the property themselves?"

"Well I know I would if it were me! They aren't going to consider your well being considering your the reason they're in there..." Their was a long moment of silence in the car. "Britt...I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright sweetie, I know what you meant. You aren't wrong, I am the reason they're in jail." Brittany smiled at Santana who gladly gave her a smile back.

"Well your fathers in jail. Your mother is still on the run. Police are still trying to look for her." Brittany's eyes widened at the realization.

"Do you think she will get away with it?" Brittany started to panic.

"Absolutely not! There is enough evidence to send her away for a long time. Plus your father will no doubt testify against her, he'll make sure he isn't the only one being punished." Santana reached over and gave Brittany's hand a squeeze.

"I wonder if she even knows that the police are looking for her."

Santana shook her head. "Probably not. She isn't exactly America's most wanted."

"She would be if I had anything to do about it."

"Me too, Britt."

After a fifteen minute drive and countless wrong turnings, Santana pulled up outside of Rachel's neighbour's house. Brittany smiled gratefully showing appreciation for Santana driving her.

"Have a good night babe." Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before watching the blonde slowly get out of the car. "Alcohol's in the boot!" Santana reminded Brittany just as Brittany was about to close the door. Brittany opened the boot and started to remove the alcohol. She struggled to carry the alcohol, her body felt heavy, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

She placed the alcohol on the side walk and waved Santana off before pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket. She started to type a message out to Rachel.

_ToHobbit: Get someone to come outside and help me with the drink._

Mike and Tina hurried out a few minutes later to an angry blonde waiting impatiently.

"Jesus Christ asians, how long does it take to walk out fucking side?" She hissed.

"Sorry Britt, it was only a few minutes anyways..." A tall dark haired boy named Mike in putted.

"It took you like 5 minutes to walk out of a house?" Mike and Tina looked at each other sighing, Mike gestured for Tina to speak.

"Well, no worries...we are here now." Tina smiled.

"Good! I'm going inside, see you guys in a bit." Brittany walked across the grass and towards Rachel's house.

"Aren't you at least going to help us carry this?" Brittany smiled pretending she didn't hear Mike shout and continued walking.

Rachel's house was big. Correction, Rachel's house was huge! Rachel always boasted about her two gay dads who were well respected businessmen. Being a only child with very wealthy parents meant Rachel got everything she wanted. She never asked for much though, only things that could possibly improve her singing, Barbra Streisand collections and that's about it. She didn't ask for designer clothes, flashy cars, the latest technology. This was something Brittany loved about Rachel, she just liked to be normal. She was one of the biggest losers at McKinley but she didn't care, she refused to buy friends.

Rachel's party was held in her basement. The basement of course was also huge, a stage, a bar stacked with the best and most expensive liquor. A pool table, several sofa's and more modern furniture filled the room. Brittany walked down the stairs and was immediately greeted by Rachel.

"Brittany! Mike and Tina went outside to help you with the alcohol." Rachel looked behind Brittany to see if she could see her friends approaching with the alcohol. Brittany brought a lot of alcohol so she assumed it would take a while for Mike and Tina to bring it all down. "Rather them then me." The blonde thought to herself.

"Ah Brittany! May I be the first to say you look absolutely fabulous!" Kurt Hummel looked the blonde up and down admiring her choice of clothing.

"Thank you Kurt!" Brittany smiled. She always appreciated when her friend complimented her on her clothing. Kurt was a fashion expert, he owned all the glamour magazine's and had attended several cat walk shows. He knew all the latest trends, being complimented by Kurt Hummel was an honor. Brittany sometimes wondered if Kurt complimented her just because he was afraid of her, but when it came to Kurt, he was very forward. He didn't fear Brittany one bit, she knew this also.

"Brittany, I would just like to remind you that the bar is out of bounds. You are not allowed to help yourself to my fathers liquor or use it to play one of your ridiculous games, do you understand?" Brittany rolled her eyes at how serious Rachel was right now. She couldn't blame her though, not after what had happened last year when Brittany broke almost every bottle of Gin, Whiskey and Vodka playing a game which included seeing how many bottles she could knock of the shelf with tennis ball. She was a little crazier back then...

"I understand Rach, I promise to keep my distance...for now." Rachel glared at her. "Kidding." Rachel walked off mumbling something along the lines of "she'll be paying for the bottles this time." Yep, Brittany was definitely keeping her distance.

Rachel's party didn't turn out to be a complete failure after all. Bringing so much alcohol to Rachel's was the best decision ever. Even Rachel who never drank seemed to be climbing on the tables screaming the wrong lyrics to the songs playing.

"You know Brittany. Oh can I call youuuuu Brittany?" Rory Flanagan the weird Irish boy asked. Brittany sat on one of the sofas looking puzzled.

"Well that is my fucking name idiot." She replied harshly. Brittany hated drunk people. She loved being drunk but she hated when other people were drunk. Especially if they were drunker than her. Drunk people annoyed the hell out of Brittany, they acted so fucking stupid. Asking ridiculous questions and most of the time being needy. She was a hypocrite though, she was all of them things at least twice a week. It's always different when it's you though, right?

"Is there a special someone in your life right now." He casually snaked his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"Listen Leprechaun boy, because you're very drunk right now of those two bottles of beer." She laughed for a moment realizing how much of a light weight the boy actually was. "I'm going to give you two seconds to get your filthy disgusting hands off me." Rory didn't need to be told twice, he quickly removed his arm and shifted away from Brittany. "That's better." She grinned.

After a few more drinks and maybe a few sneaky glasses of the Vodka behind the bar which she could swear called out her name, she was officially drunk. She had sang on the karaoke a few times, played a few drinking games and for once she didn't manage to embarrass herself by stripping. She didn't think Santana would approve of that very much. Instead of refilling her glass, Brittany walked up the stairs and headed outside for some fresh air and a much needed fix.

She sat on Rachel's step quickly snorting cocaine before anybody could see. She knew she had to stop taking drugs, she knew Santana was keeping a close eye on her but she just couldn't stop. Drugs made her feel complete. Brittany sat there for a little while, her head spinning and eyes drooping from tiredness. It took her a while before she noticed somebody sitting next to her.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"The basement is far too hot, just needed some fresh air. I don't have to ask what you're doing." Rachel glanced at Brittany giving her a unapproving look. She knew Brittany had just taking drugs, even though she had took drugs on her property, Rachel knew their was no point arguing about it right now.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Why can't I ever be happy?" Rachel stared at Brittany before continuing. "I just want somebody to love me, is that too much to ask for?"

"One day you'll find somebody who will love you, it takes time Rach. I'm just glad I have Santana she's a..." Brittany was interrupted by Rachel's sudden movement. The shorter girl shot to her feet and crossed her arms.

"SANTANA!"She shouted. "What the hell do you mean?!" Brittany's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh shit." She said.

"Care to explain?" Rachel demanded more than asked. Brittany considered lying for a moment but she knew she could trust Rachel. After all, Rachel knew about her past experiences with teachers and never told a soul.

"I love her Rach, we are together. Girlfriends..." Brittany started to fidget with her hands. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You and her...are girlfriends? Your Spanish teacher Santana? Or another Santana? Please tell me you're referring to another Santana whom I haven't met yet?" Brittany shook her head.

"I'm talking about my Spanish teacher Santana. This relationship is working Rach. I'm living with her now." Brittany stated.

"YOUR LIVING WITH HER!" Rachel shouted. The small girl looked like she was about to collapse any second now. Even for Rachel Berry, this was too much information to take in. Rachel paced backwards and forwards on the front porch trying to process everything.

"Please calm down." The blonde spoke calmly hoping nobody else could hear this.

"Brittany." Rachel sighed deeply sitting down next to Brittany and putting her hand on the blondes leg. "I know you have a thing for teachers...coach Digby, Mr Rivers...you like older people, I get it. This is dangerous Britt. Once again you haven't thought about this."

"I have thought about this, I know I have to be careful!" Brittany protested.

"If you had thought about it, then we wouldn't be having this discussion. Do you care about her?" She asked. Brittany didn't need a second to think, she loved Santana more than anything.

"I love her."

"Then think about her. If this relationship goes bad and somehow people find out, the only thing you lose is Santana."

"That's enough! The thought of losing her kills me!" The blonde argued.

"Listen to me, you only lose Santana. Santana loses everything. Her teaching career would be over, she would never get hired to work with young people ever again. She would be jobless, she would lose so much respect, think about that." Brittany shook her head furiously refusing to listen to what Rachel was saying.

"No ones ever going to find out though. We only need to be a secret until graduation."

"What then? Santana shows up to work and says hey I'm sleeping with a ex student but that's alright! She's graduated now!" Brittany rolled her eyes at Rachel's ridiculous fake accent.

"She wouldn't do that."

"What about college Brittany? Where do you plan to go? Are you going to be forever stuck here because this is Santana's home. She works here, she's made a living here. Do you expect her to pack up and move to be with you."

Brittany and Santana had never talked much about the future. They were both the live in the moment type of people. Brittany had never considered college, it would be great to go but there are very few colleges in Ohio. If she didn't get in, she would have to move state to attend a different college. Then Brittany and Santana would be in a long distance relationship, would that work? She thought for a moment before replying.

"Graduation is a long time away Rach."

"But it's going to come eventually." Rachel admitted. "I'm only trying to look out for you Brittany, your my friend. Santana's a excellent teacher as well, she has so much potential, I just hope what you and her have is worth everything for."

Brittany smiled and turned to face Rachel. "It really is. What we have, all of the risks...it makes us stronger." Brittany gently squeezed Rachel's hand. "I haven't known her long but I know I've never felt like this before. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, I promise you that." Rachel giggled and nodded her head.

"I can't say I approve of this relationship, it's far too risky for my liking but...I'll keep your secret and I hope it works. Your a lucky woman Brittany."

"The luckiest." She whispered.

Brittany had to admit, she was really grateful for the conversation she had just had with Rachel. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about it, someone who she knew she could trust. It was nice knowing that now she could go to Rachel whenever she wanted and brag about how amazing her girlfriend actually was. Brittany sighed happily and stood up a little too quick.

"FUCK!" She shouted as she clung onto the side of her chest.

"Brittany's what's wrong?" Asked a very worried Rachel.

"Just my chest hurts again...it's probably nothing don't worry." Brittany tried to put on a brave face but couldn't stop the tear that ran down her face.

"You look in pain, come inside and lie down on the sofa." Rachel helped Brittany back into the house and lay her down on the sofa in the living room. Rachel lifted Brittany's shirt up earning a loud gasp from the blonde.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered in surprise.

"I know all about the human body Brittany! I may be able to identify your pain if you just hold still and let me check you over." Rachel was less than gentle when it came to identifying the pain, she prodded the blonde here and there making Brittany yelp out a couple of times. "

"Fuck I hope you never become a Doctor. God help the poor fucking patients!" Brittany twisted her face as Rachel was still prodding her body.

"Does it hurt here?" Brittany nodded. "Is it more painful here?" She prodded at Brittany's upper chest. Brittany nodded once again. "Hmm there is a lot of bruising around this area. Do you recently find it difficult to breathe?" Brittany nodded her head for the last time. Rachel sighed when she diagnosed the problem. "I'm convinced you have a broken rib."

"A broken rib?!" Brittany stared at Rachel wide eyed.

"Yes. You should go to the Doctor, Brittany." Brittany had just assumed due to her father beating her up, she would have painful bruising at parts of her body but she never expected she had a broken rib.

"I'll go tomorrow. I think it's best if I text Santana to tell her I'm coming home." Brittany thanked Rachel for her help and told the brunette the party was a success. She took her phone out of her jeans and sent a text message to Santana.

_ToSantana: Hey babe. Coming home body's worse than I thought._

As she stood up from the sofa she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

_FromSantana: What do you mean, what's wrong? I'm coming to get you xxxxx_

She Santana would be worried about her now.

_ToSantana: Please don't worry. I have a broken rib :(xxxxxx_

Brittany headed back down into the basement and said her goodbyes to everyone. She didn't know why she had bothered, everyone was completely wasted. They wouldn't of even noticed she was gone. After, she went to sit back on the porch step and waited patiently for her girlfriend to arrive.

_FromSantana: WHAT! Stay calm babe I'm on my way, don't try to move much xxxxx_

Yes, Santana was very concerned. Brittany took Santana's advice and didn't move a muscle until she saw Santana's car pulling up. She slowly walked towards the car and was surprised when the Latina got out. Brittany looked back to Rachel's house wondering if anyone was watching right now.

"Brittany are you okay, come here." Santana rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around Brittany not caring who was watching. She was too concerned about her girlfriend to care.

"I'm fine San, can we go home?" She asked.

"No I'm taking you to hospital, you must be in agony!" Without another word, Santana helped Brittany into the car and raced to the hospital.

After what seemed like hours of waiting in the hospital room, the doctor eventually called 'Brittany Pierce.' The doctor examined Brittany's body and took a few X-rays. It was confirmed that she did in fact have a broken rib much to her disappointment. What was even more disappointing was when the doctor warned Brittany to stay off her feet as much as possible and avoid physical activities including sexual intercourse.

Brittany considered for a few moments not telling her girlfriend about that part because the thought of not being intimate with Santana for a month was depressing. Santana of course wanted to have a conversation with the doctor to put her mind at rest which is when she discovered that physical activity was a no.

"I am prescribing you painkillers to help ease the pain. They will help you to breathe better, be careful not to take to many, we don't want you getting addicted." The doctor chuckled. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Great...more drugs." Santana mumbled.

"I'll be alright, thanks doctor." Brittany said as she climbed off the bed she was lying on and walked towards the door.

Santana drove them both home, the drive was silent, a awkward silence where Brittany assumed she had done something wrong because her girlfriend looked pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked as they arrived back at the apartment. Santana walked into the living room and plonked herself down on the sofa letting out a sigh as she did so.

"I can't win Britt." She replied in a shaky voice. Brittany narrowed her eyes looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" She tried to comfort Santana by sitting down next to her and throwing her arm around her girlfriends shoulder.

"All I want is for you to stop taking drugs then you go and break your fucking rib and the doctor ends up giving you MORE drugs!" Brittany took her time thinking about her next words.

"I didn't want to break my rib..." She spoke in a soft almost whisper voice. "My father broke my rib when he attacked me, I didn't ask for this Santana. I think you'll find I'm the one who can't win."

"You're right Britt, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright sweetie. It's only painkillers no big deal." Brittany shrugged.

Santana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she heard what Brittany had just said.

"NO BIG DEAL?!" She screamed, startling Brittany. "Are you serious? Do you know how addictive and dangerous painkillers are?" The blonde sighed when she realized Santana was right.

"I didn't mean it like that San." She began. "It's just the amount of drugs I take are like so much more than just a few painkillers if you get me?" She may have phrased that wrong.

"Drugs are drugs Brittany. They're all as bad as each other. Can you hand me the painkillers please?" She asked earning a look from the blonde.

"Why...?" She questioned.

"I want to monitor how many you take." Santana said firmly.

"Why do you want to do that?" Brittany held the painkillers tightly in her hand not wanting to give them to Santana.

"Because you're a drug addict. Sorry if that sounds mean but its the truth. I know you Brittany. If you can't get your hands on cocaine or any of the other stuff you take, you will start abusing these painkillers. I don't want you getting addicted to these too." Brittany still held the painkillers, she hated when Santana acted like this. She knows she only does this because she cares, but still.

She hesitated for a moment before handing the drugs over. "Fine." She moaned. Santana smiled at Brittany, happy that the blonde had cooperated with her. Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and brought it up to her mouth where she planted a soft lingering kiss to it.

"Can we go to bed now? We have to get up in like three hours for school." Brittany said.

"The doctor said you need to rest, you should stay here instead." Brittany shook her head.

"No no no, if I ever want to graduate, I have to go to school."

"And...if you ever want to recover, you have to take it easy." Santana stated. Brittany knew she was definitely going to school today. It wasn't just about graduating, Lauren had stashed some more drugs under the bleachers that Brittany really wanted to get her hands on. She knew Santana would disapprove and she hated lying to her girlfriend, she had to though. Nobody knows how hard it is to actually get off drugs unless you're a drug addict. Without discussing it anymore, they both went to bed.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to wake up feeling like shit." Brittany said as she cuddled up in Santana's arms. She lay her head in the crook of Santana's neck and smiled when she felt how perfect this was. Santana peppered kisses on Brittany's head and held the younger girl tightly.

"Just try to get some sleep. You'll feel worse later on today if you don't babe."

"Have you set the alarm?" Brittany asked. "You'll have to wake me up because I think I'll sleep through that hideous beeping sound."

"You aren't the only one who'll probably sleep through the alarm clock." Santana chuckled.

"Great." Brittany mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Brittany was awoken by Santana shaking her violently. "Ergh, you could have woken me up with sweet lady kisses, that would have been nicer." She groaned rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"I tried that!" Santana exclaimed. "After ten minutes of sweet lady kisses and you still drooling next to me and letting out a loud snore now and again, shaking you was my only other option." Brittany's eyes shot open. How embarrassing, drooling on her girlfriend and snoring, Brittany's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh." She simply said.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Santana wasn't lying, Brittany was a heavy snorer and often drooled. Luckily Santana didn't mind and somehow found it rather cute.

"I wish you never told me that." She yawned before continuing. "I'm going to be paranoid about sleeping now."

"Britt, you'll sleep like a baby tonight I know you will." They both laughed and Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

After a quick shower, a bite to eat and a few kisses, they were both ready to go.

"Britt hurry up and get your ass out the door!" Santana shouted as she crammed another slice of toast into her mouth.

"I'm coming." She replied throwing a hoodie over her head. She walked to the front door and smiled at Santana. Brittany pulled Santana in for a long kiss earning a moan from the Latina.

"You taste nice." Santana smiled as she ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip.

"You taste like bread." Brittany laughed. She entered her tongue inside Santana's mouth and let their tongues dance for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away.

They both got into Santana's car and drove to school. Santana parked at the far end of the car park just so people couldn't see them both together. After a quick peck on the lips they both got out of the car and walked towards the building.

Brittany made her way across the football field and under the bleachers. As expected, drugs were secretly hidden underneath one of the recliner chairs. Brittany carefully examined the goods and as always she was satisfied. She took a line of cocaine and smiled at how good it was. She lay down on the sofa and went into her own little world. She was pulled out of her own little world a couple of minutes later when she saw Quinn looking down at her.

"You don't waste any time do you?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Brittany slurred her words.

"Lauren only put the drugs under the chair like ten minutes ago. You're eager." Quinn forced Brittany's legs off the sofa and sat down next to her.

"I didn't see her. I've been here nearly ten minutes Q."

"Oh, hmm it might have been earlier then." Quinn started to think. Brittany didn't care, the drugs were here and that was all that mattered.

"So what did you do last night?" Brittany asked trying to make conversation.

"I had sex with Nick." Quinn said as she lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"Who the fucks Nick?" Brittany questioned. She could never keep up with Quinn, there was always a new guy in her life every other day.

"He's on the hockey team. He's really cool and REALLY Hot!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "He's not very good though...I was bored, do you ever get that?" Brittany laughed out loud at Quinn.

"Oh Q, you have no idea how many shit fucks I have had in my life." Brittany walked over to the table and took a cigarette out of the packet and lit it up. "It's horrible when you think they are going to be fucking amazing but then it's boring as fuck." She took a drag of her cigarette. "It's even worse when it only lasts like ten seconds." They both laughed.

"He's really nice though. It's such a shame." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Have you been getting much action lately Britt? I haven't heard you brag about someone for a while." Brittany didn't know what to say. Should she lie and just say she's been getting plenty of action? She knew she couldn't mention Santana.

"Erm...I've had a few fucks lately, same old." Quinn just nodded her head accepting her friends answer.

"Oh by the way, the schools talking about you." Brittany narrowed her eyes wondering what Quinn meant.

"What?"

There's a rumour about you. I Don't know what it is but...your names being spoke everywhere. Brittany this and Brittany that. God knows what it is but I thought you would like to know."

"Hmm, It will probably be nothing."

After Brittany had finished her cigarette she walked back into the building and headed towards her locker. As she walked she noticed a few funny looks sent her way. It wasn't scared looks, it was more like curious looks. She heard her name being whispered everywhere and she didn't like it one bit.

She opened her locker door and stared at herself through the mirror. She could see somebody standing behind her so she sharply turned around.

"Is it true?" A tall blonde haired boy questioned with a smirk on his face. Brittany wanted to kick his ass, she didn't like the way he was looking at her but decided against it.

"Is what true?" She curiously replied.

"Are you sleeping with your teacher?"


	21. My everything

**Hello! I really wanted to write and update this chapter a few days ago but work has been so fucking difficult this week. :( The only thing I've been able to do is work and sleep. So depressing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! I've also started a new story called 'Western's Bar' its a Brittana story. Check it out if you want, if you don't want to, that's fine also :-) Loving all of your reviews, thank you so much! Enjoy :-)**

Brittany's heart was pounding so fast she thought it was about to pop out of her chest. She couldn't process the words that a stupid guy had just said to her. _'Are you sleeping with your teacher?' _How did he know about Santana? Heck, how did anyone know about Santana. Apart from Rachel, their relationship was a well kept secret. She was doomed. Santana was about to lose her job, her teaching career would be over now. Everything she had worked so hard for, gone. Gone because of love. This couldn't be happening, not now. It wasn't fair!

"What the fuck?!" Was the only words that managed to come out of Brittany's mouth.

"Are you denying it...? The blonde haired boy took a step back when he saw the anger written all over her face.

"Who the fuck started spreading this around? I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Miss Pierce!" Principal Figgins called from the other end of the hallway. Brittany rotated round on her foot to face the Indian man.

All eyes were on her. The hallways were quiet. So quiet, a blind person would assume they were alone. Brittany was convinced she was having a silent heart attack. She didn't like this one bit, everyone staring at her, no wait...everyone smiling at her. Brittany couldn't see herself but if she could she would see, a weak scared little girl who for once, looks vulnerable. A rare moment for the McKinley students to witness. Justice. That's what the students were feeling. Brittany was finally caught out, she was the scared one now, not them.

"My office. Now." Principal Figgins shouted in a stern voice.

The students parted to the side as Brittany made her way through the crowd. She lowered her gaze to the floor, she felt hopeless. What would she tell Principal Figgins? Would she lie and say that her and Santana are nothing. That Santana is just her teacher and more would be an outrageous thing to suggest. What about cameras? What if someone recorded them together, how would she explain that? Even if Brittany did try and lie, things would be different with Santana. The Latina would be constantly worried, she would probably come to her senses and realize this isn't worth it. But Santana loves Brittany. Brittany loves Santana, love conquers all, right?

She followed Principal Figgins down the hallway, the longest hallway ever. She wouldn't be able to take this for much longer, she needed to know what was going to happen. She looked up when she saw a familiar pair of black heels standing by the staffroom. Santana. She looked at Santana with worried eyes which the Latina returned. Since she was still on the premises, she assumed Principal Figgins hadn't spoken to her yet. He probably wanted to hear her side of the story first.

She walked into his office and took a seat on one of the chairs opposite Principal Figgins. Every time she had been in here, it was to here bad news. Like her suspension a few weeks ago, a conversation she would not be forgetting anytime soon.

"Do you understand why you are here, Brittany?" He leaned back in his office chair and waited patiently for a reply.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What do you have to say about all of this?"

"I don't know, sir..." She answered honestly. She didn't have a clue what to say. What the hell could she say in a situation like this? Sorry sir but it's true, I'm sleeping with my teacher and oh! By the way, I'm living with her. I'm in love with her too. How could she possibly say that?

"Did he rape you, Brittany? We need to know." Principal Figgins voice had turned softer, he looked at Brittany with pleading eyes, wishing she could talk about this.

Brittany's jaw dropped. How could he think Santana would ever rape her? Since when was Santana a he? She was puzzled. Was this conversation about her and Santana's relationship, or something completely different?

"E-excuse me? The blonde stuttered.

"Did Mr Rivers...rape you? This conversation was definitely not about Santana! Brittany suddenly felt like she could breathe again. Their relationship was safe, nobody had found out. She felt a smile creep to her face at the realization. It quickly disappeared when it occurred to her that Mr Rivers was being accused of rape.

"Of course not! What would make you even think that?"

Principal Figgins hesitated for a moment before replying. "It has come to my attention that Mr Rivers has somewhat taking an interest in the students..." Brittany raised her eyebrows. "It has been reported that he has been inappropriate around students. We heard a few students say that you and Mr Rivers are seeing each other."

"Seeing each other, sir?"

"Is this accusation false? He questioned.

"Yes! I mean, Mr Rivers is totally hot and like most of the other students, I did obviously have a crush on him. But...he's married sir, with children. He's just here to do a job, that's all."

_'Mr Rivers totally has the hots for me. I saw him checking out my ass as I walked across the car park! He so wants to get in my pants.' _

Brittany remembered the conversation she had with Rachel at the beginning of the school year. She would go to her grave saying that she totally saw him checking her out. Telling Principal Figgins this could ruin Mr Rivers. Just because he checked her out isn't enough reason to get him fired. Although, what if he has been inappropriate with students?

Brittany was so hypercritical right now. She herself is in a relationship with her teacher, she had no right to judge. Of course, if he did something to a student against their will, she would obviously speak up. But rumours are rumours.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, sir. I'm guessing this is just another rumour." She paused for a moment. "I understand that this is a very serious rumour, but I do think it is just another rumour though."

"Hmm alright. I wanted to hear what you had to say about this before taking this any further. You may go now, miss Pierce." Brittany nodded her head and left the office.

She walked back through the hallways with her usual smug face on again. The scared, vulnerable little girl was gone. Confident, intimidating Brittany was back. She overheard a group of cheerleaders whispering about her. They had probably been informed about what had just happened. She took this opportunity to show people she was still Brittany.

"Hey pretty faces." She greeted with a smile on her face. "If I hear you whispering my name once more, I'll disfigure your faces so much, you'll never leave your homes again." She grabbed one of the horrified girls by the neck startling the rest of the group. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Satisfied that the message had got through, she dropped the girl and watched them hurry off. She chuckled as a few more students fled the scene.

Brittany walked up and towards classroom 36. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey." She greeted Santana as she approached the woman's desk.

"What did Figgins want?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well I'm guessing you heard about the rumour. At first I thought someone had found out about us and told the school."

"I assumed that too."

"Some people thought that I was seeing...Mr Rivers, you know...having sexual encounters with him."

"And why would they assume that?" Santana asked in a angry voice. Brittany tensed up, she could tell Santana was thinking something outrageous.

"San...I swear nothings going on baby. I only have eyes for you." Santana smiled and nodded her head. "I'm so relieved. At first I thought we were doomed. Honestly, I was on the verge of a having a heart attack. The thought of losing you terrified me."

"No matter what happens Brittany, you will never lose me. Never." Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'll remember that." They both laughed.

"Class starts in a few minutes, you better get going."

"Mmm, I just want to take you here, right now." Brittany pulled Santana in for hot kiss and grabbed her ass.

"We can't Britt...not just because the students would walk in on us. You heard what the doctor said, no sex! You need to rest your body." Santana said seriously.

"Oh come on San, you're not going to take that seriously are you? We can have sex if we are careful.

"Our sex is never careful. It always involves us moving about and knocking things over. And doing it on a desk is definitely not careful."

"I'll control myself." Brittany interjected.

"Never mind you, I think I would be the one to lose control." Santana laughed. When it came to sex, they were both animals and neither one could control themselves. For Brittany's safety, it would be better if they avoided sex for the time being.

"Fine." Brittany sighed and looked at Santana with sad eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, I'm not changing my mind. No sex until you're better."

"You make it sound like I have a disease or something."

"You, Brittany Pierce." Santana kissed Brittany passionately. "You are my disease."

"Mmm, thank you. I've always wanted to be someone's disease." The blonde joked. "I suppose you're my disease too." _That and those drugs I can't get enough off. _

Not long after, the school bell rang indicating classes were about to start. Santana and Brittany shared a few more kisses before parting ways. Brittany wandered the hallways for a while trying to avoid Science.

"Today you caught a glimpse of what would happen if the school found out about, you know..." Rachel whispered into Brittany's ear.

Glee rehearsal after school was dull. As always, the Glee club sang songs she had never heard before, Broadway music. The songs seemed depressing today, sad, miserable, makes you want to kill yourself music. Brittany and Rachel sat at the back of the choir room listening to Rory the leprechaun sing one of the 'I want to kill myself songs'.

"Well luckily, everything's fine and it was all just one big misunderstanding." Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Rachel, I hope I can trust you with this secret. I can't have you-"

"Brittany don't worry! I'm not going to tell anyone. If you don't lower your voice someone will end up hearing, you can't blame me then!"

"I just want to graduate and get out of here."

"I know you do. So...hows Miss Lopez taking all of this?"

"Santana is fine."

"Ladies!" Mr Schuester said after Rory's performance. "I assume you must have loved that performance considering you talked all the way through it."

"It was good!" Rachel said after a long silence.

"It was shit" Brittany replied, earning a few death glares from the rest of the Glee club.

"Brittany-"

"I'm being honest aren't I? I've had a fucking shit day and to top it off, I come here and feel like I should kill myself because this is depressing!"

"You don't have to talk your mood out on us." Rory sat at the far end of the room keeping his distance from the pissed off blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"Well...We all know what you were accused of today. I don't understand how you were so surprised to find out what you had been accused of." Rory mumbled the last part, Brittany heard it loud and clear though.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" She shouted as she stood up quickly knocking the chair to the floor. She marched over to the leprechaun boy and was held back by a few members of the Glee club before she could swing for him.

"You're a slut Brittany." Rory had no idea where this new confidence was coming from, he couldn't stop himself though. "Why are you even allowed in here? You're an embarrassment to us all. I think its about time somebody told the truth."

"I'm a what?!" Brittany screamed as she forced her way out of Mike and Tina's grip. She stood directly in front of the short boy and begged him to continue so she could happily knock his face off.

"We don't want you here. NOBODY wants you here. You're a bully, a bitch, everyone's too scared to tell you how they really feel." Brittany's face dropped. She could feel her eyes starting to water, a lump in her throat. The words clearly had an effect on her.

"Rory, stop it." Mike pleaded. Rory shook his head and kept his eyes on Brittany.

"When you were suspended, everyone was happy, even the teachers." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We all felt safe. There is so many mean people in this school. The jocks and cheerleaders who never seem to stop throwing slushies at us. But they are nothing compared to you. You're pure evil Brittany. You're not the Brittany we became friends with years ago, you are a monster."

The words played around in Brittany's head a couple of times before they finally sunk in. Was this really how they felt? Did nobody like Brittany? Brittany fought back the tears that were threatening to pour down her face. She couldn't let everybody see her cry, she couldn't show her 'friends' how hurt she was by all of this. She just couldn't.

The room was silent for moments. Everyone including Mr Schuester was waiting for Brittany's reaction. Would she hit Rory? Heck, would she hit them all? She didn't do anything though. She shook her head and walked out of the room. She heard Rachel call her name a couple of times but she never stopped. She secretly wanted to punch Rory but she had a broken rib and punching him would only make this worse.

She made her way across the football and under the bleachers. She knew she should go home but right now she didn't want to. She grabbed a bag from underneath the wooden table and helped herself to an unhealthy amount of cocaine. After today, she seriously couldn't give a fuck. She lay down on the sofa and let her thoughts wander. God knows how long she spent under the bleachers, when she finally came back to reality it was pitch black.

She sat up on the sofa and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She must of passed out or something. Brittany could swear she must of been out for just over an hour, when she checked the time though, she couldn't be more wrong.

"10! IT CAN'T BE 10! She screamed as she shot up from the sofa. "AHHH." She clutched her chest momentarily forgetting about her broken rib. She used the light on her phone to hide the package of drugs under the wooden table. She sat back down on the sofa to check the several messages and phone calls she had received. 14 missed calls from Santana and 9 texts. She checked the messages first.

_FromRachel: Brittany, can we talk? :( Rory is silly! Of course we all like you, we LOVE you. Don't listen to him. Are you okay? Please reply?_

She sighed and decided to text Rachel back tomorrow morning. The brunette would probably be in bed now.

_FromUnknown: Have you had an accident in the past 2 years? If so you may be able to claim-_

She quickly skipped that ridiculous text which she received weekly.

_FromSantana: Hey sweetie, what time are you coming home?_

_FromSantana: Is Glee club running late tonight?_

_FromSantana: Where are you babe? Please reply._

_FromSantana: You're scaring me Britt. Its getting dark just come home now or tell me where you are just so I know you are safe._

_FromSantana: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_FromSantana: Stop this now :'( I''m coming looking for you._

_FromSantana: Please baby, come home :'( I love you. _

Brittany suddenly burst out in tears as she read Santana's messages. Santana must be worried sick about her whilst she's busy getting high under the bleachers. She didn't care how much pain she was in with her chest, she needed to get home, now! She needed to be with Santana, she needed to assure her she was alright.

She hesitated for a moment before walking into the apartment. What would she tell Santana? How would Santana react if she told her she had been taking drugs? Would Santana be crazy mad at her as she soon as she walked in? Of course she would be, Brittany disappeared for hours without telling anyone where she was. She missed every phone call and didn't reply to one of Santana's many texts. If the roles were reversed, Brittany would definitely be pissed off.

She crept into the apartment and poked her head through the living room door to find an emotional Santana pacing back and fourth. She walked into the living room and closed the door behind her alerting the Latina of her presence.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Santana screamed as she hurried over to where Brittany was standing.

"I'm s-sorry." She lowered her head, avoiding Santana's gaze.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I've been worried sick about you! A million thoughts have ran through my head." She couldn't control her crying anymore. Brittany grabbed Santana and held her tight as the Latina broke down in her arms.

"I'm sorry San, so sorry."

"I thought you had left me." Hiccup. "After today, I t-thought you got scared and realized y-you didn't want to be with m-me anymore. I thought-"

"I will always want to be with you, baby."

"But I didn't know that. You can't do this to me, Brittany. You just can't vanish for hours without telling me where you are, I need to know if you're okay." Brittany gently pulled away so she could look at Santana. She wiped the tears which were streaming down her girlfriends face and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss turned Into a full blown make out session. They reluctantly pulled away when they knew they wouldn't be able to control themselves much longer.

"I'm sorry I've put you through this." She whispered as she rested her forehead against Santana's.

"Where were you?" Santana questioned. Brittany considered lying for a moment but she was just too tired.

"I was under the bleachers, I fell asleep which is why I missed the phone calls and texts."

"Were you taking drugs?" She had a feeling Brittany would say yes but she hoped to god she didn't. She sighed and closed her eyes when she heard Brittany mumble, yes.

"I had a shit day, I'm s-sorry." Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and guided her towards the couch. This was the point where Santana would play therapist.

"And why did you have a shit day?"

"Because...just everything."

"Tell me. Please."

"Well today I got accused of sleeping with my teacher. Not you. Well yes, I'm sleeping with you but that's not what I was being accused of today, well you-"

"Britt, slow down." Santana moved closer to Brittany and cupped her cheek. "Deep breaths. Relax, and go."

"I didn't like how people thought that I was sleeping with Mr Rivers. Then at Glee club..." Santana squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue. "Rory said that everyone hates me and that I'm a monster and evil." Brittany burst out into tears. She couldn't believe that was what people thought of her.

"WHAT!" Santana gasped in horror. "Brittany, look at me." Santana waited until she had Brittany's full attention. "Rory, whoever that is, do you know what he is? He's a fucking idiot. Sweetheart you are beautiful. You're adorable. You are my everything. I didn't fall in love with a monster, or evil. I fell in love with you. dry your eyes my love."

"Thank you baby. All I need is you." She leaned in and gave Santana a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Your friends love you." Santana said as their lips parted.

"I'm not so sure..."

"Well I am. I know Rachel simply adores you. Although I hate how annoying she can be when I'm teaching her, I love how much of a good friend she is to you."

"I suppose...Rachel did text me earlier." Brittany reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. She showed the text to Santana who smiled and nodded her head.

"This." She pointed to the text. "Is a friend." Brittany happily agreed with her. "Why don't you text her back whilst I make us a hot chocolate?"

"She will probably be asleep San."

"Maybe. She'll wake up to a nice text then." Santana headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolates, Brittany quickly replied to Rachel.

_ToRachel: I love u too Rachel :-) Don't worry, I'm fine. See u tomorrow! xxxx_

Knowing Rachel wouldn't reply until the morning, Brittany placed her phone on the coffee table and waited for Santana to return. She really wanted to go to bed, she knew Santana wanted to talk to her though. Although she had plenty of sleep this afternoon, she knew she needed a good nights rest, in Santana's arms. A short while later, Santana returned into the living room and handed Brittany the mug of hot chocolate. Brittany took a few sips of the drink, waiting patiently for Santana to start the conversation off.

"So..." Santana began. "Can you tell me why you're taking drugs?" Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she knew this conversation was coming.

"I don't know." Brittany mumbled.

"Of course you know why you're taking them. Please tell me."

"I guess I just took them because...I was upset."

"So they help you get rid of some of the pain inside of you?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"No." Brittany whispered. "They just help. I can't explain it."

"Do you only take drugs when you are upset. When you feel like you need to escape for a while?" Brittany wished so bad she could say yes. She really wanted to, but she couldn't. Brittany could have had the best day ever, she still would have took drugs though.

"I'm just addicted."

"Why did you start taking them in the first place?" Santana couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to get involved with drugs.

"Life was hard with my family. They would just stress me out so much, hurt me all the time. So when I took the drugs for the first time, I felt happy. I felt like I was in my own little world where no one could hurt me. Then it just went from there..."

Santana still couldn't understand it all. She knew deep down only another drug addict could relate to how Brittany was feeling. She wished she knew someone who took drugs. A drug addict or a former drug addict. That way, maybe they could help Brittany.

"Maybe you could go to one of those groups, what's the name again? Where they introduce themselves then listen to each others stories, how they got involved with drugs and-"

"No frigging way!" Brittany protested. "I'm not going anywhere like that."

Santana was shocked by Brittany's response. She watched as the blonde stood up from the sofa gripping her chest as she moved too quickly. Brittany moved away from Santana as if the Latina was going to drag her out of the apartment and to one of those meetings.

"Babe. Please consider this."

"Not in a million years! I can't do that, San. Its embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing?" Santana argued, standing up from the sofa and making her way over to Brittany.

"It just is."

"Jesus Brittany! Everyone who is there, is there for the exact same reason as you. They are all drug addicts, you aren't alone. They can relate to you. You can all help each other."

"This is bullshit San, I'm not going, I refuse to go."

"Do you not want to get help Brittany? Do you want to wait until the drugs finally kill you? Is that what you want?!" Santana shouted startling the blonde. Of course Brittany didn't want to die from drugs. She wanted to live. She just wanted to do this herself. She didn't want help from strangers.

"I don't want outside help, Santana."

"If I help you, am I wasting my time?" Santana desperately wanted to help her girlfriend. She wanted a drug free relationship. She knew it would be hard but she really wanted to get Brittany off drugs. She just hoped one day the blonde wouldn't go back to them.

"I want to get off them. For you baby." Santana couldn't help but smile by how serious Brittany was right now.

"And for yourself. So you can live a long and happy life, with me." Santana added.

"Absolutely."

After finishing their drinks and having a few heart to hearts, they went to bed. It was midnight now and Santana was exhausted. She was just glad she knew Brittany was safe. Brittany curled up in Santana's arms and rested her head on the Latinas chest. Santana pulled the covers up making sure they were both fully covered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up in a empty bed. Santana must have slipped out earlier, making sure not to wake up the blonde. Brittany slowly sat up in the bed and wiped the drool from her mouth. She blinked a couple of times trying to wake herself up properly. Santana momentarily walked into the bedroom in just her bra and knickers, Brittany forced her eyes open more to take in the view of her stunning girlfriend.

Santana walked over to the closet in the far corner to pick out her daily outfit. Brittany couldn't help but admire Santana's backside. She couldn't look away, she didn't have to either. Santana was hers, all hers. Brittany instantly felt happy at the thought of having someone as perfect as Santana all to herself.

"Good morning." Santana jumped in surprise. She didn't realize Brittany was awake. She should have knew when she couldn't hear any snoring.

"Good morning beautiful." Santana replied as she leaned down and kissed Brittany on the lips. The kiss was brief and quick, but it had so much affect on Brittany.

"Come here." Brittany dragged Santana down on the bed so the Latina was sitting on her knee. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana. She deepened the kiss and forced her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana moaned at the contact. Their tongues danced together for a couple of minutes. They only parted when the need for air became all too much.

Brittany held Santana tightly as she peppered kisses all over the Latinas neck and body. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's abs and stopped when she reached Santana's bra. She unclasped it and let it fall down her front. She quickly threw it across the room and turned her attention back to Santana's perfectly round breasts. Her nipples stood erect and both of their breathing was uneven, they both wanted this.

She took one of Santana's nipples into her mouth and started nibbling on it. She swirled her tongue over it and smiled at the little noises Santana was making every time she sucked on it.

"Britt." Santana panted heavily. "W-we can't."

"Shh baby, we can." Brittany continued sucking on one of Santana's nipples and started caressing the other with her hand. She squeezed the nipple and rubbed her fingers over it a few times. After a while, she went back to kissing Santana's neck and with her other hand, she led it slowly down Santana's tanned body and stopped when it reached her underwear.

Brittany could feel how wet Santana was already. She rubbed her hand against the Latinas panties before hooking her fingers in the elastic and pulling the panties down exposing Santana's perfectly shaved center.

"Brittany, we really can't do this, the doctor said-"

"San, I don't care what the doctor said, baby I need you." Santana finally gave in when she realized Brittany wasn't giving up. She closed her eyes when she felt Brittany touch her clit. Within seconds of Brittany touching Santana's center, her fingers were soaking. She gathered all of her girlfriends arousal in her hand and brought it to her mouth. She waited until Santana fixed her eyes on her before seductively licking every part of her hand.

Santana pulled Brittany's shirt over head revealing Brittany's naked chest. She licked her lips at the sight in front of her and massaged Brittany's breasts giving equal attention to both. "So beautiful." She whispered in the blondes ear. She gently pushed Brittany back so she was now lying on the bed. She carefully made her way down the blondes body not wanting to hurt her.

Brittany moved back until her head reached the pillows. She opened her legs and slightly lifted herself up so Santana could take her panties off her. Santana spread her legs open even wider revealing Brittany's glistening centre.

"Please." Brittany begged, needing Santana right now. Santana didn't tease, she lowered her head and quickly took in the scent of her girlfriend before running her tongue along Brittany's clit. "Mmmm." Brittany threw her head back as Santana ran her tongue through her folds and started licking her out. Brittany's moans fill the room and Santana hopes to god the walls aren't as thin as she had thought. "Fuck me. Please fuck me."

Santana happily obliged. She made her way up Brittany's body and kissed her furiously. She continued kissing as she carefully eased two fingers inside of Brittany.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" Santana quickened her pace earning more loud moans from the blonde. She planted kisses all over Brittany's neck and watched her girlfriends facial expressions as she went deeper inside of her.

"Uh-Uh huh. I love it uh when you fuck me." Santana continued to thrust fast and deep inside, she could feel herself throbbing and wished for the blonde to touch her.

"Touch me Britt." She panted breathlessly. Brittany pulled the Latina closer and rubbed Santana's center teasing her a bit before easing two fingers inside of her. Santana slowed her hand movements as she felt two fingers inside of her. They both found a steady rhythm and after a few more thrusts, they quickened the pace. Santana added a third finger into Brittany earning another loud moan from the blonde.

"Fuckkkk. I'm so close baby. Are you close, San?" Santana hummed agreeing she was close. Brittany thrusted harder and faster into Santana. The sweat was dripping from their foreheads and Santana could feel her orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to cum." She panted.

"Me too." A few more thrusts later, Santana come undone. She screamed as he orgasm hit her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was hit with a overwhelming amount of pleasure. Seeing Santana cum because of her sent Brittany over the edge. "I'm cumming!" Santana continued to finger Brittany helping her ride out her orgasm.

After they had both came down from their high, Santana rolled off Brittany and lay her head on the pillows. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Brittany, making sure not to hurt her fragile body.

"How was that?" Santana asked as she regained her breath.

"Mmm. Amazing as always." Brittany planted a lingering kiss on Santana's forehead and lay silently for a while enjoying this moment.

"You're so beautiful." Santana whispered. Brittany smiled and cuddled even more into her girlfriend.

"You're perfect. Absolutely perfect." Brittany closed her eyes and smiled as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't you dare go to sleep, school starts in like half an hour."

"Ergh, you had to remind me. Can't we just skip school and stop in bed all day?"

"We could do that. If you don't mind living on the street in a few days. We have to pay the bills somehow, so I plan on going to work." Santana crawled out of bed and made her way over to the closet. Once again Brittany found herself staring at Santana's beautiful behind.

"Mmm, this feels like deja vu." Brittany said as she sat up in bed and leaned her back against the headboard.

"Oh yeah?" Santana smirked turning around revealing her still naked body. Brittany whistled at the sight. "And what happens next?"

"I drag you back onto the bed and fuck you." Brittany climbed out of bed and made her way over to Santana who could see perfectly what was about to happen.

"Oh no. Don't you dare, I'll be late for work!" She laughed as she walked backwards distancing herself from Brittany.

"It'll be worth it." Brittany closed the gap between them and kissed Santana passionately. The kiss become heated quickly and Santana couldn't keep her hands off Brittany. She pulled the younger girl closer forced her tongue into her mouth. Santana could feel her center throbbing again by Brittany's wet body pressed up against hers. Brittany was the one to break the kiss. She took a step backwards confusing the Latina. She smirked as she watched Santana's face change.

"Come on San. We have to get to school now. Playtimes over." She couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards the closet to pick out a outfit. She loved teasing Santana.

"You owe me big time." Santana shook her head and watched Brittany getting ready.

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Santana raised her eyebrows. "And what do you plan on doing?"

"You."

After a few more sweet lady kisses and a little more teasing, Brittany and Santana left the apartment together. Brittany loved being with Santana, she was her everything. For that reason, Brittany knew she was going to do everything she could to stay away from drugs, drugs meant so much to Brittany, but Santana, she was her life.


	22. Christmas and New Year

**New chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :-)**

Santana's hand stroked along Brittany's abdomen causing the blonde to let out a moan. Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, begging for access which the blonde gladly granted. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes before both their hands started to wander. Brittany flipped them over on the bed so she was now straddling Santana. Brittany rocked her hips forward looking for more friction, Santana joined her and rubbed their centers together.

"Mmm, fuck me Britt." Santana begged in a husky voice.

Brittany spread Santana's legs a bit wider and ran her fingers up the inside of the Latinas thigh. She hovered her hand over Santana's warm center and gently pressed down.

"Don't tease Britt."

She rubs tight circles on the Latinas clit and begins peppering sloppy kisses all over her neck. She slides her fingers up and down Santana's entrance gathering all of her arousal.

"Fuck baby. You're so wet." Brittany slowly eases two fingers into Santana causing another loud moan.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed. "Faster baby, faster." Brittany happily obliged and thrusted in and out of Santana at a fast pace. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck pulling the blonde closer. Brittany's fingers slipped further into the Latina earning more and more moans.

"I'm going to make you cum." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"Make me cum please." Brittany added a third into the Latina, satisfying her girlfriend even more. Santana's panting increased the deeper Brittany went. She could feel herself getting close so forced her hips up needing more of Brittany inside of her. Brittany leaned even closer to the Latina and rocked her body against her partners. The sweat was dripping from their foreheads as Brittany quickened the pace again. Brittany can feel Santana getting close, her walls clenching so tight that its difficult to keep up the speed of her fingers.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Brittany panted. Santana nodded her head and let out a moan that appeared to be a 'yes.'

"Brittany, I'm going to cum, uh." After hearing this, Brittany added a fourth finger into Santana's wet center and thrusted harder into her. The fourth finger sent the Latina over the edge. "FUCK BRITT!"

"That's it baby, cum on my hand." Brittany slowly down her movements but continued at a steady pace inside the Latina, helping her ride out her orgasm. When Santana came down from her high, they rested their foreheads together and shared a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany."

"Merry Christmas, Santana." The blonde replied as she leaned in for another kiss.

Santana and Brittany's relationship had progressed well over the past few weeks. As promised, Brittany had managed to stay off the drugs...well to an extent. She may have cheated once or twice but she was definitely getting better. She was still smoking cigarettes but Santana didn't concentrate on that at the moment, she wanted Brittany to be completely off the drugs before they started on something else. Brittany's broken rib was quickly on the mend, it wasn't as painful any more and as the days went by, they were able to do more and more things. Brittany hadn't returned to Glee club after what Rory had said. She hadn't quit, but she was still upset about what had been said.

Now it was Christmas. For most people, Christmas is the best day of the year. A day where you get lots of presents, money and clothes. A day to celebrate with your family, your loved ones. Christmas for Brittany and Santana is...well just another day of the year. Although they were excited to spend their first Christmas together, it never really meant much to any of them. Brittany's previous Christmas's were pretty shit. Her family were never interested in her enough to make the day special. Santana's previous Christmas's always ended in a fight over something ridiculous.

It was noon when they both finally woke up and made sure to have amazing sex before leaving the bed. Brittany removed her fingers from inside of Santana and rolled over on the bed to lie next to her. Santana moved closer and cuddled into Brittany's arms, resting her head on the blondes naked chest.

"Wanna open the presents?" Brittany asked as she pressed a kiss on Santana's head.

"Mmm, more cuddles first."

Maybe I should put the Christmas tree back up. We can put the presents under it then it will feel more like Christmas that way." Brittany suggested.

"No fucking way. Not after last night."

"It wont happen again San, he didn't mean to do it."

"The little bastard did it on purpose. I swear I'm so close to killing the little rat."

**(Flashback 15 hours ago)**

_"Yes! See, told you it would look better after the presents were under." Brittany said as she moved back to admire the large green tree which stood in the corner of the room. _

_"It still looks horrendously tacky." Santana scrunched up her face._

_"Just because the baubles don't go together doesn't mean its tacky."_

_"It looks ridiculous Britt. Those ones are blue, those over there are red. Them little hello kitty ones are just something else. And oh god, what possessed you to buy illuminous green and pink baubles. Not to mention the orange Christmas crackers." Santana moaned. Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"Well you should have went to the store then."_

_"I wish I did! I tell you to buy nice baubles and you come home with...this."_

_"Well I think it looks nice."_

_"Well I'm sorry, but you're blind." Santana grabbed her purse and car keys from the coffee table and walked towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" Brittany questioned._

_"To get decent decorations. I just can't...look at these."_

_"San, its like 9 o clock, Christmas Eve, nowhere's going to be open sweetie." Brittany made her way over to where Santana was standing._

_"Bennies is open all night. I know he still has Christmas decorations. Can you start taking the baubles down babe? Please." Brittany nodded her head and gave the Latina one last kiss before watching her walk out the door. _

_Brittany began taking the baubles down. Maybe they shouldn't have left it till the last minute to start putting decorations on the tree. By the time Brittany had taking down all the decorations, Santana was walking back through the front door. _

_"Managed to get them babe." Santana walked through the door with two bag full's of decorations. _

_"What did you get?"_

_"White and blue baubles." Santana said happily. She began removing the baubles from the packaging and placed them carefully on the floor, ready to decorate the tree._

_"We already have white and blue baubles, San."_

_"These are quality baubles though. See look." She pointed to one of the baubles. "They have little snowflakes on them."_

_"That's not gay at all." The blonde joked. _

_Brittany sat on the sofa with a can of beer watching Santana decorate the tree. She offered to help several times, but after her shaky hands nearly knocked the whole tree over, Santana politely asked her to sit down. Well...it was more like 'sit the fuck down.' Not so politely either. _

_"San, can I hang these stockings up?" Brittany asked, holding up two red Christmas stockings._

_"Of course babe, put them wherever you want." Santana gave Brittany a smile before continuing to decorate the tree. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the tree was finally decorated. They both stood back and admired it. Santana couldn't help but feel proud. Brittany hated to admit it, but Santana was right. The tree looked beautiful. By the time Santana had turned the lights on, everything was perfect. _

_"Oo, I like the little star at the top of the tree." _

_"Its so nice isn't it." Santana said happily. "Bennie said I could have it for free. Christmas present from him."_

_"Yeah, I really love how-"_

_"NOOOOOO!" Santana screamed._

_Lord Tubbington walked over to the tree inspecting the new object. He attempted to sit on one of the branches causing the tree to wobble. Brittany and Santana stood wide eyed as they watched the tree rock backwards and forwards before crashing to the ground. The baubles shattered on the floor, the Christmas star which once sat at the top of the tree ended up rolling along the floor and stopping at Santana's foot. There was silence for a moment. Just a moment though._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Santana launched herself forward, hands out in front of her as she tried to grab Lord Tubbington. _

_"SAN, NO!" Brittany attempted to hold back a furious Santana. _

_"GET OF ME BRITT, HE'S DEAD, I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BASTARD!"_

_"HE DIDN'T MEAN TO, PLEASE STOP." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her away from the cat which lay on the floor not bothered by what he had done. Not even flinching at the sight of a angry Latina attempting to murder him. _

_"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! I KNEW YOU'D END UP DOING SOMETHING. YOU NEVER CHANGE DO YOU! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE LITTLE MONSTER." Santana screamed at the cat. _

_"San, let it go. He's a cat. He has nothing against you baby." Lord Tubbington looked up and let out a quiet 'meow.'_

_"THERE! DID YOU HEAR THAT! DID YOU HEAR!"Santana pointed angrily at the cat who remained sitting next to the Christmas tree. _

_"Lord Tubbington, hide." Brittany was concerned for her cats safety. Brittany and Santana watched as the cat slowly exited the room. _

_"IF YOU THINK I'M SHARING MY STEAK WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN MR! CAT FOOD FROM NOW ON. THE HORRIBLE CHEAP CAT FOOD THAT YOU HATE." Santana shouted as she watched the cat leave the room._

_After a long 15 minutes, Santana had finally calmed down. She sat on the sofa with Brittany looking at the tragic sight in front of them._

_"All that work." Santana cried._

_"You decorated it beautifully..." Santana let out a sarcastic laugh._

_"Britt. That doesn't matter anymore. That little thing has ruined it._

_"He was just intrigued...he only wanted to see what it was."_

_"But yet he couldn't knock the tacky baubles off, oh no, he had to destroy the perfect tree which I spent ages on." _

_"Come here." Brittany opened her arms and let Santana cuddle into her. They sat there for a little while longer before heading off to bed._

**(End of flashback)**

They both put on their Christmas pj's . Brittany wore a white vest top with a pair of snowmen trouser bottoms. Santana wore a red baggy top and trouser bottoms with elf's on them.

Brittany and Santana walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Brittany had moved the presents onto the coffee table and away from the mess that was the falling Christmas tree. Lord Tubbington entered the room at a slow pace and walked over to Brittany, he sat down on the blondes foot.

"Do you want to open your presents first, Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked her cat.

"Little get doesn't deserve a present." Santana moaned.

Brittany ignored Santana's comment and picked up a present wrapped in red wrapping paper. She lifted the heavy cat onto her knee and opened the present for him. She unwrapped the gift and squeaked with excitement.

"Look Lord Tubbington! Its a new cat bed." Brittany revealed a large white luxury cat bed. "Your old one was getting...well old. This ones perfect! You can actually fit in it. This is from me and Santana. And Santa of course!"

"Correction, its not from me." Brittany glared at Santana who was still pissed at the cat. Brittany placed the cat bed in the hallway and watched as Lord Tubbington inspected it. Once he seemed happy and lay down in it, she walked back into the living room.

"Just us now." They both smiled.

"This for you Britt." Santana held up a little box and gave it to the blonde. Brittany opened the box and gasped.

"Santana its beautiful." The box contained a necklace with the letter S on it.

"I thought you could wear my initials and sometime I could get a necklace with the letter B on it." Santana said shyly.

"Absolutely." Brittany sat back down on the sofa and leaned in for a kiss. "I love it. Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you to, Brittany."

"I got you this." Brittany handed Santana a present wrapped in white wrapping paper. Santana smiled and thanked the blonde as she took it. She carefully unwrapped the present which revealed a black handbag with a red stripe through the middle of it.

"Oh my god Brittany! This is amazing. Thank you so much baby!"

"I'm glad you like it. I saw how you admired it when we were doing some internet shopping last week."

"I can't believe you remembered." Santana held Brittany's hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Well I took note. I didn't know what to get you then I saw you lingering on that website looking at that bag."

"Thank you." Santana whispered.

"No problem."

After exchanging a few more Christmas presents and lots and lots of sweet lady kisses, they lay on the couch cuddled up in a blanket watching Finding Nemo.

"I love Dory." Brittany said.

"Mmm, me too." Santana replied.

"I never expected Christmas to be like this, this year at least."

"Like what?" Santana sat up and fixed her eyes on Brittany.

"Just this. Me and you sitting here. My mom and dad in..."

A few days ago the police had found Brittany's mother. She had been sentenced to five years behind bars. The news came as a shock to Brittany, she honestly thought the police would never find her. Considering she wasn't America's most wanted, she assumed she just wouldn't see or hear from her mother again. When she got the phone call, she had mixed emotions. She felt guilty, she had no reason to feel guilty though. After what her mother had done to her, she should be happy, relieved the evil witch is behind bars. She was safe now, that's all that matters at the end of the day.

"This is perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way, Britt." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and cuddled back into her.

"Me neither San." The blonde whispered in Santana's ear.

"We should really get ready now. I told Gabriel we would be at the house at three." Brittany nodded and left the room with Santana to get showered and ready.

Gabriel was Santana's older brother. He had invited both Santana and Brittany to his home for Christmas dinner. At first Santana politely refused, informing her brother she just wanted to spend Christmas with her girlfriend. After thinking about it, Brittany decided this would be the perfect opportunity to meet Santana's family. Santana often visits them but Brittany has never went along with her. Her brother only lives 15 minutes away so they considered walking there before realizing that somebody might see them whom she knew.

"Should I be aware of anything?" Brittany asked nervously as she sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car.

"What do you mean?" Santana replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I don't know. Like, if I make a joke for example, would they get all serious or something?

"Why would they get serious? Jokes are funny. They would probably laugh."

"Yes...but if you haven't noticed already, my jokes are quite offensive." Santana couldn't help but laugh at how Brittany was talking.

"Britt, baby. Just be you, they'll love you." Santana rested her hand on Brittany's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Just be me? I'll whip out some cocaine then and start snorting it." Santana glared at her and shook her head, not amused. "What's with that face? That was a joke. Jokes are funny right?"

"Just be the way you were earlier. The way you are with me. Friendly, kind, absolutely adorable. They'll love you."

"I'll take your word for it."

The car pulled up outside a large house. They got out of the car and walked through the front gate. Brittany noticed a set of swings and a little playground in the front garden which she assumed was for Santana's nephews. Santana walked through the front door and gestured for Brittany to follow.

"Hola! Gabriel, estamos aquí." Santana shouted as they walked through the large house. They entered a spacious kitchen and were greeted by the beautiful smell of a Christmas dinner.

"Mmm, smells lovely." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. A tall dark haired man who was the image of Santana walked from behind another door assumed to be the living room. He had a wide smile on his face as he approached Brittany and Santana.

"usted debe ser Brittany!" Gabriel spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry?" Brittany replied politely not understanding what he had just said.

"Brittany doesn't speak Spanish, she can't understand you." Santana laughed.

"Oh. Of course! I forgot. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Gabriel just said, 'you must be Brittany.' That's all." Said Santana, knowing the blonde would be curious to find out what was said.

"My wife's dying to meet you!"

"She is?" Brittany wasn't convinced.

"Yes! Santana has told us so much about you, Brittany!"

"All good things I hope." They all chuckled.

Brittany and Santana followed Gabriel through the door just past the kitchen and into the living room. The living room was huge. It had a Victorian style to it. Victorian furniture including a large fire place at the far end of the room, a Victorian rug, coffee table and couch. Three patterned arm chairs surrounding the coffee table, two of which were occupied by two young boys. The ceiling caught Brittany's eye. It was huge! A large chandelier hung from it. The only thing missing from the room was a television. The way the room was styled, it made sense not to add something as modern as a television to it. It was beautiful just the way it was. A woman the same size as Santana stood up from the couch and approached Brittany.

"Its lovely to meet you. Merry Christmas." She spoke in a husky voice. She was also Spanish, dark hair and dark eyes. Tanned caramel skin just like Santana. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a vest top with a pair of baggy blue jeans. Brittany returned the hug which she was pulled into.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Merry Christmas." The blonde replied in a friendly voice.

"I'm Gabriels wife, Ivanna." Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm Brittany."

"You are a very pretty. Santana you didn't tell us how beautiful your lady was." Brittany couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink. Ivanna stared at Brittany making the blonde a little uncomfortable. Although Ivanna was being friendly, Brittany hated when people made eye contact for a long period of time, it was now the case of, who looks away first? Brittany was the one to break the eye contact. Instead she stared at Santana.

"My Brittany's perfect." Brittany liked how that sounded. 'My Brittany.'

"She certainly is." Gabriel interrupted. "Come and meet the little ones, Brittany." Gabriel led Brittany over to three young boys, the two boys were still sitting on the armchairs whilst the other one was sitting on the floor playing with a toy. "This is Fernando, our eldest, he's 7 now. How time flies..." Brittany smiled at the young boy who gladly returned the smile. "This little tiger is Juan, our middle child, he's 4. And this little man..." Gabriel picked up the youngest boy and held him in his arms. "This is Camilo. He's only 2 , he's trouble though. Never underestimate them."

After greeting the family and having a few pleasant conversations, dinner was ready. They all made there way into the kitchen and sat around a large oak table. Brittany sat in the middle of Santana and Fernando. Gabriel sat across the table with Juan whilst Ivanna sat at the end with the two year old, Camilo.

Dinner was beautiful, it was nice to have a home cooked meal. Lately, Brittany and Santana had been ordering takeaways due to laziness. And due to the fact that Santana was already sick of cooking for Lord Tubbington who surprisingly ate the biggest portions. Santana's family were lovely people. They were kind, generous, they even laughed at one of Brittany's jokes. They actually seemed interested in what she had to say, they valued her opinion on my different things. Fernando had took his two younger brothers into the playroom after asking to be excused, it was so cute Brittany thought. The plates had been cleared away from the table and now the four of them sat with a bottle of wine in front of them.

"So hows high school Brittany?" Gabriel asked. Brittany was surprised Santana had mentioned to her brother that she was dating a girl still in school.

"Urm, its alright." She didn't know what else to say. She shifted nervously in her seat.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Ivanna rested her hand on Brittany's. "Santana's told us all about your relationship." _Hopefully not the sexual parts. _"We can see that Santana's very happy with you, we don't have a problem with it."

"Really?" Brittany raised her eyebrows. It wasn't everyday you would meet someone who was understanding and happy about a teacher student relationship.

"Yes. We don't care about how you met. The important thing is that you two are happy. It doesn't matter about the age difference either. I don't know whether you know this but, there's six years difference between me and Gabriel." Brittany wondered who was the older of the two. "I'm six years old than Gabriel." _Its like she read my mind._

"I would never of guessed!" She replied honestly. "You look so young."

"Cream really does work wonders, sweetheart." They all chuckled.

"So..." Gabriel took a sip of his wine before starting. "Will we be getting a little niece or nephew from you two?" Brittany nearly choked.

"Gabriel! We aren't that far into the relationship." Santana glared at him giving him a evil look.

"Look at you embarrassing the girls." Ivanna slapped her husband on the arm.

"I'm just curious! It would be nice if it were a possibility."

"Your mother would definitely not approve." Brittany looked at Ivanna. What did she mean by that? Why wouldn't Gabriel and Santana's mother not approve of Santana having children? She wanted to know but right now wasn't the right time to ask.

"You're right, she wouldn't." Brittany noticed how quiet Santana kept whilst on this subject. She also noticed how quickly Santana thought of something which made Gabriel and Ivanna discuss something else instead of keeping on this subject.

The end of the evening arrived. It was getting late and Ivanna wanted to start putting the children to bed. After pulling a few Christmas crackers and playing a few board games, which Brittany was absolutely horrendous at, they left the Lopez house. They both walked to Santana's car and got in. They waved to Gabriel and Ivanna who stood by the door waiting until the car had pulled away before they re entered the house. Santana drove them back to the apartment in a comfortable silence. Christmas had turned out pretty good after all. They walked into the apartment and settled down on the couch, Santana seemed in a pleasant mood, she wasn't arguing with Lord Tubbington for once.

"I really like your family." Brittany said.

"I'm glad. They really like you too." Santana planted a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"San? Can I ask you something?" Brittany thought now might be the time to ask about the rest of Santana's family, her mother in particular.

"You can ask me anything baby."

"You don't have to answer this." Now Santana was nervous. She wondered what the blonde was going to ask.

"Are you close with the rest of your family?" Brittany finally asked. She didn't want to ask in a way that could possibly make Santana uncomfortable. Judging by the way Santana was shifting on the couch, she had already made her uncomfortable. Brittany knew her girlfriend wasn't close to the rest of her family. She only ever spoke about her brother, the rest of the family were never mentioned. She always wondered why.

"Not really..." Santana spoke in a quiet voice.

"Is there a reason?" Brittany didn't want to force Santana into talking about something she didn't want to, but she wanted the Latina to be able to talk to her about anything and everything.

"Yes..." There was a long pause before she finally spoke up. "They don't approve of me."

"Because of your sexuality?" Brittany asked.

"No...because of something that happened in high school." Now Brittany was intrigued. She wondered what happened in high school.

"Its alright if you don't want to tell me, Santana. I completely understand if-"

"No Britt, I want to tell you." Santana quickly interrupted. "You're my girlfriend, I want to tell you about my past."

"You aren't a murderer are you San?" Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"No Britt, the only person I've nearly killed is your father."

"That's good then." Brittany waited patiently for Santana to talk about her past.

"As you know, I was into men. Well I didn't particularly love them but I'd have sex with them. You know?" Brittany nodded her head. "Well when I was 16, I fell pregnant..." Brittany's eyes widened, she did not expect that.

"Oh my god." She blurted out.

"I know...As you know, just me and you here. I didn't keep the baby, I had an abortion. I didn't want children, I was 16. My mother called me every name under the sun. She hated me for what I did. My family never forgave me. They disowned me"

"Your family disowned you just because you had a abortion 10 years ago?"

"You're making me feel old...but yes. My mother thinks I should never be able to have children because of what I have done." Santana looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"You deserve children. If you want them...one day you would be a excellent mother." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and pulled the Latina into her arms. "You were young San. So many other people would have done the same as you."

"Would you have?" Brittany thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Probably. You never know until its you though. So I can't give you a definite answer baby, but I don't blame you. You made the right decision for you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did Gabriel support your decision?"

"Not at first. He was team mom at first."

"What made him change his mind?"

"He didn't want to lose his baby sister. He forgave me for what I done, the rest is history. Any ways, you look exhausted baby, want to go to bed?"

"Do I get lots of cuddles and kisses?" Brittany asked in a small cute voice. Santana smiled at how adorable Brittany was.

"Millions and millions of cuddles and kisses."

The next week went by fast. After boxing day, Santana and Brittany started taking down the Christmas tree. Well...picking the Christmas tree and smashed decorations of the floor. They spent most of the week lounging around the apartment. It was their favourite place to be with one another. A place where they didn't have to hide, where they could be the perfect couple. Sometimes they forgot, sometimes one of them would suggest they go shopping together, go to the movies or the coffee shop for a hot drink. For a moment they would forget that going out in a public place together was dangerous. They couldn't take the risk of being seen together. Not now, not after everything.

Now it was New Year's Eve. They had no plans. Early in the morning Brittany had received a text from Rachel, asking her if she would like to attend her little party. Brittany explained that she wanted to spend the night with Santana. Rachel understood, she knew she couldn't invite Santana to the party. Brittany had also received a text from Puck and Quinn who had found a house party that they were going to crash for the free drink. She would have loved to gone to that party but once again, she declined. She wanted to do something with Santana. She wanted to take her girlfriend out and be able to kiss her when the clock struck 12. It was just the case of where to take her.

Santana lay on the couch in a vest top and sweatpants. She was finishing some uncompleted work on her laptop. Brittany stood by the door staring at her. She could stare at her girlfriend all day without losing interest, she was just too perfect. Brittany had been thinking for the past hour where to take Santana. She wanted to take her somewhere special, somewhere private. Then it hit her. Lanterns Hill. They had their first date there. It was perfect, romantic and beautiful. They would be alone, looking down at the busy town celebrating the new year. When the clock struck 12 they would get to have a brilliant view of the firework display. It was then decided. Brittany was taking Santana to Lanterns Hill.

"San I know what we can do!" Brittany hurried towards Santana, eager to tell the Latina of her plans.

"Cuddle and have amazing sex?" Santana smiled.

"We could do that after. But...lets go out tonight."

"We have nowhere to go Britt. Every where's going to packed with people baby. We can't risk it." A smirk appeared on Brittany's face.

"I want us to go to Lanterns Hill."

"Where we had our first date?" Brittany nodded her head. "That's the perfect place Brittany. Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I've just clicked on. It would be perfect. Can we go?"

"Of course baby. When do you want to go?" Santana asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Well I want us to be there at midnight, so about half 9? We could cuddle under the stars and enjoy the last moments of this year." Santana nodded her head happily.

The next few hours dragged. Santana had went out to run a few errands. Brittany was alone in the apartment with Lord Tubbington. She decided to have a cigarette. She lit up the cigarette and took a few puffs. She really missed drugs. She was getting better but she still missed them. She had so many cravings. She hadn't cheated for two weeks now. Every time she considered cheating, her mind raced back to Santana. Then she remembered the reason she had quit in the first place. For her. She wanted her girlfriend to be proud of her, she wanted a long happy relationship. She was determined to stay off them. It didn't help when her friends took drugs though. It just made it harder. It was hard seeing Lauren mostly. Her drug dealer. She was a constant reminder of everything Brittany had took. Everything in the past that Brittany had took, had come through Lauren. After finishing her cigarette, she left the apartment and through the cigarette outside. She re entered the apartment moments later and sprayed air freshener in the living room to try and cover up the smell. As if Santana wouldn't notice though. She should have really just smoked outside. Why didn't she think of that?

Later that night, Santana had returned and was now in the bedroom with Brittany getting ready. They had just showered and were now changing into comfortable clothes. Brittany wore black skinny jeans and a white hoodie since it would be cold outside. Santana wore black skinny jeans a black hoodie covered by a jacket on top of that. After getting a bottle of wine from the fridge, they were ready to go. Brittany drove her car to Lantern's Hill since she knew the route to get there. The streets of Lima were busy. Pissed people left right and center. Once they were away from the houses and busy streets, it was a smooth relaxing car journey.

Brittany parked the car and hurried around to the passengers side to open Santana's door.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome my lady." Brittany and Santana both laughed.

Brittany opened the car boot and picked up a blanket for her and Santana to sit on, a bright light so they were able to see things around them. And of course, the bottle of wine and two plastic cups. Brittany took Santana's hand in her own and led her through the few trees until they reached the end of the hill. The view really was phenomenal. It was so nice at night. All you could see was the street lights, it was beautiful. Brittany lay the blanket on the floor and gestured for Santana to take a seat. She quickly followed her and cuddled into her side. Santana poured some wine in the two cups for them both.

"This is lovely." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany's head was resting on Santana's shoulders and her arms were wrapped around the older woman.

"I'm really glad we are here, San."

"Me too, babe. Its a million times better than being in that apartment all night."

"It still would have been perfect though. If we were stuck in the apartment all night." Brittany ran her hand up and down Santana's back.

"How's that?" Santana questioned.

"Because I would be with you." Santana couldn't help but smile. "It doesn't matter where we are, San. As long as I'm with you...everything's always perfect."

"You're so cute, do you know that?"

"You might have mentioned that a few times." Brittany took a large gulp of her wine.

"Its better coming here though, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. I'm really excited for the fireworks. And to kiss you." Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana on the lips.

Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip asking for access which as always, was granted. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as their tongues danced together. The make out session was getting heated pretty quick, Brittany's hand crept underneath Santana's hoodie and wandered down her lower stomach.

"Your hands are freezing." Santana mumbled in Brittany's mouth. Brittany let out a laugh as she broke the kiss.

"Its probably too cold to get naked here, huh?" Santana nodded her head frantically.

"Just a little." Brittany snuggled back into Santana's side. She inhaled the scent of Santana. She loved everything about her girlfriend. Especially how she was so cuddly, so warm. She was like a little cuddly radiator. They both looked out onto the town, taking in the breathtaking view in front of them.

"Look Brittany, a firework." Santana pointed to a small firework that had been set off a far distance away.

"Its pretty." Brittany said. The more time that went by, the more fireworks were seen in the sky. Every time either one had seen one, they felt the need to tell one another and point it out.

"One minute, San." Santana and Brittany both smiled. They stood up and walked to the edge of the hill wanting to remember this moment. They looked into each others eyes. Their eyes were filled with so much happiness, so much love.

Only 10 seconds remained until the new year. Brittany reached out for Santana's hand, never breaking contact with her girlfriend. They held hands and enjoyed the last few seconds of the year they had. Overall, the year had been pretty good. Sure, Brittany's parents went to prison, she was beaten up and ended up beaten the crap out of god knows how many people. But then there was Santana. This was the year she met her true love. The first year she truly knew what it meant to be in love. Because of that, this year was perfect.

The sound of fireworks erupting in the town of Lima confirmed that the new year had started. They smiled at each other one more time.

"I love you." Brittany whispered.

"I love you."

Brittany and Santana both leaned in for a long passionate kiss. They stood there kissing passionately for a while, listening to the sound of fireworks in the distance. The perfect moment.


	23. Cravings

**Hello! Hope you enjoy! :-) This chapter is mainly all about drugs and Brittany's cravings. I know a few people commented saying that Brittany couldn't get off drugs that easily. She isn't off drugs. As I mentioned in the last chapter, she did cheat a few times. Also Santana didn't want her to touch the Christmas tree because of her shaky hands. I wanted the last chapter to be happy though, it was Christmas and New Year so I wanted a long and happy chapter. :-)**

**Ahhh, the 100****th**** episode of Glee was amazing! And the episode that followed. I absolutely loved the Brittana scenes . **

**Also, sorry for the slow update. The past few weeks I have been working really long hours which has prevented me from writing! **

Two weeks have passed since New Year. School had restarted and things were going...not so well. Brittany was struggling more and more, the craving for drugs was becoming all too much. Some days were better than others. It was easier being in the apartment with Santana, she was a huge distraction. Once at school though, Brittany was constantly reminded of her not so long ago past. Gym class was hard. Running laps on the football field and getting a full view of the bleachers, knowing what she wanted, what she craved was under a table right over there. She had the urge to go over there and just relief the craving. Just a little bit wouldn't hurt...

"What are you staring at?" Quinn said as she stretched in the middle of the field.

"Nothing..." Brittany couldn't take her eyes away from the bleachers. They were right under there. Quinn followed Brittany's line of sight all the way over to the bleachers.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you under there for a while."

"I've quit." She quickly replied.

"Quit what?"

"Drugs, obviously." Brittany began running another lap around the field. Quinn stopped stretching and hurried across the field trying to keep up with Brittany.

"Well that's a surprise." The shorter girl panted, already out of breath.

"Since I've quit. Just out of curiosity, how much is under the table?" Yes, she was just curious.

"If you've quit, why do you need to know? I assume you wont be taking any more." Brittany rolled her eyes and glared at Quinn.

"Just tell me!" She panted.

"Loads. You were the one who took the most, Britt. We haven't really took anything from under the table. That's practically all yours, we've only took drugs at parties and shit lately." Brittany closed her eyes tightly and stopped running. She turned to face Quinn, wiping the sweat of her brow.

"So you're telling me, the same amount is probably still there." Quinn nodded her head.

"I assume. Pretty much any ways. We may have took one or two things but...its all still there Britt."

"Shit shit shit!" The blonde was angry. The thought of all those drugs waiting for her under the bleachers was killing her.

"We can move them if you want..."

"NO!" She shouted startling Quinn. She refused to let anybody take away HER drugs. She didn't understand why she shouted 'no' though. If she had no intention of going back on them, why did she care about what happened to them? She knew why though. She couldn't part with them. They had been a part of her life for so long, she just couldn't let them go.

After gym class, Brittany headed under the bleachers just to check on...the drugs. Her body was shaking, they were right there. She could see the wooden table, all she had to do was reach under and take the drugs. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. _You don't need these Brittany. This isn't you anymore. _She said out loud to herself.

_You need us Brittany. Remember how happy we made you? We need you. We miss you. _she heard the drugs say. Well, she heard her mind say. She contemplated on what to do. She was supposed to be at Spanish class right now, instead she was standing under the bleachers looking at a table and chewing her nails. She sat down on one of the recliner chairs before her legs could give way. _Just walk away, Brittany. Walk away before you ruin yourself. Think about Santana. Think about what this will do to her. Get the fuck up and walk away. _

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Lopez." Santana slightly cringed at the name. She knew it was necessary though. Santana stood up from behind her desk and walked towards Brittany with a note in her hand.

"That's alright Brittany." Brittany smiled.

"What's this? The blonde asked as Santana handed her the note.

"Detention note. I have told you many times, Miss Pierce. If you're late to my lesson, you get detention." She watched as Brittany narrowed her eyes and twisted her face before continuing. "You turning up to my lesson late is disrupting the students who actually want to learn something. Now please, take a seat." Santana sat down behind her desk and started marking what looked like test results.

"I got detention too." Puck informed Brittany as she made her way to the back of the classroom and towards her desk.

"Why did you get detention? Were you late?"

"I threw a pen at that Chinese girls head." Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"Miss Pierce!" Santana snapped startling the whole class. "are you incapable of sitting in silence?" Santana really did take her job seriously. She was completely different in class.

"No..."

"Well then, get on with your work." The Latina demanded.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" She said truthfully.

"Well ask Mr Puckerman then. You seem to be already having a conversation with him." Brittany rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Puck.

"What do we have to do?"

"I don't know." Puck replied. "I wasn't listening."

"So what are you writing down?"

"All the different ways I would take Miss Lopez." Pucks laugh was soon silenced as Brittany slapped him so hard in the arm. "OUCHHH!"

"Is there a problem at the back of the room?" Santana sounded angry at the fact that once again Brittany had interrupted her lesson.

"He's a fucking idiot!" Brittany glared at Puck. Glancing at the piece of paper, she was annoyed. How dare Puck write things like that about HER girlfriend. Even though Puck didn't know Santana was Brittany's girlfriend, he still shouldn't of wrote it. Some of the things were disgusting. Exactly the same things that had went through Brittany's mind many times before...but that's different.

"Miss Pierce!" Santana snapped as she rushed towards the back of the classroom. "Do I have to send you out?"

"No, its him, he's just-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'll see you after class. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth for the rest of the lesson. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand?" Santana repeated. She watched as Brittany slowly nodded her head before returning back to her seat at the front of the class.

"Prick." Brittany mumbled to Puck under her breath.

Not much happened for the remainder of the lesson. Brittany had kept her word and didn't say another thing. Santana had ended the lesson with a quiz on what they had learned since returning to school, Brittany was convinced she failed. The students packed up their belongings as the sound of the school bell rang. Brittany waited until every student had exited the classroom before walking towards Santana's desk. She stood in silence waiting for Santana to start of the conversation.

"Your behaviour is completely unacceptable Brittany." Santana looked up from the work book she was writing in.

"Come on San, are you still mad?" Brittany sat down on the edge of the table.

"Of course I'm mad. This is serious Brittany."

"But I'm your girlfriend..." Brittany pouted.

"Whilst you are in this classroom, you are just another student, Brittany." Santana sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "My job is to teach students. If I don't do my job properly, students will fail, futures will be affected."

"Santana I get that-"

"Brittany please don't interrupt." She held up her hand warning Brittany to stop. "I can't do my job properly if I have students like yourself turning up late, disrupting the class. Its distracting the students and also, its distracting me. I constantly have to worry about the next time you have one of your little outbursts, do you get what I'm saying?"

"You want me to be quiet?"

"I want you to have respect for the other students. There are a few students in this class who in the future hope to become Spanish teachers. I have to learn them everything. My job is to make sure that they do their very best so they can someday achieve their dreams. They can't be listening to you Britt, its not fair."

"If you saw what Puck wrote, you would understand my outburst." Santana shook her head.

"I don't care what he wrote. I care about you. I don't want to have to send you out, Brittany. I don't want you to get in more trouble, you need to behave."

"Jeez, you're so serious when you're here." Brittany joked.

"I have to be serious, I can't joke around."

"You really care about what happens to these people, don't you?" Santana's face softened as she nodded her head.

"They hired me for a reason Britt. I am the best." They both laughed. Brittany pulled Santana up from her chair and gave her a long hug.

"I won't cause you any more problems then...Miss Lopez."

"You better not. There isn't a limit to the amount of detention slips I can hand out, remember that."

At the end of the day, Brittany sat in detention staring blankly at a large clock situated at the front of the room. Her hands were tapping on the table impatiently, needing to get of the room. It was torture, Brittany was convinced this was the longest detention ever. She looked around the room at the two other students who were doing exactly the same as her.

"This is killing me! How much fucking longer!" Brittany snapped as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Miss Pierce, lower your voice please! You have 55 minutes remaining." A short old woman with round glasses replied.

"How is that even possible?"

"You have only been here for 5 minutes." Brittany's face dropped. She must have arrived hours and hours early because she was more than certain she hadn't been here for only 5 minutes.

"This is ridiculous." The blonde mumbled under her breath. She pulled out her phone not caring if the teacher could see.

_ToSantana: I fucking hate you._

Santana had just entered the apartment when she felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. After sitting down at the counter and sipping on her wine, she opened her bag and pulled out her phone. She read Brittany's text and a smug smile appeared on her face. She knew Brittany would be in detention right now calling her every name under the sun.

"That's what she gets for interrupting my lesson." Santana took a large gulp of wine. She walked over to the refrigerator and gazed at her food options. "Hmm." she thought for a moment. "Hey Tubbs? Want a piece of steak?"

"Meow." Lord Tubbington answered as he strolled over to Santana. He flopped down on her foot, his way of saying 'yes please'.

Before starting dinner, Santana replied to Brittany's ever so nice text.

_ToBrittany: Love you lots and lots!xxxxxx_

45 minutes later, Brittany was released from the prison she was in called 'detention.' She had been let go a few minutes early as her constant moaning and whinging was driving the teacher crazy. She sat in her car for a few minutes looking out at the football field. The bleachers which were in plain sight. The drugs that were under there, calling her name. She was clinging onto the steering wheel like her life depended on it, the temptation was too overwhelming, the cravings, the need. Her breathing had increased, it was physically killing her just sitting in the car staring at the bleachers. She quickly started the car engine and sped out of the parking lot without looking back.

"How was detention?" Santana asked as Brittany entered the living room. She shoved a bunch of potato chips into her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Awful." Brittany rolled her eyes. "By the way, can I just say, Puck never showed up. Just letting you know. I turned up but he never."

"Wow. Look at you being a little grass." Santana laughed.

"Its just not fair how I had to sit through that torture whilst he was out and about doing whatever he does." Brittany said as she sat down on the couch next to Santana.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get onto him tomorrow?"

"That would make my day!"

"Good. Now where's my sweet lady kisses?" Santana asked with a smirk plastered on her face. Brittany grabbed the potato chips out of Santana's hands and placed them on the coffee table. She leaned in and passionately kissed her girlfriend.

Santana pulled Brittany on top of her as she lay down on the couch. Brittany's hands wandered up Santana's shirt and cupped her breast. Santana moaned with pleasure as Brittany grinded against her, circling her hips. Their body's moved in perfect sync with each other as they continued making out. "Open your legs." Brittany whispered in the Latinas ear as her hands slipped into her panties. Santana opened her legs and allowed Brittany to slowly pull them down. Once they had been thrown across the room, Brittany lay back down on top of Santana.

Brittany peppered kisses all over Santana's neck earning loud moans from the Latina. Knowing what her girlfriend wanted, she made her way down Santana's body and licked her lips at the sight of Santana's glistening core.

"So hot baby." Brittany leaned down and licked the inside of Santana's thighs, she hovered over Santana's center admiring the view before placing a kiss on her girlfriends pussy. She took the Latinas clit into her mouth and sucked on it a bit. She let it go with a plop before running her fingers through Santana's folds. "You're so wet."

"Britt, please." Santana begged. The blonde didn't tease any longer. She licked harder and harder every time her tongue hit Santana's center. She licked all of Santana's arousal, taking in the salty taste that clung to her tongue. "Fingers, fingers."

Brittany immediately flipped Santana over and entered her from behind. The Latina gasped and dug her nails into the armrests. Brittany's long fingers maneuvered inside of Santana's wet pussy at a fast pace, her other hand was wrapped around her girlfriends waist. She moved her hand down the Latinas body to cover her front. She ran her fingers through Santana's folds and began rubbing her clit ferociously.

"Fuckkk! Faster babe." The Latina panted breathlessly. Santana's reaction urged the blonde on and she soon quickened the pace. Their body's shook against each others, there were only the slick wet sounds of Brittany fingers moving within Santana that filled the room.

"Cum for me baby." Brittany demanded. It didn't take long for Santana's orgasm to build up inside of her. She gripped tighter onto the armrest and moved backwards and forwards against Brittany's fingers wanting her to go deeper. A few more thrusts later was all it took.

"Fuck Britt. I'm going to uh, cum!" The sound of Santana's screams made Brittany smile, knowing she had made her girlfriend cum was satisfying. After helping Santana ride out her orgasm, Brittany collapsed down on top of her ignoring her own throbbing center. She peppered kisses down Santana's spine and continuously mumbled 'I love you' into the Latinas sweaty body.

Later that night, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the kitchen at the round table. Brittany was eating some tomato soup whilst Santana was flicking through the pages of a fashion magazine. Every now and again, Brittany would hear Santana mumble something along the lines of 'that's so hot' and 'that's nice' speaking more so to herself rather than Brittany.

"How are you?" Santana randomly asked as the blonde finished her soup. Brittany put down her spoon and looked up at Santana with a puzzled face.

"I'm fine?" She replied.

"You don't look so good." Santana stated as she put her hand over Brittany's. She studied her girlfriend for a moment before continuing. "You can talk to me. I know you're struggling staying off drugs."

"I'm fine, San."

"Britt, listen to me-"

"No!" Brittany shouted. "Please just let me deal with this in my own way. Nothing you can do can possibly help."

"I can be here for you." Santana interrupted. "There are moments when I look at you and you're perfectly fine. Then there are moments like this when I can see your pain. The moments when your hands never stop shaking." Santana looked down at their intertwined hands. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"I have a feeling you will regardless of my answer, so yes." Santana rolled her eyes and shuffled her chair closer to Brittany so there legs were touching under the table.

"Please just let me finish before you argue with me which I am highly confident you will." Brittany listened intently, intrigued by what the Latina was going to say. "I think maybe you should...get rid of your friends." She mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" Brittany responded.

"Just let me explain." The Latina whispered. "Your friends take drugs."

"They aren't really addicted though." Santana shook her head and sighed. She gazed at Brittany trying to figure out her next words.

"They still take drugs." She explained. "Sweetheart, you can't be around people who take drugs if you're trying to get off them, it doesn't work, the temptation will be too hard."

"They're my friends, Santana."

"I know they are, but it isn't healthy for you to be around them. Lets take Lauren for example, she's a drug dealer isn't she?"

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up."

"I know but still. She's a drug dealer, being friends with her means that you can get drugs whenever you want. I don't like that one bit."

"Do you trust me?" Brittany questioned. The blonde watched as Santana nodded her head. "Then believe me when I say, I'm not going back on drugs. It's killing me being off them, but in the long run, I will be fine in the end."

"Please consider what I'm saying Britt." Santana pleaded.

"Do you want me to have no friends or something?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt that's not what I'm saying. I do want you to have friends, just not drug friends." Brittany yanked her hand away from Santana's and sharply stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Babe...please." Santana followed Brittany out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Santana." The sound of the bedroom door slamming was enough for Santana to know that the conversation had went just as expected.

The next morning Brittany woke up and immediately knew Santana wasn't in bed with her. She looked around the room and sighed thinking back to the conversation they had last night. On some level, she knew Santana was right. Being around people who take drugs wouldn't be the best thing to do, she knew she would end up giving up at some point. On the other hand, she loved her friends. Puck, Quinn, how could she ever cut them out of her life?

She reluctantly crawled out of bed and and went into the bathroom. After a long hot shower and changing into a T-shirt and jeans, she went looking for Santana. Due to the apartments small size, it didn't take her long to locate her. She was lying on the couch in the living room, a thin blanket covering her half naked body. Brittany tiptoed in the living room and kneeled down beside Santana. She planted a soft kiss on the Latinas forehead and stroked the dark hair away from her face.

"Baby, wake up." She whispered in Santana's ear. She watched as the older woman shifted and stirred in her sleep. She watched as Santana slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times trying to adjust her sight.

There was silence for a few moments, they were both staring at each other not knowing what to say. A soft 'hey' was finally mumbled out of Santana's mouth. Brittany smiled and whispered a 'hey' back. The Latina shifted her position on the couch so she was no longer lying down. She patted the empty space next to her, gesturing for the blonde to join her.

"I'm sorry about last night." Brittany said as she sat down next to Santana.

"How about we just forget about it? I just worry about you. I worry that one day you're going to...get yourself hurt. I just really hate drugs and I don't know how I feel about you being around people who may not be addicted, but still take them." Brittany nodded her head in understanding. She put herself in Santana's shoes, she knew she would probably be exactly the same.

"I love you." Brittany whispered as she leaned in and passionately kissed Santana on the lips. The Latina mumbled an 'I love you' into the kiss. After breaking the kiss, they both intertwined their hands and initiated a well needed cuddle.

"So..." Santana started as she held Brittany in her arms. "I was thinking about something last night. About an idea..."

"What idea?"

"Well, I was thinking...maybe we could uh, invite...Rachel over for dinner this weekend." she rushed the last part. Brittany looked up at Santana with a puzzled face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally finding words to say.

"You want to invite Rachel Berry over for dinner?"

"Yeah." She replied in a unsure voice." She's a good friend of yours, she also knows about us. I think it will be nice to have company over and I really want to get to know her better."

"Not many people can say they want to get to know Rachel Berry better."

"Well I do. So...can we invite her over?" The Latina asked with a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"You're really trying aren't you?" Brittany watched as Santana nodded her head. "Well then, I guess I can ask if she wants to come over. I can't make any promises though, she may not feel comfortable doing this."

"I know, I understand."

After changing into her usual attire and feeding Lord Tubbington, Brittany left the apartment and headed to school. She gave Santana a passionate kiss on the lips before heading in different directions. She entered the school building and made her way to her locker which was blocked by a few cheerleaders.

"Get the fuck out of my way." She snapped at the cheerleaders who immediately moved. "Fucking sluts." She mumbled under her breath as she attempted to open her locker which always seemed to be jammed. After retrieving some books which she couldn't tell the difference between, she went to first period.

Her first few lessons went by quickly, falling asleep in each of the lessons probably had something to do with it. She just couldn't seem to keep her eyes open, her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was get high, which of course wasn't an option. She spent her lunchtime in the courtyard, the weather wasn't great so it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once. There were a few other students crowding around a few of the lunch benches but kept their distance from Brittany. She watched them interact with their friends, how they were laughing and joking around. Then there was her, sitting alone with nobody to talk to. She wondered where her friends were, Puck, Quinn, she hadn't seen them all day, they were probably under the bleachers stealing HER drugs.

Brittany didn't realize how long she had been staring at the students at one particular table for. It wasn't until her thoughts disappeared and she studied each of them, did she notice the shock and horror plastered on their faces. The scared students who couldn't help but wonder why Brittany Pierce was still staring at them. Did they think she was going to hurt them? To stop them from worrying, she sighed and looked away breaking eye contact. She looked around the courtyard finding something else to fix her eyes on when she saw a girl wearing a reindeer sweater approaching her.

"Hey Rach." Brittany said as she took a sip from her drink. The shorter girl smiled and took a seat opposite her on the lunch table.

"Brittany!" She exclaimed. "I've come to talk to you."

"Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't have come over." Rachel rolled her eyes at Brittany's comment.

"Ok, I'm going to get straight to the point. We want you to come back to Glee club."

"No fucking way Berry." Brittany snarled. She shook her head not wanting to hear Rachel's explanation. After the way she was treated by Rory, she didn't want to ever go back to that stupid club. They didn't deserve her.

"Please Brittany, just let me-"

"No!" Brittany interrupted. "I'm not going back and that's final. Nothing you say will ever convince me to rejoin."

"Oh come on! We need you, even though you have a habit of not showing up when we need you, you can't deny you are one of the best members of Glee club!" Brittany obviously knew that. "Apart from me of course, you aren't better than me but you have a fantastic voice, you're definitely the best dancer and...I miss you."

"I miss you too." The blonde confessed. She did genuinely miss hanging out with Rachel. She hadn't spoken to her much lately, she was either busy with Santana or lurking around the bleachers trying to resist taking drugs.

"Then rejoin Glee club." Brittany saw this as a perfect time to bring up 'girls night' on Saturday at the apartment.

"We don't need Glee club to hang out with each other."

"We do!" Rachel argued. "I never see you otherwise."

"Which is why I want to ask you something."

"I'm listening." Brittany propped her elbows up on the table and leaned forward.

"Come over to the apartment on Saturday night. We can have dinner, watch a movie and have a catch up." Brittany watched as Rachel's mouth hung open.

"W-what. You want me to come over and hangout with you and our teacher?"

"She's my girlfriend!" The blonde protested.

"Yes, and she's my teacher!"

"Please Rachel. It will give you a chance to get to know Santana better, I want you to like her, not in the way I like her but I want you to see what an amazing person she is." _That might convince her._

"Brittany...I still don't know how I feel about this. I don't know if I'm ready for all of this."

"Its just dinner and a movie. Please." She hoped the sad face that was plastered on her face would be enough for Rachel to say yes. After hearing the girl sigh and roll her eyes, she knew she had won.

"Fine." Rachel whined. "But I don't know where you both live so I'll need address details."

"I'll pick you up at six!"

A few days later, Saturday had finally arrived. Nerves were running high in the apartment. Santana had never had company before, she had never been a host, this was all new to her. Saturday morning consisted of scrubbing the apartment from top to bottom, they didn't live in a messy apartment but it was far from spotless. She wanted to make a good impression as well, the guest coming over was Rachel Berry, no doubt she would notice the tiniest things, well Santana assumed any ways.

By the time the clock struck six, the apartment was perfect. Cooking dinner proved to be one of the most difficult tasks. At the very last minute, after dinner had already been prepared, Brittany informed Santana that Rachel didn't eat meat causing the Latina to scream words of Spanish and throw the food in Lord Tubbington's bowl, knowing at least someone would be grateful for it. After scanning the refrigerator a million times, Santana gave in and decided a simple salad would be on the cards. Making the salad took no time at all, by the time she had finished and set the table, the apartment door opened and in came Brittany and Rachel.

Santana looked down at her outfit one more time before the younger women could see her. She wore a black baggy top and a pair of blue skinny jeans, nice and casual. She ran her fingers through her dark long hair and took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen and greeting Brittany and Rachel.

"Hey, San!" Brittany said cheerfully as she walked further into the apartment and towards Santana. "I was just telling Rachel about how excited we are to have her here." Santana chuckled what seemed to be an awkward laugh before replying.

"Absolutely, glad you're here."

Brittany left Santana and Rachel standing alone in the hallway whilst she made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and stared into the mirror above the sink. She placed her shaky hands firmly on the side of the sink and tried desperately to control her breathing. Driving over to Rachel's was harder than expected. As she parked the car on the side of the road waiting patiently for Rachel to exit her house, she spotted a drug deal going down behind a deserted house. She recognised Lauren immediately, of course she would be the one selling the drugs. The other person was unfamiliar but the drugs in Lauren's hands were all too familiar. She thought back to the moment when it all became to unbearable. How she opened the car door and made her way over to Lauren, completely forgetting about Rachel. How she stopped in front of the larger girl and held out her hand, Lauren who knew Brittany all too well, smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

Brittany moved her gaze away from the mirror and her eyes slowly trailed down her body. She looked down at the white hoodie she was wearing and slided her hand into the pocket feeling a packet inside. She quickly forced her hands out of the hoodie pocket when she heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Brittany, dinner is ready sweetie, don't keep us waiting." Santana said in a fake sweet voice. Brittany sighed and unlocked the bathroom door, she was met by a pair of brown wide eyes. "Come along, our guest is waiting."

Brittany and Santana took their seats at the table and began eating their food. Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"This salad is lovely. Thank you for making it Miss Lopez, and thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home." Santana cringed slightly at Rachel calling her Miss Lopez.

"Please." Santana began. "Call me Santana." The Latina watched as Rachel nodded her head and resumed eating her meal. "As for the salad, its no trouble at all, just something quick and simple but yet very tasty. We are very happy that you could make it, I wasn't sure whether you would want to come..."

"I have to admit, I had doubts at first. I have only ever known you as Miss Lopez, my Spanish teacher, so when I was asked to join you for dinner, I was a little apprehensive at first." Rachel admitted.

"So what changed your mind?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well...I know how much you mean to Brittany, and Brittany is my friend. I figured if this relationship between the two of you is very serious, then sooner or later we surely would of had to do this. Besides, I don't think no was ever a option." Rachel gazed across the table to Brittany who was nearly finished her salad.

"Brittany." Santana kicked the blonde under the table causing her to jump and drop her fork on the floor. "Slow down, you're going to choke on your food." Brittany gave Santana an apologetic smile and leaned down to pick up her fork.

"So Santana, what made you want to be a teacher?" Rachel questioned as she ate some of her salad. Santana took a large gulp of wine before replying.

"Its something I have always been interested in. I actually really enjoyed school, looking back I wish I took it more seriously now, but I honestly liked it. I love teaching Spanish, its easy for me, considering Spanish is my first language. Its actually surprising how many people around here can hardly speak a word of it."

"So was it easy getting the job at McKinley?" Santana shook her head.

"I was up against quite a few people. Being Spanish did give me the upper hand though. The others who applied for the job just studied the language in college, where as I have known it all my life."

"My girls brilliant, she would have got the job if she were up against 100 people." Brittany interjected. Santana blushed slightly at her girlfriends comment and let out a small giggle.

"Maybe." Santana mumbled.

"Would you ever consider teaching another subject?" Rachel asked as she placed the cutlery on top of her empty plate. Brittany stood up and took the empty plates to the sink whilst Santana and Rachel continued their conversation.

"Hmm, I suppose I wouldn't mind giving something else a try, I enjoy challenges." Santana replied. "What about you Rachel? What would you like to do when you leave school?"

"Broadway! Singing, dancing, its my dream. A dream which will come true." Rachel said with confidence. Santana nodded her head knowing that Rachel would definitely make it.

A little later on, the three of them left the kitchen and entered the living room to watch a movie. The night before, Brittany went to rent a movie from the store, she chose a film which they would all like. Grease. She knew it was a favourite of Santana's, Rachel liked anything which involved a lot of singing and dancing, and Brittany, well she didn't really care what they watched. Brittany and Santana cuddled up on the sofa whilst Rachel made herself comfortable on one of the armchairs.

"Can I ask you both something?" Rachel's voice was hesitant, like she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure whether this was the right time to talk about it.

"Sure?..." Brittany gave Rachel a look encouraging her to continue.

"What's going to happen when you graduate Brittany? What are your plans? Are you both going to stay here?"

"Well..." Santana started but didn't know how to continue. She and Brittany had never really talked about this. "I don't know what's going to happen, I suppose it all depends on what Brittany wants to do after high school, whether or not she wants to go to college."

"And what about if she wants to go to college?" Rachel could clearly tell that this conversation was making Brittany and Santana uncomfortable, it was a conversation they needed to have though. Sooner or later Brittany was going to graduate, they needed to have a plan.

"I don't think I want to go to college." Brittany said quickly. "But if I do change my mind, I'll probably end up going to Lima community college, that will do." Santana shifted in her seat to face Brittany. Her face was twisted, she looked puzzled.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Babe, if you decide you want to go to college, I want you to go to the best one you can."

"San..." Brittany tried to interrupt but Santana wouldn't let her.

"You can't go to community college here just because this is where I am. I'll go wherever you go, if you decide you want to go to a college across the county, I'll follow you." Brittany couldn't help but smile at how cute Santana was being. The best part was that Brittany knew Santana was telling the truth, she would follow Brittany to the moon and back.

"And I'll follow you anywhere baby." Brittany softy replied before planting a kiss on Santana's forehead. They could hear Rachel across the room let out a happy 'aw.' Having Rachel Berry over, was actually pretty good."

"Have a think about it babe. Decide what you want to do then we will go from there, ok?" Santana watched as Brittany smiled and nodded her head. She listened as Brittany let out a small 'ok.'

As the movie came to an end, Brittany stood up from her spot on the sofa and went to put on her shoes. Rachel had said earlier that she didn't want to stop out too late as she had dance class early in the morning. She grabbed her car keys from the inside of her hoodie and twirled them around in her hand. Brittany looked around the living room as she waited for Santana and Rachel to finish their conversation, Brittany was surprised by how well they bonded had with each other. Santana actually seemed interested in what Rachel was saying which was weird because nobody was ever interested in what the short girl had to say.

As her eyes gazed more around the room, she spotted something which made her gasp. A small packet which contained cocaine was lying on the sofa next to one of the cushions. She had somehow completely forgotten about the fact that she had picked up drugs earlier on and left the packet in her hoodie pocket. '_Shit shit shit! It must have fell out.' _Luckily, Santana and Rachel didn't seem to notice it. '_Thank fucking god.' _she slyly crept around the back of Santana and sat down on the couch next to the packet of cocaine. She kept her eyes on Rachel and Santana as she reached down and grabbed the packet. She managed to slide the packet back into her hoodie pocket before Santana turned around.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked shaking her head. "You're meant to be taking Rachel home, remember?" It did look a bit strange that as soon as Rachel and Santana said their goodbyes, Brittany sat back down on the couch.

"Yes! I remember, I just uh, I erm...thought you started another conversation!" That was lame, very lame. Santana didn't seem to care though, she turned back to Rachel and said another goodbye.

A minute or two later, Brittany and Rachel left the apartment. Santana walked them to the door informing Rachel that they must do this again sometime soon which the shorter girl happily agreed.

"See you soon babe, I love you." Santana said as she planted a long kiss on Brittany's lips. "Drive safe." She whispered.

Brittany drove Rachel home. They drove in a comfortable silence both thinking about how well the night had turned out. They all seemed to have a good time, there were lots to talk about and overall the night had been a huge success.

"Tonight has been amazing. Thank you once again. Santana is amazing and I'm really happy you're with her Brittany. You's really do belong together." Brittany couldn't help but smile at Rachel's words. It was nice to hear someone finally say something nice about their relationship.

"You're welcome to come over whenever you want Rachel." Brittany replied. With one last goodbye, Rachel exited the car and went into her home. Brittany sat parked on the curb for a few moments thinking about what had just happened before leaving the apartment. She could have ruined the whole night completely by that stupid packet of cocaine.

She felt disappointed in herself. Not along ago, she convinced herself she was never going to take drugs again. Then she ended up getting drugs of Lauren. By just getting drugs she had broken her promise. Brittany looked at the packet of cocaine which was now in her hand. _'You don't need this. This will ruin everything. Do something right for a change and just forget about this. Forget about drugs, your relationship is more important than this. Don't let Santana down. She believes in you.'_

"I don't want to let her down." Brittany whispered to herself.

Brittany put the cocaine back in her hoodie pocket and drove away from Rachel's house. She stopped the car outside of Lauren's house and took a deep breath before leaving the car and walking to Lauren's front door. She knocked a few times, louder than she should have, she hadn't even thought about what she was going to say. Before she could think, Lauren opened the door and looked at Brittany with a surprised look on her face.

"Need some more already?" Lauren asked.

"No." Brittany shook her head and took the packet of cocaine out of her pocket. "I'm returning this to you." She held the packet out in front of Lauren, gesturing for the girl to take it.

"You're returning...drugs? Is this a joke or something?"

"I'm serious, take it. Now." She practically forced the packet of cocaine into Lauren's hands. "I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?" She waited until Lauren nodded her head before continuing. "If I ask for drugs again, you refuse and tell me no. You walk away from me and you never say yes. I don't want to see you selling drugs, or with drugs when I'm around, are we clear?"

"I guess..." She said in a unsure voice. "I don't understand why though."

"I'm not taking drugs any more." She said quickly. "I'm going to go now because I can smell something coming from inside your house which isn't helping my situation." With that said, she turned on her heel and left Lauren's property. Once in the car, she sped of down the road and didn't bother looking back.

She re entered the apartment to find Santana sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi!" Santana jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Brittany's body. "Tonight was amazing babe. I was a pretty good host, huh?"

"Absolutely." Brittany said as she leaned in for a kiss. When they parted, Santana had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Lets go to bed." She whispered in the blondes ear. Brittany happily obliged and let Santana take her to their bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Brittany couldn't help but think how amazing tonight had actually been. Santana and Rachel actually like each other. Nobody noticed the drugs which had slipped out of Brittany's pocket, and for once Brittany had done the right thing. She didn't give into drugs. She returned them to Lauren and right now, she couldn't be any happier.


End file.
